Catharsis
by CharmGirl24
Summary: You weren't supposed to fall in love in an arranged marriage. You weren't supposed to fail at being a wife. Now she couldn't even give him a child. Was there anything Hinata could do right? AU. Modern Day. Officially SasuHina. Chapter 10 has been split!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Edited (11/5/12) by my new beta, DreamingCynic. Thank you for cleaning up all my mistakes, you are amazing!

* * *

><p>Their marriage had been one of convenience, a business transaction rather than a love match. She supposed she was quite fortunate for her husband might have been far older and lacking in looks as opposed to the one she married.<p>

Her husband had not been a total stranger, their families ran in the same social circles and they had been acquainted at a few parties. His family had wanted to ensure he'd make a proper match and that his future wife would have an exceptional pedigree to recommend her.

She had been the prime choice.

As the eldest child of Hyuuga Hiashi she had been in the direct line of succession to become the leader of the Hyuuga clan. However as fate would have it, she did not measure up to their expectations. Being a rather timid, reserved child she possessed none of the qualities befitting of a leader. As it would be Hinata had a younger sister, the spare who far exceeded her older sister and was the ideal heiress.

She lost her title, but if she could not be the heir then they would have to find another use for her. She had failed in her original purpose, but she could still prove to be of use to the clan and prove her worth by acting as a bargaining chip.

It was quite typical for wealthy families to wed off their daughters in order to form stronger ties and create alliances between other families and hers was no exception.

She knew what was expected of her and was aware of the reality of her situation. She was not one of those fortunate few who got to choose who they loved much less married.

The couple had only met on a few occasions before the actual wedding and even then they hardly spoke. His only words to her had been to carry out her duty and not screw up in addition to commenting that she should not expect any of those frivolous emotions such as love and affection from him.

Her husband wasn't exactly the warm and fuzzy type not that she had ever expected much in terms of the person she would one day marry, Hinata doubted that Sasuke even knew what love even felt like.

It seemed to Hinata that other girls when they were young usually dreamed about their wedding day, of all the plans they'd make, marrying their true love, their happily ever after. Hinata had never really entertained those thoughts, thankfully since she had no say in the least about the wedding preparations and most certainly not the groom.

Everything was chosen for her, her dress and her hairstyle, the flowers she would carry, the guests who were invited, the venue, the music, right down to the type of cake they would serve.

Even to this day she couldn't remember how she'd managed to survive that day, being the centre of attention, tying herself to a relative stranger for the rest of her life.

When she tried to recall the events of her wedding it was if watching someone else's life. She felt no real emotion or reaction toward what was going on, she had merely being going through the motions.

For as with any marriage between influential families there were certain conditions that had to be met and of course, a pre-nup was drawn up.

Apparently there were no penalties for extra-marital affairs unless it became public knowledge or they had an outside child. Essentially if they were discrete and used protection they could screw whoever they wanted or rather Sasuke was free to do so, but the wife was meant to remain faithful and pure, so she could have a lover except she'd be scorned for it. Talk about double standards.

Then there was the issue to producing an heir. If she conceived within the first five years of their marriage they would be able to divorce freely, if and only a viable heir was born. So all she had to do was get pregnant and bear his child and she'd be scot free after five years. Of course if they divorced their child would probably be taken in by the Uchiha family and she would have limited access to them. Knowing her family, the horrid bastards they'd probably marry her off again.

Married life wasn't that terrible; Sasuke was often preoccupied with work and didn't really spare her a second thought. She was left to her own devices; she was only twenty at the time and had been pursuing pre-med before she had gotten married. It wasn't usual for a trophy wife such as herself to attend school or even have a job outside of hosting parties and the like, but it had always been her dream to become a doctor and it was one she fought hard to achieve.

Luckily Sasuke didn't give a shit what she did really and he wasn't one to be bothered by social activities such as luncheons and garden parties. All she had to do was be quiet and look pretty on his arm whenever they had to attend business functions or any formal event.

Her life wasn't exactly the way she wanted it to be, but she wasn't completely unhappy, lonely yes but not unhappy.

She had her dreams and though she didn't really have much friends she got by.

* * *

><p>They had been married for three years so far and she was in her second year of med school and almost twenty three. She was also on her third pregnancy.<p>

Her last two had ended in miscarriages and her life was falling apart at the seams.

Her marriage or rather her business arrangement with Sasuke was hanging together by frail threads that were gradually being worn away with each failed pregnancy.

Hinata's mental state was a fragile as the worn pages of a book, the slightest of pressure and she would tear. Her miscarriages had taken an immense toil on her. She wasn't one to be unemotional and indifferent toward the life growing inside of her despite the less than savory circumstances it had been conceived under.

She had had no problems getting pregnant, it was merely the difficulty of sustaining the child for the entire nine months. According to the doctors the terrible "training sessions" she had undergone when she had been younger and still considered the Hyuuga heiress had damaged her womb making it extremely difficult, not to mention dangerous for her to bear a child.

Nonetheless Sasuke had been determined for her to have his heir and she was not blind to the fact that he had also been affected by the loss of their child. Every time something went wrong she could see the brief flash of anguish that marred his features and his shoulders that seemed to bow under the weight of his grief.

This was her last chance. If this child didn't make it this time it would probably very well claim her life. Well then her family couldn't belittle and mock her any further for her failure if she did perish and Sasuke could be free to find someone else to give him a child.

Her mindset wasn't very optimistic, a baby should be a time for joy and celebration, but after the first two time she didn't have the spirit to hold out the belief this one would make it, she never seemed to do anything right. Hinata tried not to get too attached, it was an impossible endeavour, but she had to try to keep her heart safe, it was so bruised and torn up at point.

She did her best to ensure everything went smoothly with this pregnancy, she couldn't control faith, but she wanted to take every precaution possible. So she applied for a leave of absence from school so she would be stress free, took all the pre-natal care supplements, ate all the right foods and visited the doctor religiously every two weeks in her case to ensure everything was going well and for her own peace of mind.

As she entered into her into her fifth month of pregnancy, the longest she had ever carried a child, she had found out she was having a little girl. A boy would have been preferred, but after so many miscarriages, the sex of the child hardly mattered. Hinata was determined to have her own baby, very own her little girl. For the first time in dark period that seemed to stretch into an age, she allowed herself to hope.

Against her better sense she went to a baby store the day she found out and bought a soft knit blanket and the prettiest pink baby doll dress.

She had decided she would name her Megumi. Uchiha Megumi for she had been Hinata's very own miracle, her blessing, her gift from God.

At seven months God decided he wanted back his angel.

Hinata went into labour while she had been tending to her garden. At first the pain had been subtle, small cramps, nothing too terrible but steadily they worsened until fear had gripped her heart as a powerful contraction left her dazed and panting, her body wracked with pain.

She screamed for the servants who immediately came rushing to her aid and carried her to the hospital.

Five hours later she gave birth to a four pound 7 ounce baby girl. The child was immediately placed into incubation and connected to too many tubes and machines to count. Meanwhile Hinata was fighting for her life, the premature birth and her past injuries led to her haemorrhaging uncontrollably.

There were at least two of their top doctors and several nurses all desperately trying to preserve her fading life force. All the while she begged God to spare her daughter's life.

She cried and she pleaded with him to take her life in exchange for her daughter's.

Somehow nearing 11 in the night they managed to stabilize Hinata.

At 3:35 a.m. Uchiha Megumi's lungs gave out and the rest of her organs failed right after.

Hinata had never gotten a chance to hold her daughter, she had briefly touched her brow before her child had been carried away and she had continued in the struggle for her life.

All the while her husband had been rushing home from a business meeting he had been attending almost halfway around the world.

Once he arrived Sasuke was greeted by the news of the death of his daughter and a wife who had almost lost her life as well.

Hinata had still been recovering so they had refrained from telling her the truth, though she had asked numerous times about her child, questions they evasively answered - all the while feeling guilty and saddened for the poor young woman.

Almost three days after her daughter's death, they felt her condition had improved sufficiently and they could no longer hide the truth especially since her husband had told them to go ahead.

They had tried to break it as gently as possible, tried to explain all the medical reasons why it had happened, why it could not have been avoided, and most especially that she had nothing to do with it in the least.

But none of their supposedly comforting words had any effect.

Once she had heard instead of the crying and denial and hysteria they had expected, she had gone utterly still, her face going slack before she asked for some privacy.

When Sasuke finally entered the room he found her lying on her side, curled like a comma with her arms wrapped around her trembling body. She stared unseeingly at the wall with glassy eyes filled with tears that couldn't fall.

Looking at her so broken and lifeless prompted Sasuke to do something wholly uncharacteristic.

He already knew from the doctors that she would never be able to have a child again for it would surely kill her, the baby in most cases as well.

He also knew just how much she had wanted this child even more so than himself.

And though he had never done so before he wanted to comfort her, he wanted them to share their grief together and most of all he wanted to tell her that he was sorry for putting her through this, sorry that the world was so cruel and unfair, sorry that she had lost a child not once but three times and that she would never have any of her own.

But he could not find his voice to tell her these things and he knew at this time it would hardly matter. So removing his shoes he sat on her bed before lying down and wrapping his arms around her frail body, adding his heat to her own as they reflected upon the child and the future they had just lost.

* * *

><p>AN: This story has been bouncing around in my head for a while and honestly I don't feel I have it in me to write a whole long fic so I'm giving a shortened version just outlining the main events.

**Well I know it's pretty sad but it will get better. Due to the request from reviewers it will be a SasuHina fic with some twists lol. Also it won't be that long if I can help it but there will be more dialogue and details and such.**

Anyway please tell me what you think by reviewing.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hinata left the hospital only a few days later, by then all the arrangements for the funeral had been made. Their families had been made aware of the tragic news and she didn't have to be in their presence to know what they were saying about her.

Not that she didn't wholeheartedly believe them. She was a complete failure as a daughter, as a wife and most definitely as a mother.

She couldn't even keep her child alive!

What mother would possible allow themselves to live when their child was taken in their place.

Logically she knew there was nothing she could have done, but it didn't make the pain any easier to bear. There was no one she could blame except herself though years later she would discover the seed of hate had been planted in her heart when she had first discovered her family's brutal treatment of her had denied her the chance to have her own child.

Living was so hard when you didn't want to, when every breath you took was like a knife twisting cruelly in your heart, a blatant reminder that she was alive instead of her precious little girl.

She couldn't bring herself to eat or bath or take her medication, she just wanted to left alone to wallow in her misery. Maybe if she stopped trying to live, stop caring then she would eventually perish or very least stop feeling, stop thinking.

All the while she could not cry, she tried, but the tears refused to come, all she could let loose were choked, anguished sobs.

The entire time Sasuke had been by her side, he had instructed the maids to look after her to make sure she went through all the motions of living even when she protested or refused to comply. She had slept enfolded in his arms every night since the day in hospital, soothing her tremours and her screams as she awoke from her nightmares ensnared in her grief, crying out for her dead child.

He had seen to all the arrangements and made sure that no one from their families came near her.

She didn't want to see their scorn or disappointment. Most of all she didn't want their pity, it meant nothing to her and it certainly didn't ease in festering wound in her heart.

Hinata had requested that no one be there for the funeral, she didn't want any one besides Sasuke and the priest who would perform their daughter's last rights.

Megumi had been cremated and her ashes had been released into a river that led directly to the ocean. A monument had of course been erected at the Uchiha burial ground for their daughter, she had scattered white flower petals, lit incense and made offerings to her ancestors for her daughter's safe passage back into God's arms.

Still she had not cried. Every day since she had only made an effort to get out of bed and visit her headstone, placing fresh flowers and the like.

At first everyone had accepted it, but weeks later she had not changed her routine, dutifully visiting the headstone each morning without fail regardless of rain or fog she made her way to the burial grounds.

She rarely spoke for the first few days, she tried to find comfort in the fact that her child's soul was at peace. Eventually she began to talk as though Megumi could somehow hear her. She spoke about how sorry she was that she died and how much she missed her and told her just how much she loved her and all the things they would have done together.

Soon enough she related anything that came to mind, her memories of her mother as a child, her passion for gardening and making salves. Her dream to be a doctor, what motivated her.

It was certainly unconventional by any one's standards. Usually people went to a therapist or took meds, attended a retreat or something of that nature. Hinata found solace by visiting her daughter's gravestone and speaking as if she were really there.

Of course there were rumours, many of the staff and family members thought she had lost her marbles, that her unhealthy practices were detrimental to her mental wellbeing. Sasuke however made no motion to stop her and for that she was truly gratefully.

He had accompanied Hinata upon one of her visits and had listened as his wife spoke. He soon realized what a comfort it was to the sorrowful woman, the only outlet she had for her pent up heartache, her only connection to their lost daughter.

Though it took months eventually there were good days, days when Hinata seemed to return to her former self, smiling, appearing calm and collected. She had even returned to med school using her heightened workload in her attempt to catch up as a distraction.

Then there were the bad days. Days when she couldn't find the strength to get out of bed, where she curled up with the knit blanket she had bought for her little girl and stared aimlessly out the window wishing with all her heart that her baby was still alive, that she didn't face to face everyday knowing that she would never hold her in her arms or rock her to sleep or even kiss her forehead.

She was at her worst on those days and it was times like that Sasuke became her strength, he would come home early and would merely hold her, they didn't really speak. They would eat together and he would take the time to brush out her hair enjoying the silky feel, both of them finding a measure of peace in each other's company.

There had not been a night since Sasuke had first climbed into Hinata's hospital bed and embraced her that they had slept apart. Every night he would come home even in the wee hours of the morning he would crawl into bed next to her and pull her into his arms, their bodies pressed against each other's, his face buried in the crook of her neck inhaling her feminine, soothing scent.

Thus it wasn't hard for Hinata to fall in love with her husband.

He was like a changed man, no longer aloof and indifferent towards her sometimes she would see his eyes soften while looking at her and his voice was always even, quiet, never impatient or angry. His touch was something she had began to relish, the tender possessive quality that made her heart rate hasten and her breath hitch slightly.

He treated her as though she was precious and fragile, a porcelain doll yet he never made her feel incompetent or insecure. Whenever they were together his attention was entirely focused on her. Gradually they were changing together surpassing their past differences and tragedy, though the memory of her lost child was never far from her mind being with Sasuke seemed to make life worth living. She had never once imagined that she could find such happiness in her marriage beyond having a child.

She briefly reflected upon the times they had had sex for duty's sake, it had been brief and mechanical though he was always very attentive, never once causing her pain and he ensured that he wasn't the only one who experience pleasure from their union. Initially Hinata had been very flustered and embarrassed, after all such things were intimate and carnal, though after the first few times she no longer saw it as such. She both knew they felt no passion or love for one another, it hardly meant anything beyond her becoming pregnant.

But now, it was different. So very very different.

It had been almost six months after Megumi's death before they'd made love for the first time. He had wooed her slowly with sweet, chaste kisses and gentle caresses that left her craving his touch. Achieving a slow build it got to the point where there was less tenderness and more fire, more want.

When he looked at her she could feel her face flush and her body heat up, his eyes were so dark and intense, he looked as though he wanted to devour her, a scared little rabbit. But she didn't retreat, no she showed him her own passion, she responded to his kisses just as fiercely and pressed her body against his till there was no space between them and let her hands roam leaving no place untouched.

He left her breathless, crying out his name as he took her barely controlling himself as she clung to him and tightened her embrace making him undulate and groan aloud. Once they started it was like a catalyst unleashing their restrained desires. They could hardly leave the bed before being consumed by their irrepressible hunger.

Hinata had never been one of those seductive sex-kittens or smoldering hot vixens, but Sasuke made her feel sexy and confident, his uncontrolled response to her made her believe him when he called her beautiful and didn't doubt how much he wanted her, and her alone.

And in that little space of time she felt so happy, just when she thought she could never have a chance at happiness he brought joy and vitality back into her life. He made her want to get up and face another day because she had him by her side.

He was the first man who had ever touched her and she knew no matter how long she lived no other would make her feel the way he did.

There were moments in night when she could feel the past creeping into her dreams ready to throw her back into that dark, hopeless abyss, about to drag her under when she would feel his lips pressed against her neck, the heat and strength of his body, his arm possessively draped over her waist drawing her closer to him. And she would know that there was something worth holding on to, someone who would be there to hold her to the light when the shadows encroached around her.

Every time they fell into each other's arms it was a new experience, it wasn't all fireworks and mind-blowing pleasure. Sometimes he just lay there joined with her, their hands entwined whispering in her ear all the things he adored about her, her sleepy gaze when she awoke on mornings, how her face brightened every time she saw him, the way her hair refused to stay in place always falling into her eyes, how irrational he felt when he saw the jewelry he gave her laying upon her bare skin touching her. The rush of pride and possessiveness he felt when he saw his mark left upon her fair skin telling the world she belonged to him.

She didn't know when she started to love him, when she realized the true extent of her feelings. It was difficult to say if there was an exact point when she fell in love. It was more a culmination of all the things they had been through and his unwavering support. The way he had let her into his heart while simultaneously capturing her own.

Hinata did not know if he felt the same though she knew he cared for her and she didn't want to complicate things or create any awkwardness so she kept her growing feelings to herself, sometimes having to bite her tongue and dig her nails into her palm to stop herself from saying those three little words.

While it would have been amazing if he returned her feelings she felt content with their relationship and she knew she had enough love in her for both of them.

But it seemed Hinata couldn't go on living in her perfect bubble where everything was right and made sense. No the world was bound to intrude.

Almost a year after her daughter's death her sister, Hanabi came to rain on her parade.

To say she was surprised to see the new Hyuuga heiress would have been an understatement, but she maintained her composure and acted the part of the perfect hostess not showing her confusion and growing trepidation.

She had led them into the drawing room and had asked one of the servants to bring tea.

Hinata was seated directly opposite her sister, an uncomfortable silence reigned for the first few minutes and when she realized her sister was not going to break the quiet she spoke first.

"It has been a long time sister since I have seen since you. Have you been well?" offering a polite smile.

"I've been just fine. From what I've been hearing you're pretty peachy yourself", her last words accompanied by a sneer.

Mentally the older woman sighed, some things would never change.

"Yes. Life has been calm and contented for us."

Once again they fell silent. Fortunately the maid entered setting down the tray with their tea. Having something to do she busied herself with pouring tea remember exactly how Hanabi took hers, two lumps of sugar, no milk and just the slightest dash of cream.

Taking a sip she inquired, "How are things at the Hyuuga clan? I heard Fumiyo-san is engaged to the son of-"

Abruptly Hanabi interrupted her, "Let's stop with the small talk Hinata. It's pointless and a waste of time. I will tell you exactly what you must be wondering since I showed up on your doorstep. It's been over a year since your last "tragic experience"."

The sarcasm and disdain saturating the younger girl's words made Hinata unconsciously flinch as she mentioned Megumi's passing so callously.

Showing no concern for her sister's distress she continued, "While the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan have been sympathetic and understanding toward your misfortune, they have allowed you time to mourn and from the look of things you're getting along just fine. However this cannot go on.

"You failed Hinata. Four years of marriage and what do you have to show for it", the Hyuuga heiress spat at her. "Nothing. No child. No heir. Just false hope. And now you're useless, there is no chance of you fulfilling your duty now."

Hinata felt each word shred away her carefully constructed walls holding at bay her insecurities, felt the familiar feelings of shame and inadequacy come rushing back along with the piercing anguish. It was all she could do not to let loose a desperate sob.

With every passing moment the heaviness in her chest increased weighing upon her oppressively, making every breath a struggle, a lump in her throat preventing her from speaking for fear that no words would come forth but instead uncontrollable cries.

"Sasuke-san had been unexpectedly kind, indulging you all this time, but it's not going to last. Because at the end of the day you can't give him what he wants most. You can't provide the future heir of the Uchiha clan. All you're doing right now is prolonging the inevitable, because he will have to find someone else to carry out this duty. Someone who isn't a complete fuck-up like you Hinata.

"So stop being selfish and do us all a favour and end this. Let all of us get on with our lives. Stop holding on to this dead-end marriage because nothing will come of it and soon enough Sasuke-san is going to realize that as well and it will be you left out in the cold. So do this for yourself and everyone else and let him go before it comes to that."

She wanted to shake he head, to deny the words Hanabi spoke call her a liar, but she couldn't because every word was heartbreakingly true. She was being selfish she had failed to have a child and now she was just clinging to Sasuke. She was holding him down and she knew sooner or later he would grow to resent her and she knew it would just about kill her to see the warmth that he held in his eyes for her turn cold and gaze at her with contempt.

She closed her eyes, her teeth biting down cruelly on her bottom lip to stop herself from breaking down, tasting the coppery tang of blood as she broke the flesh.

Hanabi satisfied that she had accomplished her mission, smirking at Hinata's shattered composure arose from her seat, her cup of tea untouched.

"I'll see myself out. This has been lovely Hinata. Goodbye."

The door clicking shut behind her, Hinata took one shuddering breath before she doubled over in pain, those terrible truths playing over and over again in her mind.

Her chest heaving as she tried to find air, the crushing burden of her sorrow making it seemingly impossible. Tears that refused to be shed when she had lost her daughter ran freely down her cheeks, hot and salty an expression of the utter despair and suffering that ravaged her.

"Oh God" she cried she knew what she would unavoidably do. What Hanabi already knew would be the outcome.

When the time came she would have to out on a brave face and hide her grief, but for now she would cry until her eyes ran dry because she was going to give up her husband. The only man she'd ever loved effectively destroying her last chance at happiness and ripping apart her battered and bruised heart.

A/N: Yeah and the angst just keeps on coming. It's what I do best. So yeah they were together and they helped each through it, but now it seems like everything is falling to pieces, but who knows I might have a trick up my sleeve and everything will turn out alright. Hopefully our star couple can make it.

I just want to thank you for those wonderful reviews I'm so glad you're interested in my fic and because of you I decided to make it a SasuHina pairing. I hadn't realized how passionate you guys are about this couple, they do fit together nicely.

Anyway please keep those awesome reviews coming I really enjoy the feedback. I love those long comments. XD

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

She gave herself two weeks.

Two weeks to make as many memories as possible and savour every last moment they shared together. They went to restaurants for dinner and she begged him to watch movies with her cuddling up on the couch in front of the television. She cooked his favourite foods and sat reading a book while he did work on his laptop. Finding the most insignificant excuses to spend time in his company.

They made love each time like it would be their last, she fanned the flames of their passion, taking charge a few times, spending minutes, hours mapping out every inch of his body leaving no place untouched, engraving him in her memory to dredge up and hold tight on those cold terrible nights she would spend alone that weren't too far off in the distance.

When he had fallen asleep exhausted, his head resting on her bare breast, she cradled him to her, running her fingers soothingly through his hair, tracing the contours of his face, marveling at his radiant beauty illuminated in the moonlight touching his skin. Silent tears coursing down her cheeks thinking how much she loved this man and how lucky she was to have experienced this kind of love. Despite the sheer pain that engulfed her every time she thought about their impending separation she wouldn't give up these last moments with him for anything in the world.

Life was hardly ever fair she had learned from experience, but there were moments however far and few in between that had to be treasured and relished. And that was exactly what she was trying to do.

When her deadline was up she tried to hold off, to make up any excuse not to tell him, not to end this fairytale she had been living in. But there was never going to be a happily ever after for her and she should have realized that from the beginning.

He was leaving for a business trip for Germany in a few days and would be gone for almost three weeks. Hinata had to tell him tonight, if he left for Japan before she told him her resolve would crumble, it was difficult enough as it was and she was stretched over the limit a little more and she would snap.

When he arrived home a little earlier as she had asked him he was gretted by the feast she had laid out for him, having distracted herself the entire day by slaving over the stove in the kitchen. Cooking just about every dish that featured tomatoes and onigiri with several different fillings, she knew that the Uchiha didn't have much of a sweet tooth but he liked dark chocolate remarking on the depth and richness of its flavor.

Of course Sasuke gave her an inquiring glance at the cornucopia of food before him that he couldn't possibly to hope to eat out, but he said nothing indulging her as he sampled every dish and commented upon her excellent cooking.

However not once had Hinata touched her food, instead choosing to watch him and smile wistfully if a bit tinged with sadness. Her stomach was tied in knots and though she had eaten nothing recently she thought she was going to throw up at any minute.

Her palms were clammy and she could feel herself break out in a cold sweat as the meal drew to an end, it was all she could do to stop her shivering and the chattering of her teeth as she felt an unshakeable cold feeling fill her being leaving her sick and anxious.

Once they had retired to the living room where her husband had his usual cup of coffee after dinner she fidgeted waiting until his cup was half empty. They hadn't spoken much since he had arrived home and she knew that while Sasuke was quite patient with her he was puzzled over her behavior and would ask her to explain soon.

It was unavoidable. This was the end. All she had to do was suck it up and not cry all the while telling the love of her life she wanted a divorce.

Truthfully she didn't know how he would react, maybe he would object initially, but then reason would set in and he would agree. After all this was for the best and while she knew he cared for her he certainly didn't love her so he wouldn't take it that badly. Right?

Setting down her now cold cup of tea she spoke, "You will be leaving for Germany on Thursday?" trying to be as calm and nonchalant as possible, she was desperately trying to build up her courage.

Nodding he set down his own cup, "Yes, my flight leaves at 10:35 in the morning. It is relatively new territory for the company we only expanded to Europe two years ago."

They fell silent again, the tension was steadily mounting and Hinata kept up meaningless, polite conversation to fill the silence.

When Sasuke had had enough he laced his fingers together before catching her eyes with his which she had been avoid the entire evening and inquired, "Hinata something is going on and I would like you to be open with me. What is bothering you?"

He observed as her eyes became downcast and she seemed to shrink away from him appearing slight and vulnerable. She didn't speak immediately, Hinata knew there was no point in denying him so letting out a shuddered breath she licked her suddenly dry lips before speaking, "You are right. There is something I need to tell you and I have been putting it off for some time now.

"But first I must tell you that these past months have been some of the happiest of my life. Never had I expected our marriage could be like this, that after all the trials and tragedies we have had to face in particular-" she paused briefly biting down upon her lip as she blinked rapidly before continuing, "Meguimi's death I thought it was all over. Without you I never would have made it through that dark time, it's thanks to you I can smile this easily now. I wish we could stay like this forever, but it's time we face reality Sasuke."

Her voice became sad and slight bitterly, "I can never provide you with the heir that the Uchiha clan requires, we have known that since I lost Megumi. I cannot fulfill my duty as your wife, the primary reason for your marriage is an impossible task for me to complete.

Uchiha Sasuke was not a stupid man and he was very perceptive. From the first minute he had entered his home and was greeted by his wife instead of one of the servants, all of whom she had given the night off he knew something was up.

Her behavior strengthened his belief and from her evasiveness and refusal to meet his eyes made his concern grow. Worst case scenarios began to enter his mind and he had to rein in his imagination, it would do no good to stress over mere assumptions, though he promised himself he would get the truth from her before the night was out.

Unable to keep up the charade for any longer he confronted her when it seemed she was deliberately avoiding telling him what was on her mind. Never had he imagined the next words that would come out of her mouth.

"I-I think we…..should get a di-divorce", she stammered looking at the ground.

Inside he was reeling in shock. Divorce? What the hell had caused this thought to even enter her mind? Why was she bringing this up now?

Reaching out he clasped her cold hand in his speaking quietly, "Divorce, Hinata? Why are you saying this? You can't truly mean to say you want to give up on our marriage."

"No!" she exclaimed, then lowered her voice, "It's not that. I just. Sasuke I am stating the truth, I am not fit to be your wife."

"Now then listen to me Hinata I know very well, since our daughter died that you cannot have children. And I still have stayed with you for over a year. Does that not infer something?"

"You are a kind man and I am extremely lucky to have married you but you don't need to pity me anymore I won't break", she murmured, her hand quivering in his.

He lost his composure completely once she had said that.

"Pity you! You think that's why I stayed married to you for this long. I didn't peg you as foolish. If I cared about having a child so much I would have divorced you from the very moment the doctor said you were incapable of giving me an heir. I could care less what anyone else thinks much less my family and don't feel I don't realize exactly who are putting these intolerable ideas in your head, I won't stand for it. You are my wife and I refuse to give you up because of my meddling family.

"If they want a bloody heir so much they can push that duty unto Itachi after all he is the first born. This is the last time I will say this and don't ever breathe such appalling things to me again. I refuse to dissolve our marriage until one of us is miserable and absolutely fed up of each other and I plan on making sure that never happens."

Hinata was rendered speechless, it had never occurred to her that Sasuke would react this adversely to her announcement, his vehemence while alarming was also strangely thrilling, knowing that he wanted her to be his and was staking his claim.

When he tugged her to her feet and began pulling her out of the living room, up the stairs and towards their bedroom she tried to protest, to tell him to think about what he was saying, that he would be disobeying his elders, that she was a failure as a wife.

And the reaction to show his displeasure and silence her was to push her up against a corridor wall and kiss her senseless, invading her mouth, overwhelming her senses, in response her fingers delved into his hair, pressing her wanton form against his.

Sasuke's hand slid to her thigh before hiking her leg up so that it was wrapped around his waist. Sensing his intention, using his solid, strong body for support she lifted her other leg until both of them were locked around him, his hardness meeting her molten core as he ground into her, thrusting slightly.

He then proceeded to carry her to their bedroom flinging open the door before dropping her unto the bed where she bounced a little then covered her body with his own. All her protests had been eradicated.

His hands were literally everywhere, he was tugging off her clothing, his lips leaving her mouth to trail searing, passionate kisses along her flesh, nipping and licking pausing momentarily to suck and bite until her skin bloomed red before moving on knowing that there would be numerous love bites left behind in his wake, marking her as his.

Hinata was struggling to think clearly through her lust induced haze but it was futile and using whatever little thought process she possessed she began to grapple with his clothing, pulling at his shirt, fumbling with his shirt buttons with her trembling hands always getting distracted by the man above her who was setting her senses afire, a burning in her blood, she craved his with every fibre of her body. She wanted, no needed him so badly it hurt.

Whenever they joined it was pure magic, there was no other place she belonged but in his arms. Nothing matter except him. To know that she gave him such pleasure, that she was able to evoke such wild responses from him gave her immense pleasure and he could do sinful, unspeakable things to her body, played her like a violin hitting all the right notes, creating a symphony of beautiful music fueled by her cries of passion and desire.

She was ready, ready for him to take her. Fill her in every possible way, but he was holding out, teasing her, driving her insane, building her pleasure until she was tightly wound just one final push and she would reach oblivion but he refused to give it to her.

Crying she begged him, unable to express herself clearly she just wanted him to make it stop. Make it go on forever. Anything. Something. He just needed to move!

"Please, please, please!" she pleaded, "I-I need…..you!"

Whispering huskily, she could hear the dark amusement in his voice, "What do you want?"

"M-mh-move. Please!"

"Give me what I want and I will" he muttered, "Now who are you?"

Writhing in frustration, she struggled to push them closer together but his hold on her wouldn't budge. He wasn't making any sense.

"I don't like repeating myself. Who are you?"

Groaning she stuttered, "Yuh-your wife."

"That's right. What is your name?" he prompted again.

What was with these questions? Why was he torturing her so? But she knew undoubtedly unless she gave him what he wanted he would continue to prolong her suffering.

"Uchiha. Uchiha Hinata."

"One more question, Hinata and then I give you want you want. Who do you belong to?"

She didn't have to think about it the words just slipped out easily, "You. Only you."

"And don't ever forget that" he stated harshly before thrusting into her, throwing her legs over his shoulders he ravaged her, claiming her again and again, marking his possession.

Uchiha Hinata belonged to him and no one was going to take away what belong to him!

She was screaming out his name not a few moments later, her back arched, her head thrown back as a soundless scream left her lips as she shuddered with pleasure that wracked her entire body before going limp. Sasuske had just enough presence of mind to roll over laying on his back before pulling her on top so that she was flayed out over his body, his hands possessively running along her flushed skin molding her to him, ensuring that she would not be leaving his hold. Not now. Not ever.

XXX

That was how they spent the next couple of days. He cancelled all of his meetings at the office, switched off his cellphone and gave the servants the days off. They rarely left the bed, only to eat and for a brief shower, but even that they did together and sometimes they didn't even make it back to the bed before they were clinging to each other.

It was fantastic.

Hinata had never felt this happy or this forlorn. Sasuke's violent reaction to her proposal made it clear not only how much he wanted her, but how important she was to him. That he did not pity her or was not being with her out of obligation, he truly desired her and that made it even harder when she knew what she had to do.

If only things had been different, if she had been able to give him a child then maybe they would have found their way to each other. But it hardly mattered anymore, she had messed everything up and there was no way she could fix it. At the end of the day she would never be able to give Sasuke a child, an heir.

He said he didn't want one now, he believed it. But what would happen later down the line, in a few years? Would he still feel the same? She knew their families would not let up, that they probably had another bride already waiting in the wings to take her place and that made her feel nauseated knowing that she was going to be replaced so easily.

But from the moment she and Sasuke had been born into their respected clans their fate had been set. They could not do as they pleased, they did not live their lives for themselves, but to fulfill their duty to their family, to carry on their legacy was their number one priority. It was a doctrine that had been ingrained from birth and being the failure that she was her family had reiterate it to her many, many times over her short life.

When Thursday arrived they made love one last time before Sasuke left for his trip.

It was tender and bittersweet, and for a few perfect moments she felt loved and safe in his arms before reality intruded and he was gone with only his smell on the sheets, evidence of their passionate encounters littered across her body and the fading touch of his kiss on her lips.

He had seemed incredibly reluctant to go, she had all but push him out the front door as though he sensed that something was amiss, but she had playfully teased him that they couldn't stay in bed forever and that he was going to miss his flight.

At the last moment from the look in his eyes she was almost certain he was ready say to hell with the Germans and cart her off to their bed but his rational side had prevailed and after kissing her until she was breathless and flushed he left.

She didn't waste a second knowing that if she lingered she would be unable to go through with her plan. So she hastily opened her suitcase and flung her belonging inside, just taking her bare essentials, leaving behind all the designer clothing and the treasure of glittering jewels. She left behind her engagement ring since it was a family heirloom after all but kept her plain, gold wedding band. She also took few pictures and a couple of his used shirts that he wouldn't miss his scent still cloaking them.

She moved around like an automaton, no real feelings or thoughts involved she was just trying to do what needed to be done. Once she was finished she had managed to stuff most of her things into two suitcases. The room didn't look much different but there were subtle differences.

Things that Sasuke would obviously notice.

She had not asked the house staff to return as yet, they were scheduled to resume work a few days before Sasuke returned by then she would be long gone.

Briefly she visited every room of the house as though to say a personal goodbye or to just relive a few memories, some special, others painful. She knew that when she left the hardest part had not been faced yet. No she would have to pretend when Sasuke called as she knew he would to check up on her that everything was fine that she was at home, waiting for him. Lying to him while leaving behind their life together, telling him all those falsehoods were sure to kill off some part of her. Keeping up pretences only to leave him hanging when he returned home to a empty house and no wife.

As she closed the front door carrying her baggage she did not even realize when the tears had started to fall but with each step her grief seemed to multiple, by the time she reached the taxi awaiting her to take her to the train station, her vision was blinded by tears and it all she could do not to breakdown entirely sobbing in anguish at the cruel, unfair hand life had dealt her.

XXX

A/N: I know this chapter is late. So you finally got to see Sasuke's reaction. Is it what you expected? Well who knows what will happen when he gets back. Poor poor Hinata, always suffering. I hope the smut was PG-13 I tried not to make anything explicit. Hope you liked this chapter. I really enjoyed your reviews, thanks.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Once she had made a brief stop at the bank she cleared out her account, it held a reasonable sum of money, usually if she needed something she would use a credit card, but considering what she was doing that wasn't exactly a good idea she didn't want to be traced.

Though the money she had with her would run out fairly soon making it a necessity for her to get a job, she wasn't totally penniless her mother had left her a sizable inheritance. If push came to shove she would have to fall back upon that.

Truthfully she didn't know where she was headed and that pretty frightening, she had never been on her own and now she had to forge a whole new life, a different identify all the while staying hidden from her husband.

Hinata knew she couldn't hide forever, she didn't intend to, it was just until Sasuke realized that she had done this for the best and moved on. Then she would contact him and finalize their divorce. After the meddling hand that their families had played in compelling her to leave she was sure they would be happy to cooperate and help her escape his grasp.

When she arrived at the train station, she looked at the schedule and became indecisive, what should she do from here. It was tempting to just close her eyes and randomly pick a place, but she couldn't be foolish she had limited resources and no experience living on her own so it was best to choose somewhere she was at least familiar with. Scanning the list she immediately identified Kirigakure, the place where it was always raining and had one of the most magnificent lakes in Japan. She had visited there when she was a teenager for a family engagement.

It would take almost two days by train to arrive at her destination. As expected when she got there it was overcast and the rain seemed ready to pour at a moment's notice. She knew she had some time before he became aware of her disappearance, but she didn't want to take any chances so forgoing comfort she checked in to a rather questionable motel, they just took her cash and didn't ask for any identification.

That was a next problem she was going to have to create a whole new identity for herself, her last names were a dead giveaway. Looking around she noted her depressing surroundings, the squeaky bed, the stains on the carpet, the peeling wall paper.

She hadn't had a proper night's rest since Sasuke had left, she was always on edge ready to flee at the drop of a hat and eating was out of the question her stomach was perpetually tied up in knots. At very least the sheets appeared clean and smelled fresh so succumbing to her body's exhaustion she closed her eyes intending on taking a cat nap.

The sound of rain pelting upon the earth greeted her as she awoke; glancing at her watch she realized she had slept for almost three hours. She didn't feel the least bit rested, still groggy and irritable from lack of sleep.

Stepping into the shoebox they deemed a bathroom she could detect the overwhelming odour of disinfectant and though there were obvious signs of mildew and mold she cast a blind eye and showered hastily. Once she was properly dressed and had nibbled on a sandwich she sat in the middle of the bed with a notebook and a pen in her hand and tried to figure out what she should do next.

First off she needed a new identity. That wasn't as difficult as it sounded, while she didn't have that many friends she still kept in contact with a few high school friends who had always been there when she needed them. This time she needed to call upon Aburame Shino who was now a lawyer and would also be able to recommend a good divorce attorney.

She couldn't help it at the thought of arranging her own divorce made her burst out laughing and long after it ceased to be the least bit funny she was still laughing. At that point she knew that could she either continue laughing or cry and if she went with the latter she was afraid she would lose her nerve and go running back to him pretending as though she hadn't tried to leave him.

A new name, a few false official documents and credentials would get her started on rebuilding a new life for herself.

Well then she needed to find somewhere to settle down and start all over. God had she really thought this through? Could she possibly do this? Groaning Hinata flopped back on the bed staring at her ceiling as though it held the answers to her prayers.

It didn't matter anyway she had made her bed and whether she liked it or not she was going to have to lie in it.

XXX

_Four months later_

Dropping her keys on the counter she shrugged off her jacket before plopping down on her futon exhausted. Work had been really hectic more so than usual, the orders had come flocking in like crazy and she and the rest of the staff could hardly keep up working double time.

That's right she now worked at a diner, with her "limited" education and her insistence on keeping a low profile she took the only job that would have her. It wasn't so bad she supposed, the people she worked it were really quite nice and they didn't ask too many questions about her past.

Though she tried to keep her distance they all seemed insistent on getting her to open up telling her she was part of their family now. Ino, a pretty blond with an eye for fashion was always trying to get her out of her "frumpy" clothes and into something stylish she also provided a running commentary on the lives of well known celebrities. Then there was Kurenai who owned the diner and was a bit of a mother hen, she was always insisting that Hinata eat more declaring that a strong wind would probably knock her down.

Hinata also had a fondness for the cook, Chouji, while he could certainly eat a more than his fair share he was a culinary expert and she enjoyed cooking with him in the kitchen. When she wasn't waiting on customers you could usually find her experimenting with him in the kitchen.

Truthfully the new friends she had made had made the last few months somewhat more bearable, that wasn't to say she hadn't cried herself to sleep for the first few weeks when she had just arrived in Suna. She had chosen it not only because it was quite far from Konoha, but due to the lack of dealings Sasuke's company had with the city.

While the climate was much different from anything she had ever experienced, the distinct lack of greenery and the overwhelming presence of sand, it had its own peculiar beauty. Life here moved at a slower pace, the people were more relaxed as opposed to Konoha where they always seemed to be in a hurry, in a race against time. It hardly ever rained and there were the unexpected sandstorms, but she was quickly becoming adjusted.

She had leased a small apartment; the residents living in the building were mostly seniors and a few small families. It was a good neighbourhood granted a bit rundown, but the people were considerate and generally left her to her own devices.

Everyone here knew her as Nakamura Arata, while her chosen surname was one of the most commonplace in Japan, her first name was specially picked because it meant new and that word basically summed up all that her life was about now. It had taken a bit of getting used to hearing herself called by another name but she wasn't Uchiha-Hyuuga Hinata anymore and she couldn't allow herself to be weighed down by memories of the past if she was going to succeed.

Being extra cautious she had even gone so far as to change her appearance cutting off her long hair until it just brushed her shoulders and letting her bangs grown out, she considered dying it but with her colouring she didn't think she could pull it off too well. To disguise her most distinguishing feature she had bought herself contacts while she would have preferred to have gone with a generic colour like brown it didn't appear very believable so she picked a light blue.

Contrary to believe she didn't stand out that much except for her unusually pale skin, Suna hosted a diverse mixture of races and cultures who all melded together seamlessly, the mark of each individual group was recognized by their influence on the local cuisine and every week there was some festival or the other being celebrated. It was definitely a culture shock and she always seemed to be learning something new about this city, though there were times when she felt an acute longing for the place she had once called home.

When the time arrived when she knew Sasuke was due to return she had been walking on eggshells waiting for the other shoe to drop. She knew the rage he must be in, while she had never been afraid of her husband he could be downright terrifying when he lost his cool and she knew when he found her letter he would be beyond pissed. She prayed he wouldn't find her, that he would give up quickly yet there was that undeniable desperate part that hoped he would come for her that despite her efforts he would get to her and take her into his arms. It was stupid and selfish to want such a thing after the lengths she had gone to escape him, but she was still utterly in love with him and feelings like that didn't go away that easily. It was a real fear that she would never be able to love someone else while still pining after the man she had left behind, that she would never experience that kind of happiness.

Days eventually turned into weeks then surprisingly into months without a sign of Sasuke. She had ritually scanned the newspapers and the internet for any mention about her or their marriage, but she found nothing of interest. Those articles that did mention Sasuke noted that while he had been strangely absent from the business scene for a while he eventually returned not a couple weeks later as though nothing out of the ordinary had occurred and just like that it appeared it life had gone back to normal and he had brushed off her departure as easily as a snake sheds it skin.

Hurt didn't begin to describe how depressed and miserable she felt, this was what she wanted after all, he had gotten on with his life so why did she feel like someone had sucked all the colour out of her world. She had just expected something else…..something more as though there was some sign that he had bothered to look for her, that he cared, that what they had, had really meant something to him. That he was just as devastated and unhappy as she was without him.

Dammit she was being pathetic, she couldn't go on thinking this way else she would drive herself nuts, what's done was done and she had no one to blame, but herself she was the one who left in the first place. Yet a thought that was continually niggling at the back of her mind was how long could she have settled for her one-sided love. Sure she had been incredibly happy with him, but would it have lasted? Eventually she would have wanted, expected more from him, something she didn't even know if he was capable of giving to her.

There had just been so many unresolved issues in their relationship, things that she often let slide, that got swept under the rug because she didn't want to let all her worries and insecurities intrude on their perfect little bubble of happiness.

She guessed looking at it now their relationship was bound to fizzle out, how long could their amazing sexual connection compensate for their lack of communication and their obvious incompatibility. It looks like she had fooling herself for a long time, but god how she had wanted to be happy with him.

For a short time she got to see a part of him that no one else did, the man who could be caring and attentive in his gruff sort of way and his wicked sense of humour. There had even been times when he had looked at her so tenderly, like she was precious and fragile and she could feel her heart swell with love for him convincing herself that one day he would love her back.

Groaning in frustration she pushed herself of the couch and headed towards the bathroom, stripping off her clothes along the way. One thing she really didn't like about her new home was the desperate need to conserve on water which was a given considering the dry, arid climate, but sometimes she just wanted to stand under the shower head and let the hot water soothe her tired muscles and clear her mind, but it was a luxury she couldn't afford.

Once she was finished and dressed in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts Hinata settled down in her bed with a novel. Her pity party was over, she would never get any sleep tonight if she allowed her mind to obsess over Uchiha, after all he didn't seem to spare her much of a thought.

XXX

Yesterday had been a Friday and that was usually the busiest day of the week for the diner, but they did pretty good business throughout the rest of the days. Things usually slow up during the weekends in particular Sunday, but they opened later till around 2 sometimes 3 in the morning because those who spent late nights partying liked to come in and sober up drinking a cup of coffee or if they could handle it a slice of Chouji's infamous peach crumble.

There was visitor in particular Hinata was looking forward to seeing, her favourite customer. Ever since she had started she could always remember him sitting down at the same table around 10-11 on weekends drinking coffee staying until they were just about to close. Not once had he ever brought a visitor or made conversation beyond ordering his usual dose of caffeine and always leaving a rather generous tip.

Since it was her section where his designated table was situated and she automatically became was his waitress.

It probably didn't make sense why she would find a guy who hardly spoke more than a handful of words and always kept to himself would be the slightest bit interesting, but he was. As cliché a statement as this is he had this "mysterious, brooding aura" about him, the more she watched him the more fascinated she became. Hinata wanted to know what made him tick, what exactly went on in his head. Alright so she was beginning to sound like some sort of stalker, and apparently she had a thing for stoic type.

Well it also did help to mention that he was gorgeous in an exotic way. His hair wasn't just red, it was the colour of freshly spilt blood, rich and vibrant reaching just below his ear and disheveled in a way that just made her want to smooth it down. And his eyes were green, but so light they seemed to glow and they were surrounded by dark circles that indicated a case of chronic insomnia and if anything they enhanced his brilliant orbs.

He also possessed very delicate features and smooth pale unblemished skin, but he had a strong clean jawline that dismissed any thought of his face being considered effeminate. Her stranger was taller than her, but that wasn't saying much and he had a wiry build that hinted at muscles underneath his layered clothing.

Ok so maybe she was obsessed, no one would be able to give that many descriptive details about a guy if she hadn't been staring at him like a schoolgirl with a crush.

Admittedly she was transferring all her brooding from her estranged husband to this man. She was quite fed up with the number of times she caught herself thinking about the Uchiha and decided why not direct her thoughts at a complete stranger, there wasn't much harm in that she supposed. It's not like the guy was likely to strike up conversation anytime soon. Hell she didn't even know his name.

Yet she really wanted to get some reaction out of him, a conversation was too much to possibly hope for, but any kind of response besides his silent, contemplative disposition. So she concocted a plan knowing that there was a high probably it would backfire horribly and she might just drive him away and make a complete fool of herself in the process, but she was feeling restless and impatient so what the hell. The monotony of her life and her lingering fear of being discovered was making her a bit loopy it wasn't an easy thing to put most of your life into a box and forget about it.

Like clockwork he showed up at nearing eleven and seated himself at his usual table, her stomach was twisting ever which way, her palms were clammy and her mouth felt dry. The sight of him did away with whatever reckless courage she had built up and she felt scared and anxious, but without even realizing what she was doing she brought his customary cup of coffee and something extra.

Standing at his table, he hadn't even bothered to look up as she shakily put down the cup almost causing the black liquid to slosh onto the table top and hastily put down a plate right next to it. Hinata had brought him a slice of apple pie, she figured it would be a good ice-breaker she didn't know anyone who didn't like pie and Choji's pies were downright sensational.

The next few moments passed excruciatingly slow, she watched him glance at the pie and for a second she was afraid he would just blatantly ignore it and just go sipping his coffee, but luck was on her side…..sort of. Slowly he raised his eyes to look directly at her and she felt her heart freeze, forgetting to breathe as the full focus of his gaze was aimed at her. The only real thought she had was that this man was positively beautiful.

Of course the spell was broken when he spoke, his voice smooth and warm as brandy, "I did not order this."

Hinata became mentally paralyzed and it was an effort to speak when her tongue suddenly felt too big for her mouth.

Reverting to childhood tendency to stutter she answered, "I-I know. It's j-j-ju-just because-"

Oh crap she didn't know what to tell him, dammit it hadn't gone over like this in her head. She couldn't exactly blurt out the truth, but she couldn't just stand there like a dunderhead either. Giving herself a mental pep talk she prompted herself, 'Come one Hinata you were married to a bloody Uchiha. No one's glare could compete with that. So suck it up and answer him.'

Straightening her back she strengthened her voice, "Because not once have I ever seen you order anything besides coffee so I sincerely doubt you have ever tried Chouji's pie which is a shame since its are probably the best you will ever have. I know it's pretty presumptuous of me, but give it a taste and I promise I'll leave you alone."

The redhead didn't break his stare, though his eyes narrowed a bit, but she didn't back down either. She had gone out on a limb and it had taken a lot of guts, she wasn't going to back down now. It seemed her determination won out because letting out a sigh he picked up the fork and broke off piece of the pie before eating it. Hinata gazed intently at his face eagerly awaiting his reaction, but her luck seemed to run out because his expression didn't change, there wasn't even a twitch or a noise. Nothing.

Who the hell was the guy, she had never met anyone who hadn't liked Chouji's pie even the most picky customers couldn't find complaint with this tasty treat.

Well at least she had tried, maybe he wasn't worth her obsessing especially if pie this heavenly couldn't get a response from him.

Shrugging slightly she reached out her hand to pick up the plate to carry it back when his fingers touched her wrist causing her gaze to snap to his face.

"Leave it", he said before retracting his hand.

Biting her lip so she wouldn't let the giddy smile that was threatening to expose her she nodded sharply before turning around and heading back to the kitchen.

Only then did she notice that the rest of the staff who had been lingering around doing nothing due to the lack of customers had relieved their boredom by watching the interaction between them, they had all followed her behind the swinging door before firing their questions at her.

Smiling she held up a hand, "No one should ever come here this long without trying a slice of pie and guess what…..he liked it."

Ino giggled and Chouji did a fist pump in the air. Though he didn't order anything else besides coffee she considered the fact that the pie was gone by the time she returned for the plate and to refill his coffee progress.

And so it continued for almost a month, during that time she dutifully brought a new dessert for him to try like red velvet cupcakes which she got a kick out of since he was a redhead eating equally red cake and lemon meringue, she even specially baked stuff off the menu like tiramisu and strawberry basil sorbet. It was quite intriguing to find out what he liked and what he didn't and if he didn't take more than a few bites or left the plate clean she knew whether or not he had enjoyed the dish. During that entire time they didn't have one conversation though she did try to be more friendly and approachable in case he ever decided he wanted to talk.

To be honest she was attracted to him you would have to be blind not to think he was incredibly good-looking, but that didn't mean she wanted to date him, she had enough baggage to deal with as it was. It's just that he piqued her interest, there was something about him that just captivated her and sometimes she just felt like he needed a friend especially when she occasionally glimpsed a rather hopeless look in his eye.

XXX

Literally dropping unto her bed fully clothed she struggled to keep her eyes from closing, she was dead tired and just wanted to fall asleep. The past week had been brutal, a few of the other waitresses had caught the flu going around and had called in sick. As a result she had to pick up the slack, running herself ragged, but she knew how stressed Kurenai and everyone else had been working so hard making her feel a bit guilt for her mental ranting.

In the end the need to wash off the grime from that day overcame the urge to sleep and she half-heartedly dragged herself to the bathroom. By the time she was finished she was fully awoken and as exhausted as she felt she wasn't sleepy anymore.

Deciding to kill some time and hoping it would eventually put her to sleep she switched on the television. A recap of that day's news was showing and they had arrived at the entertainment segment of the newscast. She hadn't been paying much attention until she heard the announcer mention the name "Uchiha Sasuke" immediately her notice flew to the tv screen and she turned up the volume frantically.

"Earlier this evening the president of the illustrious Uchiha Cooperation, Uchiha Sasuke was spotted attending a charity gala escorted by none other than the stunning supermodel, Murakami Fumiko who has recently ended a two year relationship with singer, Nakano Ryota."

This scope was accompanied by various pictures of the couple photographed at the event showing a tall, elegant willowy woman next to the man she loved. There were pohtos of her staring adoringly at him, his arm around her waist, Fumiko whispering into his ear.

The remote control in her hand clattered on the floor as she sat there her eyes transfixed on the images on the television screen, her heart was hammering so loudly she could hear ever thump and just as suddenly her body began to quiver and her arms wrapped around her frame suddenly feeling cold, all the warmth and life had suddenly abandoned her.

This could't be true, that wasn't her Sasuke. Never. Never!

It had only been a few months, a few bloody months. He wasn't supposed to move on that quickly, he wasn't supposed to forget her that fast. Didn't she matter? Wasn't she worth looking for?

She pressed her land to her mouth trying to muffle her sobs, shaking her head in denial as though willing the knowledge to flee from her mind. Closing her eyes she slid off the couch and unto the floor her knees drawn up to her chest as she tried to make her body as small as she felt in that moment. She wondered how she could still be living when her heart had just gone through the shredder and there was only bitterness and sorrow to keep her company.

XXX

Walking into the diner around at half ten he sat at his table awaiting the mischievous waitress who was always too cheery for her own good, but it might be he found her so troublesome since she actually made him want to crack a smile in return which wasn't something he didn't often and the fact that his thoughts ran over her too often for his liking.

He waited for around ten minutes before finally someone came to attend to him longer than he ever had to wait, but when he looked up expecting to see those happy blue eyes teasing him he saw one of the other waitresses holding his order of coffee.

Frowning slightly he inquired, "Where is the waitress who usually serves?"

"Oh you mean Arata um sorry I mean Nakamura-san. She didn't show up for work today, I guess she wasn't feeling well we are short-staffed this week. Is there anything else you'd like me to get for you?" the blond girl asked.

"No."

Once she left he sat staring at the cup of coffee, before sighing and drinking it without quite tasting the strong bitter flavor or inhaling it pleasant aroma. Once his cup was empty he stood up leaving behind the money for his beverage before walking out.

This sudden deviation from his routine didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the workers in the diner.

XXX

A/N: Well this chapter turned out longer than expected, I guess when I figured out what I was going to write about it the words just came pouring out usually I just wing it and write whatever comes to my head.

So she left Sasuke and is now living in Suna under a whole new identity and now I have introduced a new major character into the story, yep he has a big part to play. I would hope by now you figured out who he is, if not its Gaara.

**Just to reiterate in case you start panicking this is going to be a SasuHina story when everything is said and done, so no worries.**

Tell me what you think please. You all leave such fabulous reviews I really enjoyed reading your comments and reactions.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

She hurt. Sometimes she had a hard time catching her breath because the pain became so overwhelming. Every insecurity and fear she ever had reared to the surface.

Hinata had done the right thing, she knew and those photos had proved it. Sas- she could even say his name without it being accompanied by a fresh wave of tears. He had never been that affectionate with her in public, no picture of them together had ever looked as perfect and _right_ as the one shown on the television. Murakami Fumiko was the kind of woman who looked like she belonged on the arm of someone as gorgeous and powerful as the man she loved.

It didn't make the reality any easier to bear knowing that the months she had spent agonizing and crying herself to sleep, acting for his touch, clutching his shirt in her hands willing him to be by her side had not been reflected in him.

No of course she didn't think he had been so desperate as to call out a search party to scour the country looking for her or had been willing to bribe and threaten all those who had last seen her, putting out a reward, anything for a clue for her whereabouts. Those had merely been fantasies she used to comfort her broken heart that he would find her regardless of her efforts and would chain her to him with a confession of love so that she would never leave his side.

Those were the thoughts of a foolish love-struck girl. She knew better, but her heart had not been so accepting and had kept a small flame of hope burning that he would come for her.

Though she tried to quell the thought it spread like a disease infecting her with grief and despair. Had she reall meant so little to him? Was she that replaceable, so easily forgotten? Had he even bothered to find her?

While she desperately wanted to know to the answers to questions that kept her up at night, fighting the urge to breakdown she was equally as frightened to know the truth because she might very well shatter upon hearing it.

XXX

Hinata didn't know how she managed to drag herself out of bed Monday morning, she felt like crap and it was more than likely she looked like it. Taking a look at herself in the mirror she grimaced, her eyes were red and puffy and the combination of the morning light and her persistent crying had left her with a nasty headache.

She made a pathetic attempt to clean up her appearance, but it didn't do much good, her hair looked greasy and unwashed and while the swelling had gone down there were dark circles beneath her eyes giving her a haggard look.

Her weekend had been spent alternately bawling her eyes out while buried under the covers, a couple times she had been forced to throw up when her nausea had become too overpowering. It seemed the recent revelation about her estranged husband made her literally sick to her stomach she had hardly eaten for fear of being forced to rush to toilet.

Ugh puke tasted vile and left the most awful aftertaste in her mouth.

The chill that had descended upon her since the bomb that had been dropped persisted. While it might have been well into the 30s outside she was unable to control her shivering.

When she arrived at work everyone began to inquire about her health, first she had stayed home from work during the weekend, and then she showed up looking like death had warmed over. It wasn't difficult to convince them that she had also gotten the flu, however it led to Kurenai insisting she take the day off and get back to bed.

While the sentiment was appreciated there was no way she was going back home where she would spend the entire time wallowing in misery, her thoughts consumed by him. She refused to say his name, for her voice would crack embarrassingly and there would be a familiar stinging sensation in her eyes.

Thankfully it wasn't hard to convince the older woman, the other waitresses were still out sick and they needed all the help they could get, but of course they insisted she take it easy, allotting her frequent breaks and giving her a hearty bowl of Choji's Everything soup that was supposed to get rid of everything from hangovers to indigestion.

Their obvious concern moved her more than they could have imagined. Hinata hadn't gotten much care and attention from many people in her life. The Hyuugas weren't exactly the warm, fuzzy type and any sign of weakness was heavily frowned upon. As for her married life she went out of her way not to be a bother, if she wasn't feeling well she looked after herself the notion of someone attending to her even servants made her uncomfortable.

Yet these people who didn't really know anything about her and hadn't even pried accepting her whole-heartedly had shown her more kindness than she had ever received from anyone else excluding _him_ and her heart just filled with warmth and affection for them.

She had started off so lost and uncertain, Hinata really hadn't known where her life was headed and she didn't really have any plans or any connections to her former life. She was alone, utterly alone yet somehow these people had made a place in her life and given her hope, helping her rebuild her life, her confidence, their warmth and caring had become a balm to her bruised heart and weary soul.

Starting over didn't sounds so terrible surrounded by these people. To them she wasn't a defect, a failure, a disappointment. They didn't know about her messy past or her complicated family history or her high profile marriage, she was simply Arata and it was the most wonderful, liberating feeling. No one expected anything of her or was critically judgmental; for once she could let down her guard and just start being herself without all the expectations and disapproving gaze of her family weighing heavily upon her casting doubt about every decision she made.

More importantly she could begin discovering who she was beyond being a pitiful heiress, a bargaining chip, an imperfect wife, what she wanted to do with her life. Her dream of becoming a doctor might not be possible anymore, but there was a world of possibilities and she wouldn't let this chance slip away.

Oh she knew she was using this as a diversion but it was better than spending every waking moment reminiscing about what could have been. She had made her choice, she kept telling herself that but it wasn't always so easy to remember. Her thoughts and her emotions were far from obedient and willing to comply.

There were days where she fell back into a slump and it was all she could do to stop herself from picking up the phone and dialing his number if only to hear his voice. It was torturous having to look at couples in love, holding hands, looking at each other with secret affectionate smiles, small intimate touches. Just the sight made her heart ache with longing, but god she hated to watch them, being reminded every damn second of it all the things she could never have.

The pain and despair she felt knowing that he had moved up with his life already and she was still struggling to put the past behind her made her wish she could just go to sleep and never wake up.

XXX

However as the days went by the situation worsened for Hinata, she supposed if she were isolated she might fared better but as it was the world was becoming a smaller and smaller place each day due to advances in technology and communication. Thus she couldn't turn on the television or pass by the newsstand without seeing his face plastered on a magazine cover that that woman by his side.

Even at the diner there was no relief Ino being the resident gossip refused to let up about the latest development in the tabloids and then there were the school girls who came in every afternoon with his name upon their lips as they giggled and fawned over their holy word touching the glossy pages with reverence.

Apparently no one had anything better to our occupy their thoughts and by extension their conversations with so she was forced to bear the incessant prattling and speculation fighting the urge to run out of the diner with her ears plugged singing as loudly as possible to block out their words. It was becoming harder to resist fulfilling her frequent daydream of tearing their precious magazines to pieces and smashing those evil television sets with her mallet as her frustration mounted.

Honestly wasn't it enough that the love of her life had apparently forgotten her completely and upgraded to a skinner, prettier companion, but the universe felt it necessary to rub it in her face ever blasted second a every miserable day.

It was enough to drive her to the edge of madness.

Her only reprieve came in the form of her redhead customer who dutifully showed up every Saturday sometimes on Sundays to take her mind off her troubles.

That evening she smiled tiredly as she greeted him before handing him his usual coffee and a plate of chocolate chip and oatmeal cookies. He didn't say anything to her in return not that she expected him to, but she was glad for his prescene he gave her a sense of normalcy that was sorely lacking in her life these days.

When she returned a half an hour later to refill his coffee she noticed the palte of cookies was left untouched puzzling her. At very least he usually tried a piece before deciding he didn't like something and this time she had been positive the cookies would have appealed to him. Unable to stifle a sigh of disappointment she reached out to take away the plate when he surprised her by raising his head to look her in the eye.

Hinata felt her breath hitch as she met those luminous green eyes that always left her feeling awed and fumbling for words. Very rarely had he initiated eye contact then he followed up that surprising action by actually speaking to her.

"Sit with me."

Though the words weren't quite as polite as courtesy dictated, his tone bordered on commanding she refused to let such a rare opportunity slip past that she took the seat opposite him feeling intrigued.

She did wonder for a second if she would get in trouble for sitting with a customer after all she wasn't on her break, then again looking around she noticed that there were only a few other diners all preoccupied with their meals.

Well it would hurt she thought and tried to justify that her feet were aching.

However after a few moments passed without a word being spoken she began to feel awkward after all he was the one who had invited her to sit and while she had spent quite a few evenings musing about what she would say to him if they actually had a conversation her ability to speak seemed to have temporarily deserted her leaving her to study the cookies intently wondering what imperfection with those seemingly delightful treats could have put off her stranger.

"You look tired," were the words he finally spoke to break the silence causing her head to snap up so quickly in response she almost gave herself whiplash. While they weren't the ones she expected to hear she was at least relieved he had said something.

Now how to respond….

She knew the longer she took to reply the more foolish she was beginning to look and she didn't have the time or energy to come up with some brilliant answer to display her wit and verbal prowess so she settled with, "It's been a rather busy week here at the diner and today has been particularly long."

However her answer didn't seem to satisfy him though for his expression darkened a bit and his lips thinned in displeasure. Then as he linked his fingers in an action she had come to associate with him in deep thought as he spoke, "You have not been yourself."

Now that surprised and sent her mind reeling. He had noticed her inner turmoil? Were her troubles so evident in her manner?

Feeling disheartened and disappointed that her façade hadn't done as good a job as she had hoped at hiding her emotional conflict she tried to smile flippantly, "We all have our off days it just seems mine have been more bad than good recently, but thank you for your concern I-"

He interrupted her before she could complete her sentence his words unsettling her once more.

"Tell me about it."

She was so stunned she stared at him blinking in response as her brain tried to process what he had just said. Chuckling nervously she ran her hand through her short bob, a habit she had picked up every time she felt worried or anxious as she contemplated how to reply.

Frankly it wasn't any of his business and she was under no obligation to answer his request not that it even sounded remotely imploring, thought she suspected this man didn't ask as much as demand when he wanted something. Of course she couldn't tell him the truth, he was an absolute stranger she couldn't go sprouting off her troubles to the first person who asked even if he was a special case.

But part of her was sorely tempted by the offer.

The longer she stayed quiet her feelings of discontent in her chest grew, as though her emotional and physical exhaustion were catching up with her it took a degree of effort to even keep herself upright not to mention she felt as though the silence were choking her, but she knew it wasn't the quiet between them, it was the unspoken grief and anger and frustration that she kept bottled in.

She knew what she was getting herself into when she left Konoha, she was leaving her old life behind and starting a new one where no one knew her, that mean that she couldn't share her problems or her sadness or her heartbreak with anyone, she had to deal with it on her own. Yet lately keeping everything trapped inside had begun to stifle her, she was so wrapped up in the chaos that had taken over her life trying to wade through the mess alone. All the while she felt as though the harder she tried the deeper she sunk.

Hinata's desperate wish was to have someone who knew her pain, who knew the complete train wreck her life had become. She liked that she was just another face in the crowd and no one cared about that part of her life but her past clung to her relentlessly, a ball and chain that there was no release from.

So taking a deep breath she took the plunge before she could back out once her common sense prevailed.

"Alright, I do not know how you will benefit from listening to my issues but it would do me some good to actually talk to someone. So where do I start…" leaning back in her seat she couldn't help looking at her fingers and feeling a pang at the loss of the ring she had once proudly worn.

Sighing she shifted her gaze to look out the window refusing to meet his eyes because some foolish part of her felt as though he could gleam every secret she held if she meet his stare.

Fiddling unconsciously with her fingers she chose her words carefully, "I think it's pretty obvious I'm not from Suna, in fact I don't really know how I even ended up here as opposed to any other place, but I have meet some wonderful people who have not made me regret my decision to stay here.

"I came here looking for a fresh start, my old life had a lot of difficulties and at the time the best decision seemed like leaving it all behind and starting over. It hasn't exactly been easy being on my own, but I don't mind I'm learning a lot about myself in the process. However leaving behind my past isn't as easy as I thought it would be.

"It's just…..I'm…." she clenched her hands into fists in frustration. She didn't know how to articulate all that she had given up, what she had sacrificed for the best of everyone she thought.

Sighing her shoulders slumped in response, "I have a lot of unresolved problems and running away didn't make them disappear. When I decided to go away I also made the choice to leave someone behind, someone important. It's just about one of the most difficult things I ever had to do."

It seemed talking wasn't helping her quite as much as she thought it would for she felt the wall behind which she had tried to use to keep her emotions at bay was crumbling rapidly the more she opened up about her past. Hinata was afraid if she didn't get the last few words out in a hurry she was going to lose it.

"Over the last couple of months I have been beating myself up because of it. It's been tearing me apart the guilt, but it seems now that I have been stressing out over nothing." She paused closing her eyes as she tried to find her courage to say the words she needed to admit it out loud, trying not to think about it wasn't going to change the situation.

"I couldn't forgive myself for taking such a decision on my own, but I guess fate's laughing at me now because he has moved on. Yet for some reason I can't do the same."

And with those words her resolve broke and she was forced looked away unable to bear his reaction as her face crumpled and the tears spilled from her scrunch up eyes. This was the last thing she wanted to do in front of this man yet here she was blubbering like a child even after she had thought herself all cried out.

The universe must really hated her for unable to stem the flush of humiliation and irritation about her lack of self control. She really was pathetic.

However while she had been caught up in belittling herself her redhead stranger had unexpectedly reached across the table and taken her hand clasping it in his own, the warmth of his hand and his actions startling her into looking up.

Though her gaze was obscured by tears the serious expression on his face had softened a bit and his eyes seemed to be telling her something she didn't have the presence of mind to figure out, but his small act spoke volumes and she couldn't help but give a watery, though grateful smile in return.

XXX

A/N: I am so very sorry about the delay I know I haven't updated in months, but I recently started university and it has been a major adjustment period as a result my writing took a backseat. However I'm more comfortable and experienced and I hope you will continue to support this fic.

I had planned on writing about Sasuke but I felt it was necessary to get this out of the way first. I also wanted to include Gaara'a POV because his actions were seriously out of the blue and you don't know exactly what's going on his head, but I'll get to that soon.

Anyway this chapter was all about Hinata and really the poor girl has been having a hard time and things just kept on mounting until it got to this point, literally blurting out her troubles to a stranger.

I truly hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you think and Happy New year to all of you! I hope 2012 is filled with happiness and good things for each of you.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Reaching out his hand he caressed her cheek, admiring the sleeping form of lovely his wife tangled in bed sheets. It was a teasing display, flashes of flawless pale skin hinted at the supple, delicate body made for pleasure, he had spent hours, days worshipping that frame. If he were to close his eyes a perfect image of her was burned onto his retina. Sighing he couldn't help reflecting that he was going to need that photographic memory of his to get through the next few weeks away from home, away from her.

Just the thought made him chuckle softly in slight amusement, it still surprised him just how much he had changed. Some days he would look in the mirror and he couldn't fathom the person he had been before she came. That Uchiha Sasuke had never needed anyone, to him relying on someone was a sign of weakness in his eyes. He wasn't dependent upon anyone for happiness.

Yet now the mere thought of leaving her behind, of spending weeks away from her depressed him, business had always been important to him fulfilling his duties had been his number one priority, but now it didn't seem to give him as much satisfaction as hearing her warm spine tingling laugh that seemed to thaw the cold that surrounded his heart.

Sasuke hadn't really started appreciating life until he had began to spend time with her and from then on he wanted every moment of their time together to last for ages, he didn't want the happiness, the contentment and security he felt with her to end. Growing up the relationship between his mother and father had been distant and formal, there hadn't been any examples of a "loving" relationship thus he hadn't expected his married life to be any different. He had always scoffed at those couples in love and completely wrapped up in each other knowing that sooner or later the attraction would fizzle out as quickly as fireworks did burning bright, blazing before going up in smoke after all the divorce rate wasn't disapproving his ideals in the least.

Now he was beginning to doubt himself, he couldn't put a name to what he felt for the sweet, kind woman he had been fortunate to be married to, but he couldn't deny that his feelings ran deep and with each day they grew stronger.

Looking back he frowned upon his earlier treatment of her, he had been a downright bastard, treating her as a possession, she had held no meaning to him beyond fulfilling her duty which was to procure him an heir. She hadn't been clingy or needy nor had she been flashy or extravagant burning through his money with the pace of a racehorse as the wives in his social circle where known to do, no she been quiet and gentle with a sharp mind and impeccable manners, she was the perfect trophy wife yet she couldn't do the one thing that was expected of her.

And for a long time her had begrudged her for failing to give him a child, irrationally upset with her for all her miscarriages ignoring her tears and pain dismissing them as hormones and theatrics. His resentment towards her had grown steadily and sometimes even looking at her made his mood turn sour after all he had been stuck with a defect. The seemingly perfect wife was perfectly useless he had thought.

Blaming her made it easier not to confront his own feelings of grief and disappointment at losing his child, he had been secretly looking forward to being a father, towards spoiling his infant. Sasuke had wanted to ensure his child would never doubt that he was loved or wanted; he didn't want his child to have to strive for every ounce of attention as he had with his father always questioning his self-worth and whether or not he was good enough.

However as he looked upon the broken shell of his wife on the hospital bed the day they lost Megumi he couldn't deny that her suffering was greater than his own, that while he had buried his feelings of anguish she had been suffering through every moment of hers alone. Sasuke also was not unaware of the taunting and mockery she would face at the hands of their families for losing a yet another child.

Yet she, no they hadn't just lost an heir, they had lost a part of themselves, a beautiful little person they had managed to create, a baby who had not gotten the chance to live and now that spot of sunshine, that ray of hope was gone despite their best efforts, fate had once again cheated them out of their chance of happiness and a pit of despair was encroaching them.

It was in that moment he decided he had lost enough, his child was gone, but he would not lose his wife. He owed her his support for putting her through this, for abandoning her, for running away because he hadn't been strong enough to confront his grief.

When he approached her he hadn't expected her to respond or even accept his presence not that he deserved it, after all he had never given her a reason to trust him, so why start now. But once again Hinata surprised him by allowing him to hold her and seek reprieve in her company.

From then on he promised to stay by her side to help them both get through their loss. It pained him to see her so small and vulnerable, defenseless again the withering gaze of their families thus somehow in his mind he appointed himself her protector and did his best to keep their clans at bay.

He held her as she wept and clasp her hand when they visited Megumi's headstone and kissed her breathless when she just needed to forget. Somewhere down the line his own pain diminished as he focused on caring for her and eventually they began fostering a relationship.

It wasn't something they talked about, but after the first time they slept together after losing their daughter there was an unspoken agreement that passed between them that they would give their marriage a try. It wasn't even all that difficult.

After the months Sasuke had spent by his wife's side helping her recover any lingering trace of discomfort vanished, they knew each other on a personal level, had witnessed each other at their lowest point and that helped them cross bridges that most couples never managed to make.

Megumi's death had brought them together whereas others would have drifted apart.

They weren't very talkative and for all appearances they didn't' have much in common, but they were comfortable in each other's company. They didn't need to talk to fill the silence, though conversation was never lacking either, Hinata was quite clever and he valued her opinion, never hesitating to ask her for her thoughts upon something because she gave a diplomatic, honest response and a new perspective at looking at a problem.

Then there was her cooking, his wife could give any executive chef a run for their money, she was exceptionally skilled in the kitchen and her cooking set the standard for every other chef he ate from be it at meetings or dinner parties he could always inwardly smirk that in comparison Hinata's dishes were far superior in taste and originality.

Sasuke knew that their clans had not approved of the new development in their relationship, her inability to provide an heir meant they were looking to replace with someone who could get the job done. That however was not something he was in favour of in the least, he did not want to give up Hinata and there was no way in hell they were getting him to remarry.

It was a point of contention between him and the clans as he opposed them every turn when they attempted to sabotage his marriage to her. Until this instance he had never openly contested his family, but he absolutely refused to back down. He had accepted it when they had chosen a bride for him, had married her, had even bedded and given his name and all the rights that belonged to the wife of the head of the Uchiha clan and now they wanted to take it all away from him.

He would not allow it.

She was his, Hinata belonged to him and he would not allow her to be branded as a failure and tossed aside while he had another woman foisted on him to be his brood mare. Uchiha Sasuke was no one's puppet and he refused to dance to their whims.

However he had not prepared for them to subvert him and attack Hinata directly, knowing her to be his weak point, they sent her sister pinpoint her insecurities and exploit them. Preying on her sense of obligation and selflessness, taking advantage of her self esteem issues and using it against her. Leading her to believe that best thing she could do, her only choice was dissolve their marriage and break ties with him. Hanabi played her, knowing exactly how to crush her sister and bend her to her will, just the thought of that little imp in his house undermining his wife summoned a cold fury that obliterated all good intent and mercy, he wanted to destroy her.

They had thought to keep him in the dark, but he knew his wife too well and the hold her family had over her. In addition his servants were loyal to him nothing happened under his roof without him hearing about it.

He reflected upon the chill that had descended upon him when she first proposed the idea of divorce sent him reeling, such a topic had never been an issue yet for it to appear now when things had been going so well raised immediate warning flags and he knew immediately who was to blame.

It sickened and angered him to think that their families were so petty and vindictive, so ready and willing to destroy his happiness for their own gain. That they would target his wife upsetting her, laying blame at her feet for something that had never been her fault, if anything the Hyuuga clan should have been held accountable for what they had done to Hinata, it was because of them, and them alone that he had no children of his own.

All his attention had been devoted to making Hinata realize how much she meant to him, that in no way was it acceptable for her to leave him. He put all his efforts into reminding her how good they were together, that what they thought and felt for each other, was all that really mattered. Sasuke wanted to wipe the taint of their families from her mind completely.

And honestly he felt he was succeeding, they were even closer he would readily admit after spending so much time together. He wasn't one to speak about his feelings freely, but through his actions Sasuke tried to let her know she mattered, that what they had together was important to him.

However time slipped by too quickly and all too soon he would have to leave for Germany, a trip that had been scheduled months in advance, there was simply no way he could miss it. Yet the unease that persisted in the back of his mind made him reconsider the trip, he didn't feel comfortable leaving her at home within the reach of their clans it was too soon, he wouldn't be there to protect her.

When the time came for him to leave he grasped her hand, tangling the other in her hair locking their eyes together, "Come with me. We can see Germany together, hell we can take a tour of Europe if you like. I want you to be by my side."

Shaking her head she laughed a little, "No I have to stay here, you won't be able to concentrate with me there. It's better if I stay behind. Stop worrying or you'll get wrinkles", she teased poking him in the forehead.

"I'll be distracted if you're not there besides. Come with me," he repeated his eyes imploring.

"No. No I can't." He tried to interrupt but she placed a finger on his lips, "I'll be fine, the time will pass quickly. I'm sure you will be back here before you know it. Now no more protests or you will miss you plane."

Sighing he resisted the urge to throw her over his shoulder and haul her onto the airplane forcibly; he didn't want to leave her behind something just didn't sit right with him.

Scowling at being denied he tugged her closer before kissing her soundly, his lips meeting hers as though saying one last goodbye, trying to brand himself into her memory so that she wouldn't forget who she belonged to no matter what their families tried,

And he was right, he did feel his attention was divided and the greater portion was devoted to fussing about Hinata back at home. Sasuke cursed himself every night before he went to sleep in that cold bed that he hadn't done has his instincts had given him otherwise he wouldn't have been alone and troubled because his wife would be right beside him where he could look after her and keep her out of the clan's reach.

More than a couple of times he has spaced out during meetings, replying generically to save face even as he mentally berated his for his wondering thoughts. The sooner he could wrap up things here the sooner he could get back to her and that was the mindset he employed to keep him on track reminding himself every time he felt his attention slipping away it would mean one less night feeling miserable in an empty bed in a foreign country.

Of course the one guilty pleasure he indulged in was calling her, though he had to refrain from picking up the phone every time the whim struck him. Sasuke would wait all day just to hear her voice, though there was a time difference of 7 hours he wanted their conversation to be the last thing on his mind before he fell asleep so as a result he sometimes went to sleep in the wee hours of the morning while she arose with the dawn so they could have a chance to reconnect as his day came to an end and hers just began.

"If our meeting tomorrow continues along the same line as it did today I shall be forced to strangle those imbeciles", he growled in frustration as he swiped his hand angrily through his hair.

In response he heard her smothered laughter knowing that she trying to restrain her amusement in light of his predicament. "Don't think I can't hear you Hinata."

"Ano I'm sorry", she coughed a bit trying to disguise her residual chuckling, "I know that regardless of how difficult and uncompromising your associates may seem I have complete faith in you convincing them to cooperate.

"You mustn't lose your patience. After all you are an Uchiha and you are never one to give in easily" she teased, but nonetheless he could feel his resolve strength upon hearing her encouragement.

No he was not one to blow his cool; he would wear them down and get their compliance one way or another. They were not going to make him back down, he was Uchiha Sasuke and he yielded to no one.

Smirking as the plans for retaliation formed in his mind he thanked her, "You are a wise one, my wife. If not for your calm reasoning I may have already browbeaten these dimwits. I'll be sure to demonstrate how grateful I am when I return." It was his turn chuckle as he heard her sputter in embarrassment imagining that delightful blush that colored her pale cheeks.

"Now no more talk of work I won't have it dominate my time with you as well. Tell me of your plans today."

That was how most of their conversations went as he vented his frustration and she soothed and motivated with him, her patience and support unwavering, it was all he could do not to demand that she flight out to be with him, but the promise of returning home to her was all that held his tongue.

With only a couple days of his trip left Sasuke was anxious to return home. The deal was pretty much wrapping up, there were simply a few loose ends to be dealt with then he would be on the first plane back to Japan, back to his wife.

He missed Hinata that much was clear, but he hadn't realized just how much she had spoilt him and now his taste buds were forever ruined. It sounded like an exaggeration…well it probably was, but nonetheless he had never been one to care about what he ate. It was merely a requirement for living, one had to eat, but he never really derived much pleasure or comfort out of eating until she began cooking for him. Then he understood why they said the way to a man's heart was through his stomach because she pretty much ruled it.

Of course he made sure to mention to her how she had corrupted his taste buds and it was only fair he receive some sort of compensation. After all three weeks of bland dishes was a particular kind of torment.

"You've done me an injustice, my wife."

"Nani? What's wrong?"

"For the past few weeks I have been eating sustenance that is comparable to cardboard. Their food is absolutely unpalatable thanks to you and your cooking."

There was a pause before she replied incredulously, "You've eaten cardboard before?"

Sasuke could feel his eye twitch in annoyance.

"No, dear wife", he said tersely, "I have never eaten cardboard. Their cooking is merely reminiscent of it."

"Then how can you truly compare their food to cardboard if you haven't ever tried it?"

"Do you want me to eat cardboard?" he deadpanned.

"Well no, but you can't compare their food to something like cardboard unless you have had it before, it's quite impolite. I'm, sure their food is perfectly edible, you merely being difficult."

"I never said it wasn't edible", he managed to utter through clenched teeth "I'm saying that I might have well have been eating it because the food was absolutely tasteless in comparison to yours! I think these people have never even heard of salt."

"There is something called a salt shaker you know Sasuke" she chided.

Exhaling sharply he quelled the urge to the growl in frustration, this woman was absolutely incorrigible.

"But I thank you for the backhand compliment anyway", he could literally hear the smile in her voice.

Argh the bloody woman drove him mad sometimes.

It's not to say the German's cooking was terrible, even if he didn't particularly care for their cuisine, but it was just that he missed his wife's cooking. Sasuke missed that her knew all his favourite dishes and purposely avoided all those foods that he hated, that she made onigiri every time he had a frustrating day at the office and knew exactly how he took his coffee and though he didn't like tea in the least she had made a special blend that was worth drinking just for him because she was aghast at the thought of anyone not liking tea. Just little things that no one had ever bothered to pay attention to making it so much more special to him and create that sense of longing for home, for that comfort and familiarity.

Now he actually had a reason to look forward to returning, because for once he had someone waiting for him and that made all the difference.

He chuckled to himself in the dark room as he pondered upon his latest conversation with her, admittedly he knew he sounded like a petulant child, but he was homesick and pretty much fed up of his trip already. Thus the Uchiha felt than gave him enough justification to whine if he bloody hell wanted to.

Even though she spoke to him as she usually did he could help but detect a note of hesitancy in her voice when he questioned her about things at home or how she randomly seemed to slip into melancholy, her stifled laughter did nothing to assuage his concerns. Sasuke was quite tempted to send someone to check up on her, he just could ignore his instincts which left him feeling worried and frustrated as she evaded all questions about her family and deflected any suggestions that something might be wrong. But the Uchiha has relied on his gut too often not to trust it and things just didn't sit right with him only their daily calls were what pacified him and stopped him from taking any drastic measures knowing that he was one day closer to being back with her and he didn't want to alert her about his suspicions and inadvertently make her think he didn't trust her.

Though he knew his wife well enough to know she would rather bite off her own tongue before she thought to burden him with her problems and that left him anxious. How could he protect her if she didn't tell him what was wrong!

When the final day of his stay arrived he was immensely relived yet his eagerness to return had only intensified knowing that he was only hours away from seeing her face again, from hold her against him, inhaling in her familiar scent, being surrounded by her warmth. He couldn't resist one last call, just reaffirming that they would be together soon.

"Sasuke?" she answered, sounding confused….and was that fear he heard in her voice.

"I know we spoke last night, but I wanted to inform you that my flight will be leaving soon. We shall be seeing each other in while, but I wanted to hear your voice one last time."

"I know…..I can't wait-" but she couldn't finish her sentence before he heard what sounded like a muffled sob.

"Hinata", he spoke insistently, "Hinata!" he repeated when she didn't reply he could now plainly hear the sound of her crying. His heart raced as the myriad of possibilities flitted through his mind. What the hell had happened since he last spoke to her?

A heavy leaden feeling settled in his stomach and he couldn't help the chill that had descended upon him, the sharp tang of fear in his mouth.

Softening his voice he pleaded, "Tell me what's going on Hinata. Why are you crying?"

Sniffling and clearing her throat she tried to put him off, "It's nothing Sasuke. You just caught me at a bad time. Nothing's wrong I promise."

Scowling he kept his tone low, but his voice hardened, "I don't believe you. Please don't lie to me Hinata. Tell me what's wrong."

"Leave it alone Sasuke please don't ask anymore" she begged, but he could not let it rest.

"I will be home in soon, you can either tell me now or I will find out when I arrive. Don't make me worry, because one way or another I going to know exactly what's going on."

At his last words her restraint on her emotions faltered and the tears returned in full force, he could hear the great heaving sobs and knew her petite frame must be trembling with sorrow.

"Let me help you. Please why won't you let me in?"

Her voice trembling and obscured by her crying she fumbled, "I can't. I just can't. I have to go now Sasuke. Please have a safe flight."

"No! Don't hang up! Hinata."

Her voice was soft, quivering and impossibly sad, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Goodbye, Sasuke."

The next sound he heard was the defeating beeping of the call being disconnected.

His fingers shaking he swiftly redialed her number, but was greeted automatically by voicemail.

Growling in frustration it was all he could do not to smash the useless phone in his, but as his cold logic and rational prevailed he scrolled through his address book before calling the one person who could help him now.

"What is it? You woke me from a nap you know", the male on the other end grumbled.

"Nara listen to me, this is important. I need you to…."

A/N: Yes I know this chapter took a long time. I have been working on this thing since January, but all my creative juices just dried up and everything I wrote just sounded pretty crappy. There was more planned for this chapter, but I knew if I didn't post it now it would take me god knows how long to complete it.

So now you have seen Hinata through Sasuke's eyes and its pretty much obvious the guy's in love with her even if he doesn't realize it. I know he seems OOC because he's so much more expressive than the actual Sasuke who is a stick in a mud and honestly I think that it just one of the many ways she has liberated him. After all the guy didn't give a crap about anything but making money and acting like the clan's puppet, it's like she stuck him in the microwave and put him on defrost and now he can feel! Lol.

Anyway I can't wait to hear what you think and the next chapter we'll be hearing from both Hinata and Sasuke. Yay, right?

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Groaning in pain she gingerly eased herself into a chair, sighing in relief that she had was finally off her poor battered feet for the first time that day. Definitely besides having to deal with unruly, hard to please customers being on her feet all day was the hardest part of being a waitress. Hinata untied the laces of her shoes wiggling her toes as she felt circulation return to her extremities before propping them up on a nearby chair. If her feet could talk they would probably be cussing her right now, not that she could blame them.

It had been an extremely long and tiring day, not to mention the temperature had risen well in to the thirties today and the AC hadn't made much of a difference. And everyone know that on a sweltering hot day like this one the customers were hardly easy to deal with being irritable and snappish leaving her holding on to her composure with bare threads. Even she had her limits.

Hinata couldn't wait to go home and scrub off the grime clinging to her skin that made her feel grungy and filthy and less than human.

It had been a couple weeks since her meltdown in front of Gaara things had had pretty much returned to normal, she hadn't spilled the rest of her guts even if she was dying to and he had resumed eating her treats without complaint. And no they hadn't had a single conversation since.

It shouldn't have bothered her, not so much at least but the sad truth was she was lonely. Not that the people at work weren't great, she just didn't feel comfortable getting too close to them knowing that with Sasuke's face plastered all over by the media and the possibility of her past coming to light she honestly didn't want to drag them into her mess or have them unwittingly out her.

Yet with Gaara she just couldn't rationalize her attachment to him, he was this enigma that she wanted to figure out. Hinata knew he wasn't a very open person and he kept his thoughts to himself, but it intrigued her even more to find out what made him tick, to get into his world even if it now seemed like she was trying to escape hers.

It shouldn't have been this hard being isolated loneliness had been her companion for so many years, it was all she had known while she had been with the Hyuuga. It was easy to envy everyone else for what they had, but at that time in her life she had been accepting of the fact that she would probably spend her life being all alone. Then he came along and gave her a taste of love, of friendship, affection all the things she had taught she would never experience, and thought weren't worth missing if she had never had it in the first place.

Now here she was back to being by herself even if she was surrounded by wonderful people, they couldn't fill the void leaving Sasuke had caused and she didn't feel so comfortable and accepting of her old friend, because she had changed, to now know what it was like to have more, to feel outrageously happy and complete because of another person.

She would not fall into a pit of despair she was better than that at least she hoped she was. Not to mention she didn't haul her ass halfway across the country to leave behind the man she loved with every ounce of her being to wallow in her own goddamn self-pity.

She needed to pick up the pieces and glue them back the hell together and hold them in place so she could figure out on how to stand on her own two feet without lamenting about the past.

When Friday evening arrived she could hardly wait for the weekend to start, she wanted to laze around in bed till late morning and sit down in front her television set eating breakfast in her pajamas with plans to set about cleaning her apartment with the music turned up as she shimmied her way through her home with a dust rag in one hand and the disinfectant in the other. Her place was looking pretty much like a dump after all those late night shifts and her emotional drama that had led to her neglecting her small abode.

Hinata wasn't proud to admit there were dirty clothes strewn about the place, her drawers were devoid of clean clothes, the dishes were piled up in stacks in the sink and her ruffled, unmade bed covered in more clothes and used tissues. The word pig stein came to mind and she was definitely didn't want anyone to know how dirty she could be, lest one day her neighbours should come knocking.

With only a few more hours to go before closing time she carried back the tray of dirty dishes to the kitchen area as the last dinners left. She heard the chime of the door opening and returned a few moments later to attend to her new customer only to feel her eyes widening in surprise and her lips turning upwards in pleasure as saw spotted the redhead seated at his usual table.

Trying to bite down on her confusion since he rarely came by on a Friday she bought her his cup of coffee and the last slice of apple pie frowning that she didn't have a new dessert for him to tryout. _Unpredictable man,_ she hmphed mentally.

Setting down his order she greeted him with a smile, "I'm surprised to see you here. Nothing new tonight I'm afraid, but you definitely can't go wrong with apple pie." When he didn't reply she quelled of feelings frustration and made to retreat when he startled her by motioning that she sit. Blinking dumbfounded for a minute her brain registered his request and she dropped ungracefully into the seat across from him cursing herself for acting so stunned and awkward, you would think by now she would be able to function more competently around him after all this time. Hinata hoped to Kami-sama he didn't she how desperate she was, she acted pathetic enough around him as it was.

And then there was silence.

And it was getting old pretty fast.

She would never think she force her prescene on someone she was much too self-conscious for that, but the waiting game didn't eaxclty appeal to her either. If he had asked her to sit at very least he could follow through with an attempt at conversation so she didn't feel so lost and out of depth. When a few more moments past with nothing being said she took it upon herself to intiate the conversation, she didn't like small talk and she wasn't very good at it, but she couldn't exactly go about chatting with him since she hardly knew anything about the man beyond his dessert preferences, how he liked his coffee and the fact that he really seemed to like hoodies and baggy jeans because that was all she ever saw him wear.

Swallowing hard and hoping she didn't croak she fumbled, "So uh. How was your day?

And for all her efforts all she got in return was, "Hn."

What the hell did that even mean? She had quite a lot of experience with Sasuke and his noncommittal answers that didn't really tell you anything and it had taken some major life changing events to occur before she had cracked his shell a bit so they could communicate. And here she was again trying to befriend a man who wouldn't give her anything to work with conversation wise. Argh she sure knew how to pick them.

Not wanting to spazz or start banging her head against the table like lunatic she offered, "Um, do you want me to come back when figure out what you want to say?"

And as expected she got no answer. Why kami-sama? Why?

She didn't want to get up and leave, that would be rude and what if missed her chance to actually talk with him, but from the looks of things, she wasn't getting anywhere so doing the next best thing

Picking up his untouched fork she stole a piece of his pie and stuck in her mouth. Hoping it provoked a response and if not she was hungry and he wasn't eating it and it would be a _crime _to let a perfectly good piece of pie go to waste.

"Mhmm" god Choji made the best apple pie on the face of the planet she thought going back for another piece only for her fork to strike into nothing but air, the redhead having pulled away the plate at the last second.

"Hey!" she protested though screaming with glee inside that he had responded.

"You just ate my pie." He deadpanned gazing at her with a hint of incredulity.

"It was only a bite and you weren't eating it", she countered.

"That doesn't change the fact you ate my pie", looking affronted, his eyes narrowing.

"Alright I'm sorry, I will get you a new piece of pie."

"I don't want another piece."

Gritting her teeth, she asked, "So what do you want?"

He said nothing for a pause before replying, "Your help."

Hinata was pretty sure if she had been eating she would have choked. Was she hearing things? This conversation was altogether kind of surreal.

"You want _my help?_" she reiterated.

Grimacing as though it pained him to have said that he nodded.

"Uh, sure", then trying to get her bearings she affirmed, "Yes, of course I'll help you. What you do need from me?"

**Gaara's POV**

He couldn't come out and tell her why he needed her help, it was already embarrassing enough to be in this situation he wasn't going to have her get the wrong impression as well. He didn't even have the words to truly explain the screwed up predicament he had found himself.

Damn his sister to hell.

"I am required to attend…..a gathering tomorrow night" his mouth curling in distaste wanting to stop right there and hope that was a good enough excuse, but he had gotten this far, his mortification couldn't get that much worse, he predicted.

"My sister is out of the country and I must go in her place", he steadfastly ignored her surprised comment, "You have a sister?"

"Since she must rely on me, she fears my current wardrobe isn't up the task and will likely affront my intended company" Gaara clenched his fists, his knuckles white and prominent against his alabaster skin.

"You are the only other female in my acquaintance."

He tried his best to phrase his words so he didn't appear as pathetic and foolish as he sounded in his head asking her to help him choose his clothes since apparently he couldn't be called upon to dress himself appropriately not that he could put up much of an argument otherwise. Kami-sama he could strangle Temari he though for the thousandth time.

"Then spitting out the words as slowly and deliberately as possible so that there would be no misunderstanding and he would not the forced to make a mockery of himself by repeating the words he ended, "Thus I require your assistance regarding my attire for the evening."

Raising his eyes to meet hers he saw her blinking owlishly at him, her mouth having gone slack. Dammit had he stunned her? He prayed she wouldn't swoon or do something equally unsettling he knew nothing of how to deal with feminine theatrics, not that he cared much less. But it certainly would be a major pain, prolonging his suffering.

She appeared to snapped out of her stupor soon enough, which put him at ease for the moment, before she opened her mouth and his inner composure got shot to hell. Did she have sound so…..so incredulous.

"You want me to take you shopping for clothes", her voice squeaking unbearably high, he could imagine a chipmunk going green with envy upon hearing her.

"Yes. It would be indebted to you for your efforts."

"Um, right. Could you just excuse me for a minute", she said faintly before wobbly rising to her feet and heading into the kitchen.

Gaara by now seriously doubted his decision to approach her now more than ever, she seemed sensible enough and while her disposition was annoyingly cheerful she wasn't a stranger to sadness and had her own fair share of difficulties. At the end of the day she was still a woman and from his interactions with his sister they still tended to bemuse him terribly.

He was about to get up and leave after there was no sign of her returning anytime soone and he honestly just wanted to put this matter out of his mind completely, Temari had spent the last week badgering him about his responsibilities and that he owed her and he was a selfish, horrible sibling if he didn't agree just this once because she deserved to have a life as well.

And of course he would never admit her guilt-tripping had worked, because it hadn't. The random, in the middle of the in afternoon calls were what did him in, he was suffering from chronic insomnia, had been for years and what with his coffee addiction, that surely did not help his case. And then the bloody wrench goes and interrupts the precious few hours of sleep he manages to catch nagging him about that god awful party, she insisted he had to attend.

And here he was asking this women to help him pick out his clothes. If he were spiteful enough, he would say to hell with what they though and show up in his usual clothes, but he wasn't a masochistic and he know his sister had no qualms about making his life hell. She was as vindictive and unremorseful as he could be when she felt like it. A family trait he supposed.

He was drawn away from his thoughts as he saw he finally approaching looking much more composed and levelheaded.

"I'm sorry for making you wait. I needed a moment….to collect myself", she started as she seated herself once more.

Nodding he took a sip of his now lukewarm coffee, that was just barely tolerable, scowling inwardly that he had let good coffee go to waste with his musings.

"So you said this gathering was tomorrow right? Well I have got the morning off, though I have to be back at work for at 6 for the night shift. Take it it's an upscale sort of event."

"Yes. The City Council's Gala at the mayor's mansion", he informed her watching as her eyes widen in understanding. Yes the crème de la crème of Suna's upper class would be attending the well anticipated event as well as politicians and businessmen from surrounding territories.

"Well then, "she said putting on a bright smile. "We will have to dress you to impress. I have some experience with this kind of thing" shaking her head ruefully though he could not miss the tightness in her smile and shadows in her eyes.

"How about we meet at the diner for around 11 tomorrow? You can get coffee before we set off", she pointed out as though she pretty figured out he was in no way looking forward to tomorrow.

"Very well", he agreed considering he would need quite a bit of fortitude to get through the day, he could care less about he looked for those pretentious buffoons, but already had one foot in the door so he wasn't going to back out.

Reading his thoughts once more she suggested a refill and brought him a slice of peach cobbler since there just wasn't anymore apple pie, though he refused to give her back the slice she had eaten from.

**Hinata's POV**

Life is just weird she thought, but she wasn't willing to look too closely at fortitudinous gift like this opportunity presentd and once she had left him she immediately dragged Ino into a corner and quizzed her about the best men's clothing stores in Suna.

Of course her friend….hmm friend it sounded nice, nagged her about what or rather who she needed the information for, speculating that Hinata had a new romantic interest or something equally absurd, though she was pretty sure if she told the blonde the truth she would probably pass out in shock and utter disbelief not that she could blame her.

Hinata had been pretty shaken up after Gaara's request and she thanked her lucky stars she hadn't blushed like red red tomato or worse yet fainted as she had a tendency to do when she was younger and placed in unexpected or embarrassing situations. She had handled it pretty well all things considered and the breathing exercises in the kitchen helped her from out rightly hyperventilating as her mind was going in completely haywire.

It probably wouldn't seem like that much of a big deal to most, but she had observed the redhead quite a bit since she first became fascinated by him and she could figure out he wasn't much a people person and it must of taken a lot from him to come out and ask for her help and that he had bothered to explain himself she felt flattered.

Hopefully tomorrow would give them a chance to talk and he would be more comfortable speaking with her, she knew quite well the more exposure one had to a stimulus the less likely they were to be awkward or feel uncomfortable. And he certainly needed practice talking to others, there were pauses between all his sentences, she could literally see the gears turning in his head as he determined what he wanted to say next, overanalyzing his words.

It was over thought and drawn out and it certainly didn't feel natural though she appreciated the effort, it was always easier to express yourself in your head, you couldn't misconstrue your own thoughts and you knew exactly what you wanted to say and how you wanted to say it except somewhere between your brain and your mouth it got all garbled and things got lost in translation and at the end the other person didn't get what you had tried so hard to say.

Yes definitely the spoken word was not an effective means of communication.

Well at least she had gotten what she finally wished for a distraction from all her problems and loneliness, she had a mystery to unravel and she knew it wouldn't be easy, but anything worth doing rarely is.

**Sasuke's POV**

He was agitated and anxious for the entire almost 13 hour flight home. Sasuke hated feeling useless, there hardly anything he could do half way around the world and it felt as though with every second's passing she was slipping further and further away from him.

Nara Shikamaru was his right hand man and doubled as his hacker-cum-private investigator he used the man's brilliance and computer savvy for his own benefits strategizing against competing companies, digging up skeletons buried in their closets, anything to get an edge over them and he paid the man damn well for his services and he knew the Nara's loyalty to him was unquestionable despite his clan's interferences.

Sasuke had ordered him to dredge up Hinata's phones bills, trying to trace her calls, gain access to her bank accounts, run a thorough check on her credit cards and most of all determine if she had had any contact with her godforsaken family. He would exterminate those motherfuckers if he found their prints anywhere near his wife.

Even had the man call up his staff to get a feedback about anything unusual occurring during the past few weeks while he was gone and first and foremost for the man to go over to his house and look for Hinata that instant though he had a sick feeling in his gut that he wasn't going to like what he found.

At first he had insisted the man call him every hour on the hour with regular updates, but after Nara's protests about it cutting into his research time and that he didn't need the man constantly looking over his shoulder he extracted the promise to call him at least every two to three hours with updates and as soon as he found any potential leads.

At this time he didn't trust anyone else with the situation and he certainly didn't want to alert the clans about what was going on, he knew once they found out they would be out for blood and insisting he get a divorce and remarried before the ink had even dried, bastards.

His menacing aura scared away the flight attendants, who avoided eye contact and generally stayed away from him after he had snarled at them the first two times sending them packing even the passengers where strangely subdued and the tension in the air was palpable as thought they were just waiting for him to explode.

And he certainly felt like it, he was clinging to his reserved with every bit of strength, he couldn't afford to lose focus even if the worst case scenarios playing in his mind was driving him to the brink of his control.

When the first call came, he had dug his fingernails into his palms trying to concentrate on the pain so he wouldn't lost it completely and with each subsequent call his nails dug down even deeper. Nara informed him that she had withdrew all her money from her savings and had closed her accounts and cancelled her credit cards, as well the staff had revealed that they had been dismissed shortly after Sasuke had left on his trip and the single worst piece of news was that Hinata had dropped off the radar almost three weeks ago.

His shock and complete anguish upon hearing that drove his to pierce his flesh with his nails as he struggled not to scream in outrage at the lies and deception, the complete unfairness of it all, his palms bleeding freely as he felt as though the breath of life had escaped from his lungs and each subsequent moment was slow agonizing decay into rot.

A/N: Yep I updated! I know it must be an incredible shock, but your reviews were so inspiring and the creative juices were pretty much overflowing and the steady trickle of reviews and encouragement over the last couple of weeks were what pushed me to write this chapter you guys are amazing so thank you for your support.

So first off you're probably like what the heck does a shopping trip have to do with anything and no it's not a random piece of fluff, it's all part of my grand plan I promise and yep you got a look at what goes on inside Gaara's mind. Its probably not what you expected and it's not what I intended, but he obviously had ideas of his own and to be honest my Gaara is not the same one as in the anime/manga and it is expected there will be difference, though I will try to retain a lot of similarities so he isn't completely unrecognizable, and yes he is a recluse and is difficult and cynical and chock-full of other delightful things you will probably want to hide your kids from XD

And Sasuke poor, poor Sasuke yeah it's like an inverse relationship Hinata is depressed Sasuke is out with supermodels, Hinata is caught up with a redhead, Sasuke is in his own personal hell. Well it all balances out, sorta. **Just to make it clear Hinata's life is currently the present day, everything in Sasuke's POV is referring to the past when he just returns home and finds out she has left.**

Ok this is a really long author note sorry but so much happened in this chapter that I just had to explain, if you are still reading this don't get fed up yet almost done. The shopping trip next chapter, more Sasuke angst, maybe some new shocking details XD lol

Anyway hoped you enjoyed this chapter can't wait to hear what you think and I love all your ideas and comments they make me super deliriously happy!

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24,


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Edited by my brand new beta, DreamingCynic. Thanks again so much!

**Note: I corrected a few errors, I apologize for leading you to think Gaara knew Hinata's real name.**

* * *

><p>Her original plans for Saturday had pretty much been blown to bits but she couldn't begrudge her new plans, though it would be a shame that her apartment would spend another day in disarray but then again there was the fact she had to get up earlier than intended which admittedly was not fun, no matter how much she was look forward towards spending the day with the redhead.<p>

Then there were the memories, jeez was there anything she could do without her thoughts being infiltrated by Sasuke? On a number of occasions after they had become closer she had picked out his attire for work or when they had a party to attend and while they were fond memories, they left her with a cold, hollow feeling in her chest that she didn't want to ponder upon too much.

At very least she knew what she was doing and she had some rather interesting choices she desperately wanted to try out on Gaara that would look absolutely striking with his colouring. Hinata knew how to dress a man and it was a small thing she could take pride in.

She had almost slept through her alarm clock ringing because she was so exhausted and had gone to bed extra late too excited to sleep, her mind bursting with ideas. As a result she was literally running towards the diner after hopping off the bus because she was afraid of being late, she really did not want to start off the day on a bad footing by making him wait.

As she burst through the door panting she glanced at her watch it was only a couple minutes past 11 and as she looked around she pouted as she spotted him sitting at his spot with a cup of coffee already in his hand. Dammit, the universe couldn't give her a break.

Smoothing down her hair she chirped "Good morning."

"You're late," was all she got in response. 'Bastard' she thought, before she flushed in embarrassment, she hoped to god she hadn't said that aloud, but she was only a couple minutes late and she was the one doing him the favour. Hmph!

Not bothering to explain her reasons because he probably didn't care to hear them anyway, she was ready to layout out her plan for their shopping trip when a thought struck her, something she hadn't considered before.

"Uh Gaara-san I forgot to ask you last night, but do you have a price point range you need to stick with? Whatever you're budget I'm sure I can work with it," she added hastily. Hinata knew the party was rather up-scale, but she couldn't naturally assume he had the money to shell out on designer clothing even if it did put a hitch in her plans.

Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly he spoke-"While I am hardly excited at the prospect of spending an exorbitant amount of money on clothes I have no desire to wear, you need not worry, money is not an issue."

"Oh. Okay great well I can guess we can proceed with my original plans," she answered with forced cheer in her voice, his enthusiasm, or lack thereof didn't exactly give her much encouragement.

"So from what I have gathered there is an entire street devoted to designer couture uptown near the city museum as well I know there are a few department stores in the heart of the city I expect should have a nice selection of men's evening wear. There are a couple more places I have in mind, but I would leave those as a last resort just in case. So…um…do you have any preferences in particular I should know about? How do you feel about ties? Do you have a favourite colour?" she asked wanting to hear his opinion, while having free reign would be wonderful, she did want to be mindful of his feelings.

"I could care less what I wear once it's appropriate. However I warn you now I refuse to anything flamboyant or brightly coloured, I am not a circus act," his tone forbidding.

Hinata had to bit the inside of her cheek to stop from smiling in amusement at the image Garaa's comment conjured in her head, his scowling face and bright red hair clashing with an oversized ridiculous clown suit complete with red nose and face paint. Yeah, definitely can't smile at that lest he take it the wrong way, a man's ego fragile as it is, would surely take offense.

"Right, that's noted. I promise you will fit right in," and then some, she thought. He was handsome once you saw beneath his stoic, cynical mask and it was her job to make sure that others noticed that, after all a man in a suit deserved to be fully appreciated.

"Okay I think that's everything. I think we best get a head start," rising from her seat, she waited for him to pay for his coffee before they headed off for their day of shopping together another question popped in her head.

"Garaa-san do you have a car or do we need to take the bus. Either will do," she inquired quickly trying to determine the right bus to take to get to the other side of town.

"I brought my bike," he stated coolly.

"Your bike?" she echoed following into the parking lot only to stop at a very beautiful, artfully crafted piece of machinery. Hinata knew next to nothing about cars, much less motorcycles, but even she could tell it was top of the line and came with a pretty price tag. Well that sealed it the man was loaded, no worries about the shopping bill.

Wait then did he expect her to get on the back of his "bike"? Oh no. No no no no no! Nuh uh, not happening. She was not a scaredy-cat she wasn't, but she valued her life thank you very much and she knew had no clue about his driving skills so she would stick with the bus, he could meet her there if he wanted.

By the time she woke herself from her mental freakout, he had already mounted the bike and was holding out a helmet to her.

"I'm sorry Garaa-san, but I think I will take the bus. It's just on the other side of town, won't take me long at all," she promised, backing away uncomfortably.

"No it _will_ take too long, just get on my bike it's faster," he insisted.

Shaking her head she put-off, "No really I would feel much better taking the bus. I don't think me riding with you is a good idea. I promise I'll try to get there quickly."

"Get on the bike, Arata," his voice leaving no room for question, purposefully leaving off the honorific.

"I don't-"

"Get on the bike."

"But Garaa-san-"

"Arata," he countered, not letting her get in her protest.

"Please I-"

"Get on."

She really _really_ didn't want to, but she also didn't want him to back out of the whole thing altogether because she was afraid. Biting down on her lip, she gingerly took the helmet before placing it on her head, fiddling with the straps before approaching the "bike" and awkwardly swinging on leg over to straddle the machine. Trying to be mindful of their close proximity she placed her hands on his shoulders, but as he revved the engine and took off she yelped in surprise and fear before quickly lacing her arms around his waist in a death grip.

Apparently he realized her terror and in an unexpected act of kindness he reduced speed cruising along with the other cars, bypassing traffic and avoiding any reckless moves that put her somewhat at ease, and gave her a chance to savour the experience. It was breath-taking, the effect of the speed and blur of the passing scenery, Garaa's confidence and familiarity handling the bike was awe-inspiring and overall it was an out of the ordinary and memorable ride, one she didn't exactly want to repeat any time soon, but at very least could she claim she had ridden on the back of a gorgeous guy's motorcycle.

He was right, if she had taken the bus he would have spent at least 20 minutes waiting for her and that was on a really good day and this just proved she needed to move out of her comfort zone a bit. While she had survived so much hardship and heartbreak, she knew from experience that locking herself away in a safe, expected routine wasn't really living life or enjoying all the things it brought her way. So she wasn't going to turn into a daredevil or an adrenaline junkie, but she could try stepping out of the box and doing something new, a little different, even something she was scared or uncertain about.

She only had one shot at life and she wanted to make it worth living no matter the choices she had made in the past, the one she made now would be what decided her future.

When they finally came to a stop she shakily got off her legs feeling somewhat wobbly as she steadied herself with one hand while self-consciously patting down her mussed hair after she had slipped off the helmet.

"Garaa-san I wanted to know, just to be sure, but you aren't intending to go with your bike tonight, right?"

A shrug was all she got in response.

Inferring what it implied she gaped in horror, "Garaa-san, you can't!" she exclaimed. "It would utterly ruin your appearance. This entire trip would be for naught if you show up looking ruffled and windswept. That will certainly make you standout and not in the best of ways please-"

Her rant was abruptly halted as raised his hand to quiet her.

"You can relax, I do not intend to use my bike I have other means of transport and I assure you, I certainly do not need you and especially not my sister scolding me like a petulant child for my appearance."

Mollified now that she knew he would not be ruining her hard work she could ease her worries, though the blush staining her cheeks was glaringly obvious betraying her mortification at his insinuation. She had no desire to be lumped in the same category as the man's sister.

Entering the first store she felt the immediate blast from cool air from the A/C she hadn't even realized how warm it had been outside too taken up with her inner thoughts. A rather severe looking sales clerk approached looking at them rather disapprovingly. Admitted she knew they didn't look like the usual kind of clientele which frequented such stores, but at very least she could have done a better job to hide her disdain.

Feeling an uncomfortable, self-conscious mood descend upon her she resisted the urge to straighten her clothing for wrinkles and lower her eyes in submission.

"Good day. Can I help you?" the women uttered with condescension saturating every word she spoke.

Hinata fumbled to respond her tongue feeling heavy and useless as she struggled to deal with the not-so-subtle emotional flashbacks to her father's critical stare, feeling as cowed and pathetic as she had as living under his rule.

Again Garaa surprised her by step forward as though to shield her from the woman's imposing aura before specking in clipped tones, "No there is nothing we will be needing from here."

He then took her by the hand and led her out the door walking a bit further down before they entered another stored, this time he waving away the attendant with a dismissive hand and guiding her directly into middle of the men's section before releasing her, instructing, "I brought you to help me not some crotchety, pompous sales person who could do with a lesson in customer service. Now start shopping."

His voice snapped her out of her stupor immediately and feeling a mixture of embarrassment and relief she gave his a grateful albeit shaky smile before taking a glance around her. All the big name fashion designers were on display, multiple rows showcasing the latest, most overpriced rages in men's fashion and with reaffirmed determination she set about perusing the racks and inspecting the mannequins with a discerning eye trying to fit each article of clothing to match the image in her head she was trying to achieve for Gaara.

Fifteen minutes later she came back with at least 8 shirts ranging in colour and styles before holding them towards the redhead for inspection who immediately dismissed half her selections stating he would not were anything plaid or pastel.

Narrowing in on dark solids and jewel tones she tried to decide which would complement him best.

Navy made his skin acquire a sickly bluish tint that looked wholly unattractive and unappealing. She considered going with white, yet it was the go-to-pick for most men and she wanted something other than generic. Just for curiosity's sake she had him try on a deep ruby red shirt and the effect was unbelievable. His hair stood out even more intensely, the colour adding a sexy, dark edge to his aura however from the scowl marring his handsome face she knew it was not his favourite choice and she granted it would be too much of a statement piece.

So following her instincts she selected a forest green shirt with a slight sheen, silently hoping it didn't appear cliché with his fiery mane.

After a while he had gotten fed up of going in and out of the dressing and decided right then and there to strip off the shirt he was currently wearing right in front of her and all the other sales attendants who were not so discretely milling around. Collectively their eyes widened in awe and shock.

Truthfully the man needed to see the sun more often, he'd make snow look ivory in comparison, but good lord his physique would attract no complaints from any woman, toned arms, defined abs and a tapered waist emphasized by low slung jeans.

Despite the sad truth that she was still very much enamored with her estranged husband and he had been the last man she had seen in any state of undress so forgive her if she had a rather difficult time from dragging her eyes from his exposed chest.

He didn't cast a very tall, imposing figure, more lithe and slender with a disarming fragile quality rarely found in a man, though Hinata would claim the impression to be misleading.

Garaa's eyes were a pale jade that appeared radiant along with his crimson hair contrasting strikingly with the shirt's green shade. The effect on his image was maturing, giving him a composed, self-assured air.

No doubt about it this was the look she had intended…now she only had to get the suit to match and all the finishing trapping. 'That didn't sound difficult at all,' she snorted inwardly.

Motioning to one of the sales girls they all sprang in to action some rushing to her side while the others scrambled back to their post, afraid they had been caught slacking off. Hinata instructed them to package the green shirt along with the red, a couple white and a pin-stripe one she had chosen. She had decided she wanted Gaara to have options in his closet and maybe even encourage him to make some subtle shifts in the way he dressed.

Unfortunately the current store they were in had a rather pitiful selection of men's suits and to be honest she knew they would have to find a tailor on hand to do last minute alterations.

At the next few stops she was again disappointed, nothing coincided with her mental vision and she and her companion were getting frustrated. Garaa didn't understand what all the fussing was about he could have settled for anyone of those suits she had made him try on, it hardly mattered to him, but she insisted they weren't the right one so they kept on looking. Along the way she managed to get him a narrow black tie, a very appealing silver watch that supplied the time settings of multiple major cities that he really didn't mind wearing, and a pair of smart looking black loafers.

At the end of her rope with Garaa becoming more surly with every store they visited insisting she just "pick a damn suit."

She had a sudden mental flashback of something she had seen on one of their stops, a possible contender, and frantically she tried to wrack her brains to remember the store. They didn't have the time to revisit each place in hopes of finding the suit her mind had dredged up and she still had to convince him to get a haircut.

Dammit where had she seen that suit!

And like an annoying mosquito just buzzing out of reach she finally caught the name of the elusive store only to sigh in dismay, smothering her sudden burst of joy.

The suit she had seen in passing was back in the first store they had visited with the awful, snooty attendant. She would honestly do anything to avoid going back there, but she needed that suit and it disturbed her that she was letting to let this woman hold such power over her. She wasn't the old Hinata who would allow others make her feel inferior; she wasn't that timid little girl crippling under the weight of her families expectations, bemoaning her inadequacies and failures.

If she couldn't hold her ground against this woman how could she throw off the burden of her family's hold over her?

So turning in the opposite direction they headed back to the store they had first entered she swept in without paying notice to anyone else, heading directly towards that suit before calling over the same woman.

"I want to see this suit", she stated, her voice firm and unyielding.

Ruffled at seeing the pair back there again she bristled, "Don't you think you should go elsewhere. We don't cater to persons of your standards," eyeing them scornfully.

Swallowing the bile rising in her throat from her intense aversion to confrontations she stood her ground calling upon some of the Hyuuga hauteur that had hopefully rubbed off on her enough for her to do a passable imitation. "I did not ask for your opinion, nor do I care to hear it. Will you bring the suit or would you rather I contact your manager about your terrible customer service skills?"

The woman's face twisted as though she had bitten into a sour lemon before she crisply turned her back stomping away. A few minutes later another attendant returned with the suit and she passed it along to Gaara who had placed a steadying hand on her shoulder during her encounter with the wretched sales woman, an approving gleam in his eye that made her feel ten feet tall and confident and strong.

When he stepped out of the changing room, tugging at the too long sleeve she couldn't suppress the urge to smile it was perfect, or it would be after a few nip and tucks were made, but the gunmetal grey single-breasted Calvin Klein suit was stunning on him. The unusual colour and exceptional cut just amped up the level of sophistication and elegance that far surpassed anything else he had tried on today. The suit was made of superfine wool with side seam pockets and a notch lapel. It was sheer perfection.

After discovering with luck they had a tailor available she stood with Gaara for the next two hours or so while he played the part of a pin cushion wincing and shooting death glares alternately between herself and the portly, old tailor who hummed pleasantly while prodding the redhead with his arsenal of instruments.

By the time it was over and they were ready to leave his scowl had deepened considerably and with one last stop to go she hoped his patience would hold out.

Stepping into the salon she directed him towards her friend and frequent customer at the diner, Tenten, who was very skilled with a pair of scissors and other forms of weaponry. The woman had taken to teaching her cool tricks using a knife.

"Tenten this is my friend Garaa-san", she introduced after releasing the spunky hairdresser from a hug.

Grinning the brunette held out a hand to the redhead, "It's nice to meet you. I promise to take good care of you."

Garaa looked at the woman directly and blatantly stated "I'm not getting a haircut."

Hinata groaned in response and shook her head at him, "We discussed this, a good haircut is important towards making a good impression tonight Garaa-san. I can assure you Tenten is really great at what she does, you will like it, I promise!"

"No, I don't want a haircut and I don't need one, especially not for a ridiculous party I don't even want to attend," he sounded like the petulant child that he had complained he wasn't earlier.

Sighing she tried to reach a compromise "I know you don't believe me, but she will not butcher your hair. If you are so insistent if you don't like how it looks at the end I'll- uh give you free coffee for a month!"

Then realizing what she promised she had to resist the urge to smack her forehead at her complete stupidity, telling him he could have all the coffee he wanted was like telling a child they could have all the snacks in the grocery, he would wipe-out her pay-check when it was over.

Crap, crap, crap!

Tenten had better not mess up his hair.

Appearing contemplative for a moment he reluctantly sat in the chair looking doubtful and grimacing as Tenten got to work, prepping him before spritzing his hair with water and wielding her scissors. Soon enough snippets of red hair were covering the ground and Hinata anxiously watched from the side-lines as her friend worked her magic.

Twenty minutes later once Tenten had finished cutting and styling his hair, she stepped back and waited for the verdict.

Hinata couldn't help but smile in relief and triumph, Tenten was truly an artist at what she did, Garaa's hair looked really _really_ good. He had gone from shaggy and unkempt, to I-just-rolled-outta-my-bed- and- it–still-looks-hot. A few strands were artfully falling into his eyes and the tips of his hair just brushed his ears, it was slightly dishevelled, but in a not so obvious, very cute way.

And from the look on his face he didn't appear to resent his new look, so she would take it as a good sign and go with it, she imagined her wallet was currently crying tears of joy.

Turning to Tenten he nodded, complimenting "Not bad."

The brunette and Hinata shared a looked before giving hi-fives and doing a little fist pump for victory.

Afterwards Garaa took her back to her apartment she still had some time left before she had to head to work.

"Good luck tonight Garaa-san you are going to look amazing, I'm sure of it."

"I'm not counting on having a good time", he countered before adding, "Thank you for your help. While this party is a complete waste of time I do appreciate your efforts today."

Beaming with happiness the waitress smiled, "I had a very interesting day with you Garaa-san it was more than I bargained for, but I hope know you can come to me any time for help I would be more than glad to be there for you again."

Nodding his head in acknowledgment he got back on his bike, took off as she waved to him goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Garaa's Perspective<strong>

As he stepped out of Kankuro's Aston Martin he paused for a split second before handing over the keys to the valet, his brother's rather colourful threat to paste him in his kabuki makeup before stringing up to be used as one of his puppets only to disembowel him and put him on display execution style if god forbid anything should happen to his "precious". While he was tempted to scoff at his brother for being so melodramatic he knew he would not take it likely if it were his bike so for good measure he glared at the young man before warning "You let anything untoward happen to this car and all hope of you ever procreating will be remote dream." With a cold, suitably menacing glare he strode towards the entrance pulling out the invitation from his jacket before handing it to the security who scanned the magnetic strip attached to the invitation that would bring up Garaa's information immediately putting him as a high priority guest.

Once the confirmation came through the guard nodded, "Good evening Sabaku-san it is pleasure to have you here tonight. Please enjoy the mayor's hospitality."

He had been to the mansion before when he was younger and it was custom to bring all the little rich kids together to play nice so they form lasting bonds that would carry over when they took their parent's place at the helm of their companies or entered the political arena. To be honest he had never given a shit about the snot-nosed brats who didn't have a thought in their head that hadn't been planted by their parents and believed they were boarding on fucking royalty and his rather antisocial tendencies had not fostered any fondness for him either on their parts.

He knew he had been a demented, precocious little bugger as a child all the better since not much had changed since then, he still found their presence insufferable and since he had been excused at the age of twelve from attending these little get-togethers after a not well received stunt that had earned him a beating from his bastard of a father that had made sitting a most unpleasant chore for the better part of a week, he had been unofficially banned for fear he would poison these brilliant, vulnerable young minds.

Now here he was back among years later even more reluctant and wary that he had been as a child, for he could only assume from experience and Temari's ranting that they had only degenerated with age and he had no patience nor the tolerance to withstand the drivel that pass as conversation among them, but he would have to suck it up and hope he possessed enough self-control not to irrevocably damage relations between his family and the rest of Suna's upper crust.

Though he couldn't resist discovering how many bordering on offensive, snide remarks he could make while coming off as being polite and unassuming, leaving the buffoons none the wiser. It was rather enjoyable being in on a joke that everyone else was not privy to especially when they were the subject matter of his amusement. For God knew if he did not take their foolishness and pomposity with a forbearing smile he feared he would go into hysterics listening to their self-praise, their egos inflated to gigantic proportions that sent them floating above the clouds of mere mortal's heads, he strongly suspected they inhaled helium on a routine basis to keep themselves afloat, a steady flow of compliments, flattery and ass-kissing on the parts of lowly, social climbing sycophants.

He certainly did not envy them in the slightest.

A waiter stopped to offer him a glass of champagne, but he declined- alcohol was not his friend, lest he wanted to spend his night in the thrall of nightmarish dreams and furthermore- he needed his wits about him.

His eye roamed the ballroom, the theme becoming apparent frighteningly quick and he was unable to quell his sneer of disgust. In their infinite wisdom for all things fashionable they decided a winter wonderland would provide and contrasting relief from Suna's unbearably heat. While the effect was almost bordering on magical, the fairy lights and icicles adorned every available space, numerous ice-sculptures fashions after elegant birds and a flurry of imitation snow leisurely drifting in the air.

While he was tempted to find a corner and claim it for the duration of his stay he knew he needed to make his rounds, pay his "respects" else Temari would come after him like a hyena ready to chomp on a bloody carcass. It didn't take him long to identify the host of the party, Ishiguro Kazuki, a rotund man who liked his liquor only a smidge more than he did his revolving door of women.

Once the next set of guest had moved on he easily slipped forward and greeted, "Good evening Ishiguro-san- it has been a long time."

The man stood blinking as him blankly as though wading through the alcohol induced fog before exclaiming, "Garaa, my boy. It's been years, I heard that pretty little sister of yours couldn't make it. I imagine my surprise when I heard you were taking her place," he clapped his hand on the redhead's back, his breath noxious with the taint of strong spirits.

"Yes, it is a surprise to you and I both. You have certainly gone above and beyond for this year's part," casting a hand at the room's décor."

"Definitely it was a stroke of pure brilliance, wouldn't you say. I knew it would have left my guest speechless in its grandeur."

"Mhmm it is a wonder why no one, but one such as yourself could have conceived such of a idea. It almost borders on being gauche, absolutely mesmerizing," his pretty words bemused the addled man's brain who spared not a thought for Garaa's insinuating comment.

"Come, come let me introduce you to some of your peers I am sure you will have much to speak about after all this time," Ishiguro said leading him to a small circle of sharply dressed young men and ladies dazzling in their finery.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there is someone you must meet. May I introduce Sabaku Garaa", his hand pushing Garaa into the spotlight.

Their smiles faltered for a second as recognition was alit in their eyes, the men seemed to inhale, puffing themselves up like proud peacock while the women directed coy smiles his way, perfect red curved bows meant to beguile him as they batted their eyelashes deliberately, their feminine charms had gone from simmering to explosive in a split moment.

Inwardly he groaned cursing whatever magic Arata had glamoured him with for the wolves were already sinking their claws into him, his prior intentions of an isolated corner now appeared as a distant, fond dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's Perspective<strong>

By the time she arrived at work she was exhausted, but pleased. Garaa looked incredible and she knew without a doubt he would garner attention, she had dressed him to impress. It had been the most eventful, exciting day she had had in a very long time and she would keep it like a treasure close to her heart, taking it out of storage to reflect upon and brighten her day when life wore her down with sadness and frustration as was inevitable.

Her shift was quiet, one of the slower nights where she had time to stop and indulge in her musings or share a conversation with Choji or Ino. That evening Ino wanted to know all about her shopping trip with the redhead after being alerted that Hinata had met him at the diner this morning and as relentless as bloodhound tracking a scent she eventually yield and told the blonde the whole story, who had stared at her wide eyed and grinning in delight.

"Arata! You are so lucky, too bad you didn't get a photo of him all dressed up he must have looked damn good', the bubbly blonde pouted, wishing she could have peered into the other girl's mind and gleaned his image for herself.

"Oh I didn't think to do that", she admitted ruefully before adding, "I don't think he would have liked it though Garaa-san is very private. It wasn't easy for him to approach me. That reminds me Ino-san you can't tell anyone, please you can't."

"Araaaaata", she whined, "Why not? You know how curious everyone is about the mysterious, cool redhead who only happens to speak to you," she raised her eyebrow suggestively.

Flustered she waved away the idea frantically, "No, no its nothing like that at all. He's just….a friend. I think? I don't ever know if he regards me that highly. But promise me you won't breathe a word of this to anyone it will surely offend Garaa-san, I don't want to drive him away."

Sighing in resignation the blond acceded. "Oh very well Arata I promise my lips are sealed, but you have to tell me everything going on between you two. It's like one of those television dramas only so much better!"

She coloured slightly before nodding her head.

Not five minutes later, speak of the devil said redhead walked into the diner looking… dare she say, tortured?

Upon seeing him the blond gawked in astonishment before disappearing into the kitchen and bursting girlish squeals fanning herself as she felt slightly delirious and overwhelmed at the sight of him. Hinata humouring her friend meanwhile straightened her uniform before heading over to greet him.

"Gaara-san it's good to see you again so soon, but shouldn't you be at the party?" she questioned then taking a step back she looked at him, he was still dressed in his suit.

Ignoring her question he commanded, "Brew me the strongest cup of coffee you have and bring the pot with you", he added for good measure before he literally slumped in his seat his head buried in his arms.

Alarmed she was tempted to arouse him, but figured she should have the coffee as back up so taking up the darkest coffee beans they had on hand she started to ground them to make him a fresh pot.

By the time she had finished brew the coffee and brought it over she had rationalized the party hadn't gone so well and while she sympathized with him Hinata still wanted to get all the details.

Passing him the cup he took a deep drink despite the fact it must have scalded his tongue, but from expression it hardly seemed to matter. Once he had finished the first cup in record time she poured him another and patiently wait for him to open up. He would…eventually, she hoped.

"What did you do to me?" his fingers gripping the cup in his hands like a lifeline.

Startled at both his question and the fact that he finally decided speak.

"I don't understand what you mean? What did I do?" she felt puzzled and confused, had she don't something wrong?

"What did you do? You want to know what you did?" he gave a bitter, almost maniacal laugh in response.

"Just tell me what happened Garaa-san," Hinata just about pleaded, becoming more frightened and alarmed every time he spoke.

* * *

><p>AN: I know I was supposed to include some shocking details unfortunately that was involved in Sasuke's POV which is quite sad and depressing and I withheld including it in this update since I felt it would dampen the overall mood of the chapter so I will try to fit it in maybe the following chapter.

Gaara's misadventures at the party will be in the next chapter I hope you all will be thoroughly entertained. Thank you so much once again for all the awesome reviews and a special thanks to those who volunteered to be my beta.

Quick question: I have had so many reviews describing my writing as "beautiful" and it is incredibly flattering. However I never thought of my writing in that way I would be grateful if you could kindly elaborate. I have read "beautiful" writing and my own writing would never seem on par with some of those amazing authors.

Feel free to tell me any ideas, comment, criticisms you might have, I am always eager to hear from my readers. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Edited by my awesome beta, DreamingCynic.

**Garaa's Perspective**

This must be hell he reasoned, he could not infer any other conclusion.

There was a banshee on either side of him, his ears were about ready to bleed, he was almost positive his ear drums had been ruptured from their high pitched squealing and the overwhelming scent of flowery perfume had left him with a permanent aversion for any smell remotely flora.

Only one measly hour had passed since he had arrived his accursed watch told him, yet he felt as though he had been stranded in this burning plain for months if not years. His calm, cool composure had crumbled and it was all he could do not to rip his arms from their well manicured clutches and take flight, but somehow he didn't see his escape plan coming to pass and the repercussions he would face at the hands of his menace of a sister gave him enough fortification to hold out until he could come up with a viable excuse for why he had to dust it as thought hell's hounds were nipping at his feet.

The flute of champagne that had been thrust into his hand looked tempting, he felt exceedingly desperate for any form of escape, but as his past encounters reminded him it would hardly be a good idea to indulge. Liquor tended to loosen his rather acerbic tongue and considering his less than favourable feelings toward his present company nothing good would come from lowering his guard.

He nodded along and replied noncommittally when a question was directed towards him, but for all intents and purposes he put up a fairly disinterested guise as he surveyed the room continually searching for an out. Taking note of their distracted gaze he carefully sloshed some of his drink into a nearby potted plant, cautious not to let too much escape lest he find himself with another flute in his hand to be done away with.

As he contemplated what viable excuse he could conjure to dismiss himself from their presence a woman from the outer edge of their little group approached him, tossing glossy ebony curls over her shoulder gracing him with a too white smile with a gleam that threatened to blind him. Her features were uncommonly symmetrical and her slinky blue dress clung to her frame in a manner that was purposely designed to attract the eye to her most outstanding assets. Either she had gotten a lucky draw from the gene pool or she had sort the help of more modern conventions to help her achieve her flawless beauty. Gaara was sincerely leaning towards the latter.

Pleasing as she was to look upon he had no desire to engage her in conversation.

Coming to stand before him he could feel the rise of tension in the air the way the bony fingers on his arms tightened at the approach of competition he couldn't resist looking skyward and thinking that some bored, insufferable deity was having a ball laughing at his expense. Had they been jungle cats he was sure they would have been circling him protectively their hackles raised, snarling at the newcomer who graced them with a practiced, easy smile confident in her charms, knowing there was no contest.

Extending her delicate hand she looked at him demurely beneath long sooty lashes, "I don't believe we have had the pleasure of meeting yet. I am Takarada Suzumi."

Resisting the pull on his arm he briefly shook her hand unsettled by how warm it was.

"Sabaku Gaara," he spoke curtly though he presumed she already knew that.

"Well Gaara-san, I do hope you don't mind my informal address, but I am positively fascinated by your work, I have been following your progress from the side-lines avidly. Though I never imagined I would get the chance to meet you, I heard you were quite the recluse," she flattered in a saccharine sweet voice, while much softer and refined than the other women who had designed to speak, it left him wary. She did not appear to be as daft and flighty as her companions and that put him on guard.

Feeling a bit mischievous and wanting to throw her off her game he gave her an interested nod to show she had gotten his attention before replying, "So what are your thoughts on my latest project, the new art wing of Suna's Museum dedicated towards showcasing sculptures."

He expected her to laughing airily and make some blasé remark about its size, or maybe reiterate something she might have read in the papers, what he didn't expect was for her eyes to brighten and her lips to curl upwards in a smile before launched into her unexpected response.

"It is simply gorgeous, the idea of using an atrium and the slanted glass ceilings doesn't make it appear as though you are situated in the middle of a metropolitan area, the sky seems as though it were a hop skip and a jump away. Not to mention the prisms were a brilliant idea the almost magical effect casting a glorious display of colour on otherwise plain white walls and the mirrors were an ingenious touch using them to reflect even just a shaft of light to illuminate the entire space. You certainly made use of Suna's most abundant asset, that is the sunlight. It was the most noteworthy theme."

The redhead stood rigid and blank faced staring at the almost glowing brunette, he certainly had not anticipated her answer, but he did feel a warm flush of pride that someone had admired and understood the intent behind his work as an architect. Gaara had spent his childhood days elbows deep in the sandbox crafting his childhood masterpieces, he had always wanted to create glorious structures and have them recognised by others. He could not hammer a nail into a piece of wood to save his life and this he would readily admit, but his visions were far out of the ordinary. He made it his mission to not only meld his creations with the surroundings seamlessly, but to carry his onlookers to a different place, a different time, to evoke a particular feeling altogether.

Gaara did not notice the way the leeches at his side stared at newcomer as though she had grown another head and was hissing with a forked tongue, their eye narrowed and their nostrils flared, their cheeks flushed with outrage and envy that this little upstart had ensnared their target's attention so effortlessly.

As the two communicated with non-verbal gestures thinking up a plot to do away with the wench, Suzumi boldly took a step forward, smiling beguiling, "I really do love this song. Would you mind dancing with me Gaara-san?"

Needless to say the banshees were not pleased and as their hold tightened monumentally, their nails on the verge of piercing his skin, he wouldn't even be surprised if he had finger shaped bruises come morning. Thus knowing his decision was already made for him even if he despised the thought of putting himself on the spot and possibly humiliating himself in front of everyone he would take his chances with this fox over her counterparts.

Sighing regretfully at his piss-poor luck he extracted his arms from their grasp dodging their attempts to swindle him into promising dances with them as well as he made his escape taking Suzumi's hand like a life-line thrown to a drown man surrounded by sharks.

Awkwardly he tried to position his hands before she realized his trouble and relieved him of his distress by placing his hand on her waist and clasped the other in her own, closing the gap between them ignoring the redhead's stiffening and discomfort at having his personal space being invaded.

"Just sway with me and I will handle the rest," she murmured into his ear before pulling away and led them into a simple 1-2 step guiding their movements in the right direction.

After a couple minutes his anxiety and apprehension faded somewhat as he become more comfortable with the motions and not letting his sudden ease escape notice she broken their silence by smirking impishly, "This is the part where you thank me Gaara-san."

"Thank you?" he echoed his non-existent eyebrow raised in doubt.

Gazing over his shoulder she shrugged easily, "I did rescue you from those lovely ladies back there."

Gritting his teeth in indignation he scoffed, "You are mistake Takarada-san I am perfectly capable of attending to my own affairs your interference was not needed."

"Oh, I am sorry then. Since that is the case I promise to deliver you safely back into their waiting arms. It was certainly wrong of me to deprive them of your gracious company," Suzumi said giving him a contrite smile.

Unable to hide his revulsion at having to endure their presence a second time around, in the same evening much less made him grimace in distaste. Her eyes being steadily fixed on his face to witness his reaction could not restrain the delighted, triumphant laughter that rang like the clear peel of a bell sounding through the air.

"For all your protestations Gaara-san I will protect you, you needn't fear the attempts of other woman seeking to rob you of your virtue."

"My savior," he mocked, though not with as much derision as he could have summoned.

"Aww it was my pleasure, saving handsome young men in my spare time is all part of a day's work", she teased as she released herself from his grasp allowing him to twirl her around before returning to his embrace.

Once their dance was over he excused himself to visit the restroom already devising an escape plan, unable to tolerate any more this bullshit.

With a new determination he stepped into the corridor ready to say his goodbyes armed with an excellent, credible excuse. What he hadn't been prepared for was being ambushed by an older woman draped in diamonds and fur that she looked just about ready to smother him with. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the dark alcove she had pulled him into he had recognized her as the old cougar who had been eyeballing him like the newest Hermes bag to hit the market. Mrs. Sagawa Chigusa who had been preying on younger men since Gaara had been a mere babe in the cradle and was renowned among Suna's upper crust for her predilection for virile youth and her obsession for going under the knife to smooth over an imperfection whether real or imagined.

Her spindly arms had latched on to his neck dragging him forward as she licked a stripe up his cheek as he desperately tried not to choke on the overpowering scent of talc powder and a heavy dose of Coco Madamoiselle. His struggle to breath allowed her the opportunity to sweep her lecherous hands over his body before grasping his glutes and giving them a firm squeeze.

His alarm having escalated he gave up on his search for fresh air and turned his attentions to keep from being molested. Batting her hands away he tried to put some distance between then, he pressed his hands against her to shove her away, but it did not have its intended effect. The old crone actually moaned and grinned, "I like it rough, bad boy."

This woman was batshit crazy and if he didn't get her off him Gaara had no doubt he was going to be traumatized for life, even his screwed up childhood could not compete with the mental scarring this harridan was intending to cause. Fuck, he was going to strangle Temari if he got out of this unscathed.

As she pawed at him trying to capture his mouth in a kiss he dodged her attempts though that didn't deter the hag who zoomed in on a sliver of available skin clamping down. His stomach churned as he realized Sagawa-san was _sucking_ on his neck. Oh god no he was never going to get the filth off, her mouth had bloody well tasted him.

The echoing sound of footsteps drawing closer down the deserted corridor was the universe's way of taking pity on him he would like to think, for her concentration had been broken and diverted from him for a precious moment that gave him a chance to break free before hastily departing ignoring her calls on "being too much woman for him to handle."

Gaara had seriously been debating on yelling "rape" if things had gone even a little bit further. While rationally he knew he had the strength to pry her off of him her rather fragile, delicate frame and the potential of seriously injuring her warred with his need for self-preservation. Old persons were very breakable and he did not need that to weigh on his conscience along with reliving him ordeal.

Not wanting to encounter anyone else he strode purposefully towards a lesser frequented exit signaling to the valet to bring around his car trying to ignore the way the young man's eyes widened and stared in bemusement at his appearance. At this time he really didn't want to know what he looked like, wishing desperately not to be reminded of the calamity he had narrowly managed to flee from.

Gaara could not get away from that accursed place fast enough before flooring the accelerator and steadily surpassing 120 km per hour while driving in the secluded area of town reserved for those with enough wealth and power to claim a piece of property in this exclusive neighbourhood. His first instinct was to rush home and scrub his skin raw if it meant that he could wash away the feel of her, her scent, her freaking saliva! If only a bath could get rid of his recent memories as well.

If he head back to his apartment though he would be left along with his thought and the only coffee he had left in his cupboard was that awful instant crap that was akin to swamp water. No he needed to vent and most of all he had to have a good cup of steaming hot elixir if he was going to get through this.

So shifting gears he made the detour heading back into the city.

Once he had parked the car he took an inventory of his appearance for the first time and grimaced at his ruffled clothing and- what was this stain on his cheek? On his shirt collar too? Taking a closer look he realized it was a bright red in colour and came off on his fingers as he rubbed it.

What the- shit it was lipstick. The entire right side of his profile was marred by that perverted old hag's lipstick. Groaning he resisted the urge to bang his head against the steering wheel in frustration he didn't thing even giving himself brain damage was going to help him recover.

Heaving a disgusted sigh he tried to get most of the evidence of him before he gave up and walked into the diner.

Once his coffee order had been placed in front of him he downed most of the contents of the cup in one gulp not even bothered by the scorching hot liquid blistering his tongue and searing his throat as it went down.

He could feel her worried, questioning eyes boring into him, but he wasn't feeling the least bit congenial so he let her stew for a bit longer before he answered her gaze with his own question.

"What did you do to me?"

While he knew his question was undoubtedly vague he wasn't going to give any more details.

"I don't understand what you mean? What did I do?" her confusion shone through clearly.

"What did you do? You want to know what you did?" he couldn't hide the touch of hysteria that leaked into his voice.

"Just tell me what happened Garaa-san," her voice was concerned and imploring.

That pretty much broke the straw on the camel's back and with an almost crazed look in his eyes he gave her an account of his entire evening not sparing a single detail he didn't even allow himself to savour her astonishment, bemusement and most of all her horror.

As the last word slipped from his lips he sagged in his seat shuddering ever once in a while as lingering memories resurfaced, he was too exhausted to stuff them back into the corner he had designated to preserve the sanctity of his mind.

Gaara was startled when he felt her warm hand touch his own, but he resisted the urge to pull away, he wasn't up for anyone touching him right now.

"I'm really sorry Gaara-san. I didn't think that something like that would happen. I just- I only wanted you to look your best, _please_, please forgive me Gaara-san" Arata's soft, trembling voice reached his ears.

Bloody hell he wasn't up to comforting a weeping female so withdrawing himself slightly from his own pity party he squeezed her hand before relenting, "Just forget it. If you want me to forgive you'll swear that we will never mention what happened tonight ever."

"But Gaara-san-" she protested.

"Would you please just be quiet and agree", he scowled raking his finger through his dishevelled hair.

"Hai. I promise."

"Good, now get me some more coffee and I am not paying", he finished before slumping over the tabletop once more.

It took a minute for his last words to process before she gave a slow blink followed by a pathetic groan.

Goodbye paycheck. Sigh.

**Sasuke's Perspective**

It was at the tip of his tongue to tell the driver to get out and let him take the wheel, but his good sense won out in the end. He was in no frame of mind to be driving and though he knew she would not be awaiting him when he got home especially after the last bomb Shikamaru had dropped on him.

Yet some desperate part of him was futilely hoping that this was a twisted, messed up nightmare and once he arrived home himself he would see it had all been a joke, she would be there, her arms outstretched to ready to embrace him and sooth his fears. That the past twenty four hours had been nothing but a terrible dream.

As the car pulled up in the driveway he didn't wait for the driver to turn off the ignition before he had the door open and literally sprinted up the steps towards the front door held open by one of the house staff. He spared hardly any attention to those waiting to greet him and shifted into a purposeful stride towards his bedroom on the first floor.

Sasuke didn't realize until he was gripping the door handle how clammy his palms had become and how his erratic his breathing was. It was then the truth of his own feelings struck him, he was downright terrified to discover what lay behind the door, in his heart knowing undoubtedly he would not find who was looking for.

Steeling himself he inhaled as he turned the handle letting out his breath slowly as he took the first few tentative steps into their bedroom. While it appeared just as how he had left it the minuscule yet significant changes were glaringly obvious to him. Her familiar scent was gone, the bed sheets smelled like fabric softener and nothing else. He opened the closet and saw all the designer dresses and expensive shoes were still in their place, but her more personal, casual clothing were gone. At her bedside there were no paperback novels, no picture frame of them standing in the park together, her smiling face with an ice-cream cone in her hand. There was no sign of Hinata. No one would have been able to tell the woman he called his wife had slept in this bedroom, it could have belonged to any wealthy woman.

It felt as though someone had taken an eraser and removed all traces of her presenting a new picture that was vastly different from the one imprinted in his mind. The flaws in this current scene made him want to curse in righteous fury. They had eliminated all signs of her from their room, _their bedroom_, the place where they slept together and made love, and shared small secrets and bantered and laughed. A special place that held so many memories that they had made together.

Moving to stand in the centre of their- no his bedroom he felt inconsolably bereft and unbalanced. A glimmer out of the corner of his eye drew his notice and upon stepping closer he found himself looking at her engagement ring, the one he had carelessly given her after the contract had been signed. It was the ring all Uchiha brides wore, it was the ring his own mother had worn staring at him mockingly. Next to it sat a nondescript white envelop that sparked a feeling of dread in his stomach and caused a heaviness to settle in his heart. He knew precisely who had left it and he could already imagine the elegant script on the page, familiar enough to him after having read it dozens of times over on little post-it notes and the multitude of thank you letters she had sent out on their behalf as a couple.

Resigning himself he picked it up and carefully raised the flap before removing the letter, unfolding it before began to read its contents, all the while he could hear her gentle voice echoing in his mind as he read every word.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_By now you will have discovered my deception and realized that I am gone. I never intended to cause you any of the pain I know you must be feeling because of my decision. All I have ever wanted was for you to be truly and completely happy and with me by your side that is not possible. _

_You said it does not matter whether we have a child or not, but the fact is it really does matter to me and I am certain you will eventually realize how much you still want a child of your own once I am gone. A child I am incapable of giving you, a baby of your own flesh and blood._

_The choice I have made was inevitable, nothing you could have said or done would have changed my mind, so please do not question yourself. If you must be angry direct it at me, it is my fault, entirely mines. It was utterly selfish of me to think we could continue on as we have been living, in this perfect sphere of happiness, but please you must know that I would never trade a moment of the my time spent with you for all the riches in the world._

_All I ask is that you will move forward with your life and be happy. That you marry a woman who can give you the joy I never could. That you spend the rest of your life with a smile on your face and love in your heart. I may have never had the courage to say it aloud, but I love you, Uchiha Sasuke and being you wife was the greatest honour and granted the most happiness I could have ever asked for._

_With all my love,_

_Hinata._

Only when the drops of moisture hit the page in his hand, seeping into the fibers blurring the ink did he take note of the tears escaping from his eyes. However the Uchiha was too listless and numb to care and didn't bother to brush them away.

Now that he had confirmation that she had finally left him did he realize she had taken the most essential part of him with her. Was this the price of discovering your heart? The fatal potential of your most precious person being able to decimate this fragile, intangible thing. The all too steep price of wildly unbound happiness came with the debilitating risk of possibly experiencing the most mind-bending, earth shattering pain a person was capable of feeling.

Sasuke wondered what was the point of feeling? Caring? Leaving yourself open to feeling all of this pain. Nothing but pain.

He couldn't see past it. There was this emptiness, this dark fathomless chasm was all that remained of his heart. Hinata was gone and she took along with her everything she had made him feel, all the things he had convinced himself weren't worth experiencing. She snatched away all the joy and the light and the laughter, the sweetness and the beauty in life she had shown him. Despite all the trials and hardships coming home to her made putting up with his contemptuous, prideful clan bearable if he could hold onto her and allow her soothing presence to make the rest of the world and all his worries disappear along with it.

Goddammit why the hell had the dug up his bleeding heart? Why? So they could all fucking leave? Every last one of them.

His parents.

Itachi.

All their unborn children.

Now Hinata.

She had encouraged him to feel once again and here he was vulnerable and broken in the aftermath of her desertion.

He was afraid to breath, afraid to think, to imagine how he was going to survive the next few days, weeks, months, years without her, knowing what he had lost. Time seemed to stretch out before him like an endless desert that was no hope of an oasis in this desolate place.

Every day from here on out would mean living in perpetual winter, frozen, barren and alone. So, so alone.

It made him question himself. Was he not worth staying for? How could she not have seen he didn't think life was worth living without her? Why did she think he fought so hard, held on so tightly? For her to underestimate her worth, so that she could leave him at the tender mercies at their wretched, manipulative families.

Her good intentions had turned out to be his undoing, she had virtually paved his path to hell.

What had he done that she made think their marriage…that he wasn't worth fighting for.

A baby. _A baby._

The only child he wanted or would ever want for that matter was the one she gave him.

Why couldn't she have seen that?

A/N: As I told my beta the first half of this chapter was incredibly difficult for me to write, I am unaccustomed to writing anything, but angst so I do hope it turned out lighthearted and funny as I intended.

Sasuke POV is probably the one of most emotional intense, gut-wrenching piece of writing I have ever done, I was on the verge of tears a couple times while writing it. It would be one of the greatest compliments I could ever receive if any of you were moved by this scene.

In the next chapter things are going to pick up, it's the turning point that will set everything into motion and another time skip will be coming up soon.

Sorry for the wait I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you think about both scenes! (I know some of you missed Sasuke in the last chapter XD)

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Betaed by the lovely Dreaming Cynic**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Glancing at her watch she stifled a groan of annoyance. It was already 6:20 and Uchiha Madara's birthday celebration was set to begin at 7. For the past hour she had been trying her damnest to get her husband to leave his office, but so far all she had gotten for her efforts were excuses.

"I'll be done in ten minute."

"Five more minutes I'm almost finished"

That five minutes had turned into a half an hour and she was definitely running out of patience.

Hinata was not looking forward to this party in the least, but it was a major social event and what with Sasuke being the heir and all they couldn't afford not to go, god knows their families were looking for any excuse to smear her name.

Madara was Sasuke's great grandfather and had been the patriarch of the Uchiha clan since his father had passed on the mantle at the age of 35. Now the esteemed head of the Uchiha clan was turning 93 today and had outlived his own son and Sasuke's own father thus he still retained his position as head of the family. Sasuke privately referred to him as the "old bastard who wouldn't die."

She was inclined to agree. All her encounters with the family head had been cringe worthy, his air of arrogance and condescension rivalled that of the Hyuuga elders and unlike them he did not mince words and was sharp-tongued and incredibly frank.

After the car crash that had taken the lives of Sasuke's parents when he was still a teenager, his brother, Itachi had broken ties with the Uchiha clan not long after, leaving Sasuke under the care of Madara.

He had capitalized on the young boy's vulnerable and lonely state hardening his heart, drilling into him the traits of an Uchiha, manipulation, ruthlessness and an unquestionable devotion to doing his duty to the Uchiha clan. His sole focus in life was to uphold the glory of his clan and to do his duty as expected.

But her presence had changed things, unintentionally of course, but Sasuke was swaying from their control, he wasn't their puppet anymore dancing at their slightest whim. By refusing to abandon her he had shown his first sign of rebellion, which was unacceptable. She would find no friendly face in that crowd tonight, but she wasn't going to bend backwards and give them any ammunition to use against them. So Sasuke was going to have to get his butt out of the house now.

Reaching down she pulled off her black pair of Louboutin pumps, wincing at the blisters that were already forming on her poor feet. Hinata didn't wear heels often, she preferred her feet being flat on the ground, thus these pumps hadn't been broken into yet and she was well aware her feet were going to hurt like a bitch, but she would convince Sasuke to rub them as payback.

Stealing into his office quietly, she bit back a grin at her stroke of luck, he was still engrossed in his discussion on the phone.

Moving behind his desk she quickly disconnected his flash drive, placed his computer into sleep mode before beating a hasty retreat. She needed to hide the data stick and fast.

Spying an ornamental vase she dropped it in hurriedly only to hear sudden footsteps advancing from behind her. Crap, looks like he figured out what she'd done sooner than she thought.

"Hinata give it back!" he called in ire.

"Come find me" she taunted in return.

Taking a furtive glance back she saw his shadow approaching from around the corner.

Pushing more speed into her legs, she raced down the corridor, her heart thumping wildly inside her chest, the ruffles of her full shirt whipped behind her, her carefully secured chignon had become undone wisps of her hair brushed her face, obscuring her vision, pins were dislodged and plinked as they hit the floor in her wake. She almost slammed into the wall as she was unable to find any traction, quickly bracing herself before pushing off against it. She just had to make it down the side stair case, across the foyer and out the front door.

Then from an alternate passageway Sasuke stepped out in front of her directly in her path, his breathing rapid, his eyes furious and his body tense with rage making an imposing figure in his black suit. Her breath caught in her lungs, this is what an irate god would look like she imagined. It was too late to stop, much less change directions her momentum was going to carrying her right into his arms.

Shit.

As she knocked into him her force unsettled his balance, she made a fleeting effort to try and escape, but he was too determined and so much stronger than she was wrestling her to the ground as she struggled and squirmed to get out of his grasp, but it was too late he had already pinned down her hands, his larger frame looming over her in his straddled position.

Their uneven breathing was matched.

"Where is it?" he demanded, pressing down his weight slightly as an intimidation tactic.

With a triumphant, mischievous quirk of her lips she retorted, "It doesn't matter. We have a party to attend."

"Screw the party I need that flash drive back now Hinata."

"And I have been telling you to wrap up your business for the last hour _Sasuke_" she mocked though she could feel the spark of anger ignite inside of her. Didn't he understand how important this party was they didn't need to invite anymore trouble from their families.

"I don't care, just give me back the fucking flash drive! You don't understand the mess you've made woman," anger sharpened his tongue, each word felt like a stinging lash.

She flinched at his harsh language her own frustration and helplessness getting the better of her, she hated being trapped and vulnerable like this it reminded her of too many sessions as a child being knocked on her ass time and again by her father, her sister, her family.

Most of all she hated that she couldn't hide the tears she had been furiously trying to blink back, always being taunted by her weakness. Dammit couldn't she even get pissed off without all the waterworks. Hell her makeup was probably all smudged and ruined. And that was the least of her worries she sighed.

Hinata refused to stay silent and accept his scolding as though she were some petulant child, she had been bullied and belittled by enough people in her life and she was not going to allow the man she loved to treat her the same.

Glaring at him defiantly with tears stinging the corners of her eyes she rebuked him, "It's you who doesn't understand. What is your family going to think when the heir of their precious clan shows up late? I don't want to give them anymore reasons to hate me Sasuke. You can't protect me from them all the time."

"It's bad enough they think I'm a screw up, I can't even perform a basic biological function like giving you a child," she mused bitterly "but could you at least let me show them I'm not a complete failure as your wife."

She closed her eyes, turning her head away from him. Her mascara mingling with her hot, burning tears leaving darkened streaks along her pale cheeks.

Sasuke sagged above her as the tension and anger dissipated from him.

Releasing her he transferred his hands to her face, caressing the line of her jaw, brushing away her tears.

Slowly he straightened, sinking back on his heels before he pulled the upper half of her body off the floor, holding her pliant form against him as his arms laced around her trembling form.

He buried his face into her tousled hair, his voice soft and remorseful, "I'm sorry. I'm not like them. I will never be like them."

"Forgive me" he whispered,

Sasuke felt the wetness of her tears soaking through his shirt, but he could hardly care. He'd been selfish and distracted, he knew explicitly that they would be walking into the lion's den tonight and as much as he tried to shield her from the brunt of their family's discontent to put it lightly he couldn't keep their malicious words from hurting her, from wearing at her spirit.

"You're right I have made things worse, I am the one who messed up. But you must listen to me, you have to believe _me_. I am the one you should believe when I say you are not a failure. They are foolish and conceited and completely blind if they can't recognize the strong, intelligent, brave woman who am I fortunate to call my wife.

She let out a croak of laughter at his last words, disbelieving.

"No its true", he protested, "I am not one to say things I don't mean and I've been damn lucky to end up with a wife who just happens to be so damn beautiful and kind, I shudder to think what wretch they would have thrown at me if it hadn't been you."

She wanted to believe those words so badly, she wanted to tattoo them unto her skin so that she wouldn't forget. So that every time she was assaulted and beaten down by her doubts and her insecurities and worst of all the cruelty of her family she could read those words and remember, remember that someone saw something good and worthwhile in herself that she never did.

Sasuke deserved a partner who was confident and fearless and strong like he was and god knows she wanted to be that woman. But throwing off the weight of a lifetime of self-loathing and feelings of worthlessness wasn't the easiest task in the world, changing that part of herself that felt so inherent and ingrained was going to take so much from her. For so long she had thought of herself as a defect, a disgrace, a stain upon her family's name, she never believed she was capable or useful, that she was someone to be proud of, that she mattered.

Taking hold of that shaft of sunlight she returned his embrace, holding on tightly as though she could absorb all the strength and conviction he felt.

Who knows how long they sat there on the floor in each other's arms , that was until Sasuke's phone began ringing and with a grunt he reached into his pocket, reading the name on the flashing scene before his eyes darted to the time. Five past seven.

It appeared they were going to be late anyhow they looked at it.

Answering the call he made his apologies and gruffly explained they were having "car troubles" and would be later than expected. When he ended the call he gave her a smirk, "Maybe we'll show up in time for the cake?"

That made her smack her forehead in exasperation trying to hid the smile tugging at her lips.

Realizing that Sasuke wasn't showing any intention of getting a move on she decided it would be up to her , bemoaning her current disheveled state, she was certainly going to have to do something with her hair and definitely fix her makeup, she probably looked like an extra from a horror flick. At least her dress didn't look too bad.

As she rose, she felt a bit of resistance, but continued her ascent which was suddenly accompanied by the ominous sound of fabric ripping. Hinata was horrified to realize that her husband had been sitting on the edge of her navy blue dress and now there was a momentous tear on the delicate tulle of her ruffled skirt starting back at her.

With a cross between a chocked sob and a laugh she plopped back down, exhaling nosily feeling a rising bit of hysteria knowing that any moment now she was going to be blubbering like a child or laughing like a lunatic.

Then feeling a bit of childish petulance she raised her eyes to meet his as she accused him, "You ripped my dress!"

His mouth had a spasm, a snicker escaping him as she gaped in outrage which caused Sasuke to officially lose it and he began chortling on amusement, before it escalated into full blown laughter. His eyes were closed, his lips upturned, Hinata had never seen look as young and as carefree as he did in that instant. Giving into the sudden playful mood she tackled him giving a mock growl before he reached up and stole a kiss, smirking at her at her until they were both tumbling around on the ground in plain sight. Lips meeting, teeth clanking, tongues dueling.

It was sloppy and clumsy, interrupted by short spurts of laughter in between.

It was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok decided to make it chapter 10.**

You guys were missing the SasuHina love so much I decided to include little flashback scenes that will help you see the evolution of their relationship and help you get to know them better, I will also try to fill in some background info and maybe clear up any lingering questions.

**Special thanks to Umnia and Mei Ju.**

Also in particular this scene takes place after she loses Megumi, but before she left Sasuke shows that even though their relationship has changed and so have their feelings towards each other, Hinata is still very insecure and low in self esteem and they have a lot of challenges they have to face. She wasn't strong enough the first time around so she left, but by the time she and Sasuke meet again I want her to have developed and evolved into a self-assured, capable person who will stand up for what she wants, so that no matter what their clan throws of them she can handle it and that she knows and believes that she is worthy of being loved.

If you have any ideas for snippets of their past you would like to see feel free to tell me! I'll see what I can do.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Edited by my wonderful beta, DreamingCynic. She got this huge chapter done in record time!

**Made this Chapter 11 now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara's Perspective<strong>

Growling in annoyance he blindly searched for his chiming phone that kept on going off every bloody two seconds. He squinted through his closed eyelids just enough to realize it was still daylight and knew there was only one person sadistic and insane enough to call him at this hour.

Biting back a curse as he heard the phone clatter on the floor, he grunted reaching down, arm outstretched when even the fall hadn't managed to shut the bloody phone up.

Glaring vehemently at the screen he answered the video call and was greeted by the sight of his smirking shrew of a sister.

"Did I wake you butthead?" she cooed apologetically, it might have even sounded sincere if it weren't for the "endearment" attached at the end and anyone who knew Temari would never put to words "nice" and her name together in the same sentence.

An unhappy snarl was all she got in response before he rasped, "Tell me what the hell you want so I can go back to sleep." His voice husky from waking so suddenly.

"Don't think I won't wash your trap with soap, little boy, if you don't control that potty mouth of yours" the blond menace threatened.

While his immediate instinct was to rebel, he knew it wasn't worth it, his sister could hold a grudge and she always, _always_ got back at him. Gaara wasn't in the mood to be looking over his shoulder, checking his shampoo for dye and one day opening his closet to find all his hoodies suddenly gone and his jeans shredded.

"Just get this over with Temari", he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

Huffing she scowled at him before her lips formed smirk, "I heard about your adventures at the mayor's party. My, my little brother I had no idea you were interested in older women. You left quite an impression on the ladies. Oh what is it they called you?" she mused her finger tapping against her lips.

Bloody friggin' hell how did she find out this quickly, she was halfway across the country dammit!

"The dashing redheaded devil" she pronounced before she gave in to her amusement and began having a good laugh at her baby brother's expense.

"I will not be attending any more parties from now on, so find another sacrificial lamb. Those women are the real devils" Gaara declared steeling himself against his sister's rebuttal.

However he was taken aback at her easy acceptance, "Very well, I won't force you", but relief did not have a chance to descend before suspicion sparked in his mind. Temari would never give in easily there was a catch, he was sure.

It appears he knew his sister quite well because her next words had him up in arms, eyes widened in horror and disbelief.

"You probably won't even have time for parties. I have decided to extend my stay in Konoha, you will be taking charge of the company till I get back", she informed him, acting a though she hadn't thrown his entire world into chaos.

"You must be joking. Temari you can't", his tone gave away his desperation.

Her eyes narrowed and her voice sharpened in response, "The business is as much my responsibility as it is yours Gaara and it is time you pick up the slack. I have looked after you since you were a kid and even now I'm still caring for you, but it has to stop. You have to learn to function on your own without me directing every aspect of your life."

"You would drop this on my shoulders, you would risk the company by doing this?" he questioned disbelievingly.

"Don't be stupid there will be managers and consultants to guide you, but the point is you are going to have to meet with our associates and actually talk to them, not to mention you will be overseeing all our major projects."

To that he had no answer, but to glare at her fiercely.

Temari resisted her own urge to sigh, she could not back down this was for his own good, he would manage somehow. He would have to.

"I did not make this decision to spite you and I believe you are capable of completing this challenge. If you have questions or concerns do not be afraid to ask for help, but know that this is something you must do without me by your side."

His lips were pressed into a thin unyielding line, "Is that all?"

"Yes, they will be expecting you at the office tomorrow at ten I have left instructions as well as your schedule and list of duties. I will talk to you soon, little brother" the blond woman informed before ending their video call.

There was no way he could escape his present troubles by going back to sleep, his mind was in too much turmoil.

He had never bargained for this what kind of cruel joke was his sister playing on him, there was no way he could manage things in her absence. Did she want the company to crash and burn? He had no idea how to run the damn thing and god forbid he was actually going to have to interact with people.

Of course he acknowledged Temari had been looking after him for most of his life and even now she arranged for his bills to be paid and his apartment to be tidied every few days by a house cleaning service, she even made sure to drop by or call to remind him to do mundane, but necessary things like eat and sleep when he was too caught up in his latest architectural project.

Gaara did not like people, he had no desire to talk them or even be around them, he enjoyed what he did, he was good at it a genius even, it was his passion, his obsession. Some new creation was always coming to life in his mind taking shape, his fingers itching to take a pencil to paper before it flew from his consciousness lost beyond his reach.

Their father he thought with a humorless sneer had built on their family's legacy bringing their construction firm to the forefront of the business sector, however it was Temari's business savvy and his talent that had brought them to prominence within recent years.

He had not had to be involved directly with their business dealings, at most he would briefly meet with the clients, listen to their demands, put forth his proposal and let Temari handle the rest, he was not used to being bogged down by nitty-gritty details and financial concerns.

However, his sister had flipped their arrangement on its head and now he was expected to play a bigger role than he had ever agreed to. There was nothing he could do, he could not ignore this challenge yet he had none of the necessary skills or preparation to handle such a task. Argh he could strangle his the wench, this was not supposed to happen, this was not his job! He was just supposed to draw the blasted buildings not look after the whole bloody company.

Groaning he got out of bed and shrugged into a t-shirt he had carelessly dropped on his work chair, then pulled on a clean pair of jeans and grabbed his leather jacket and his bike keys. He had to get out his apartment and clear his head, he had too much going on his mind to even attempt at continuing his latest design plans.

As he pulled up his motorbike, he couldn't help tugging at his clothing the midday sun had made them cling to his body damp with sweat. His vision was obscured as he tried to see through the dust raised by the work in progress at the construction site the piercing, screeches of the drills and the cacophony created by clanging metal and machinery overwhelmed his hearing. Gaara usually visited the sites of one of his buildings when the workday was over and only he and Temari were around to go over the designs with the contractor in peace.

Dragging his reluctant self to the office had been a testament of his willpower or so he liked to tell himself. When he showed up at the firm his sister's secretary, Matsuda had been waiting to greet him going over all his appointments and the meetings he had to attend and the documents that needed to be looked over and signed and the approvals needed by the various departments and potential clients awaiting to speak with him. It was suffocating and the tension and onslaught of demands and the promise of future interactions had caused a headache to blossom at his temples, his eyes constricted by pain.

After hearing a detailed explanation of what was expected of him, he was _almost _willing to subject himself to another trip to hell, at least then he wouldn't have the future of the entire company hanging over his head like a possible death sentence.

Yes, he sounded like a whiny brat, but he wanted nothing to do with this half-baked scheme of Temari's. He had lived the past 28 years of his life hating social interaction and holding an aversion for the rest of the human population.

What the hell made her think doing this to him was going to change anything?

Fuck, he was going to need more therapy when this nightmare came to an end and his sister regained her senses, hopefully that was before he alienated all their clients and turned into their family in social pariahs and led the firm to financial ruin.

While he would of tried inhaling deeply to focus his thoughts and calm his mind he didn't want to end with a cough fit by taking in a mouthful of dust and debris particles lingering in the air, so he settled for curling his fingers inwards, allowing his nails to dig into his palm, the slight pain was enough to draw his mind away from his troubles.

He was just going to have to deal with this one step at a time and try not to blow a fuse.

As he walked through the construction site Gaara was forced to weave and duck around the busy work men who didn't pay him any notice and had not the least bit of concern for his safety, they were all inwardly counting down the minutes till they could go on break and escape the gruelling combination of the sun's heat, their labour intensive tasks and the grimy surroundings.

It took a few minutes of searching, but he eventually found the makeshift station that served as the base for the contractor, the manager and supervisors around the work site.

As he crossed the distance he heard someone in the distance shouting out, "Stop kid! Stop!"

He didn't pay any mind to the yelling, figuring that whoever this kid was would have heard it, but the shouting continued, "You there! I thought I told you to stop! You can't be here!"

The extra noise was grating on his last nerves, not to mention the man was coming closer in his direction. Who the hell was this kid?

"Dammit, are you deaf! You with the red hair I said STOP!"

The last part caught his attention, the man was talking to him?

Spinning around he saw a stocky man wearing a hardhat and sweating profusely bearing down on him, he waited till the man with his clipboard and stained dress shirt reached him his head cocked to the side, feeling puzzled and irritated that the idiot thought he was some punk-ass kid.

Not even pausing to take a breath the man shoving an unwarranted lecture down his throat.

"You are not supposed to be here. This is a restricted area kid, I don't know what you think you are doing here, but you need to leave now before you get hurt and cost me my job."

Before the man could launch into another rant Gaara cut the man short, his patience wearing thin, he didn't have time to waste out here in the hot sun listing to him blather on like a fool considering the rough start he had already.

"Listen I understand you are trying to do your job, that's all well and fine, but you are getting in the way of mine and I don't feel like explaining myself to you right now so walk with me."

Not even waiting for who he assumed to be a supervisor's reaction he strode off in his previously headed direction, listening as the man dogged his footsteps already imagining his face reddening in anger.

Once they made it into the sheltered area the contractor immediately caught sight of him and approached, "Sabaku-san we were informed you were coming to visit the site this morning. You didn't have any trouble I hope?" Baki took notice of the furious supervisor who had tagged along with Gaara.

"I'm afraid the rest of your staff needs to be better informed Baki-san", gestured to the supervisor.

"My apologies sir", the tall built man replied before taking the red faced man aside.

When the pair walked back the man looked contrite, his tail tugged between his legs, "I'm truly very sorry Sabaku-san. I had no idea, please accept my apology sir."

Gazing at the down-trodden employee he stifled an irritated sigh, he hated having to deal with this kind of crap.

"It's fine. Think nothing of it", he waved away impatiently, he wanted them to move off the topic and quickly.

Turning to face the gentlemen he nodded for them to begin briefing him on the work being done.

By the end of the meeting Gaara hated his sister more than ever, what he wouldn't give to bury her neck down in sand and set a colony of angry ants on her while she pleaded for mercy.

Without her there he was left to deal with all the bureaucratic red tape and shipment delays in materials and workers' complaints and seemingly a million other decisions that only he could make.

He was sorely tempted to say sod it all and let everything fall to pieces, Temari should know better than to play games with him. Yet, it appeared he still had a conscience and he was forced to acknowledge that his sister had let him get away with quite a bit, Gaara knew he would not find another job with as freedom as he was given. So with his own self-interest in mind he didn't complain and bore his new found responsibilities with stoicism.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's Perspective<strong>

Holding a tray with her customer's order of grilled lamb she almost tripped over her own feet in astonishment at seeing her redhead regular sitting in his usual window seat. Fortunately she regained her balance and carefully set down the order at the appropriate table before retreating back into the kitchen. Her mind buzzed with questions and ideas, simultaneously formulating and discarding every hypothetical explanation for his presence here on a Wednesday afternoon looking more stressed and weary than she had ever seen him.

The diner was pretty much empty around this time of day, with only a few customers milling around. The lunch hour rush was already over and there were still a couple hours to go before school and work were let out.

As usual his presence aroused her tempered curiosity and now she couldn't resist finding out what had brought him here today, what had actually been able to make him break his routine after all this time.

Sometimes it felt like her mind wasn't solely her own, entertaining impossible thoughts, thinking silly foolish things she thought herself much too grounded and pragmatic to consider.

She poured him a cup from the newly made pot of coffee, still hot and steaming she then made her way over to his table with a slice of orange vanilla cake.

It didn't bother her that he hadn't even looked up as she approached instantly reaching out to take hold of the mug as soon as she had set it down. Her fingers were still warm from the heat being radiated by the black liquid.

Taking a long sip his gaze turned to the plate of cake, taking her eyes off him for a minute she turned back to find that the slice simply disappeared, if it weren't for the speckle of crumbs left behind she didn't think anyone would have realized the plate had even been used.

Now things were getting even stranger, Gaara usually took his time coffee was always his main priority. Her brow furrowed a little in confusion as she tried to figure him out, Hinata didn't think he had even tasted the sweet confection.

"Gaara-san did you have lunch today?" she asked trying not to sound overly concerned.

"Hn", was all she got in response, but the grunt was enough to determine that he really meant "no".

Sometimes she did wonder how men managed to survive using grunts and one-word answers, it was inconceivable.

Venturing further she probed, "What about breakfast?"

"Coffee" he shrugged before taking another sip from his cup, the mug was already half empty.

Her initial urge was to scold him, you couldn't get through the day on coffee alone!

The redhead was being careless with his health, and she didn't doubt this was a regular occurrence.

Hinata shouldn't worry about him, Gaara was not her responsibility, he wasn't even a friend really she hardly knew anything about him, but despite trying to convince herself otherwise she felt concern. She had gotten attached as she did with all those stray animals she liked to feed at the park back in Konoha and she deduced enough from interacting and observing him closely that the redhead wasn't one to bother with basic necessities such as eating and sleeping. As far as she knew coffee was his drug and he tolerated her desserts for the most part.

While she couldn't force him to look after himself, at least her mind would feel more at ease if he had something in his stomach other than cake and coffee.

So scurrying back to the kitchen she placed an order for turkey sandwich, nothing fancy, hopefully he would be hungry enough not to fuss and just eat it.

When she brought it back out with another cup of coffee in hand he scowled a little but he dutifully took a bite, taking his time to actually chew unlike with the slice of cake she had first brought.

Hinata allowed herself to give a sigh of relief when he hadn't made a complaint.

While she didn't pry, he offered no information, but for the next couple of weeks Gaara spent a lot of time at the diner. He usually came in around after lunch and then stopped by around 9 or 10 for dinner accompanied by files and paperwork and his phone was constantly beeping with the sound of new messages and incoming calls that he often had to put it on silent.

Her curiosity grew increasingly, but so did her concern for him.

His pallor was washed out and sickly, the rings around his eyes had become darker, even though she feed him and kept him supplied with coffee he was noticeably thinner and his energy was lagging. It appeared to Hinata that it probably took every ounce of Gaara's willpower to get out of bed in the morning and even then he must be thoroughly exhausted. Really she had no clue about what was going on, but it reminded her of how overworked and stressful Sasuke had often looked before they had grown close, his single-minded dedication to his family's company, his lack of concern for his health and overall wellbeing.

Back then she could have done nothing for him, they weren't close enough for him to accept her help, but the progression of their relationship had given her the leeway to ensure that he ate properly and got adequate sleep and generally didn't neglect everything else for the sake of his work.

Gaara-san was not her husband, he was a little more than a stranger, but she couldn't watch from the side-lines as his sudden change in behaviour and overwhelming workload wore him out completely until he ended up hospitalized.

Her indecision to approach him plagued her incessantly she couldn't sleep well, her thoughts were filled with horrible scenarios because of her inaction and his frequency at the diner made it even more difficult for her as his decline became more apparent.

It was Saturday night when she found him rubbing his eyes, bloodshot and glassy. He was stifling a yawn, his eyelids drooping occasionally and his pen kept on slipping out of his hand. It was obvious his body was exhausted and desperately in need of sleep and the worst part was he was the redhead was fighting it every step of the way.

The sound rang out like a gunshot a startling almost frightening sound in the near deserted diner, Hinata spun around from where she had been cleaning counters and saw the spatter of coffee and shards of ceramic scattered on the linoleum floor. Her gaze then darted to Gaara who looked dazed and puzzled at the fate of his coffee mug.

This was the only wakeup call she was going to get and Hinata sat up and paid attention.

The redhead was clearly spent, if he was so disoriented and fatigued for wares to be broken due to inattention or exhaustion-borne clumsiness he had no business working. How was he even supposed to get home in this state? She would hate herself for the rest of her days if she let him leave only to find out he had been injured or worse yet killed because he fallen asleep behind the wheel.

She didn't know how she was going to get him to listen to her, but she would force his hand one way or another, this had been going on too long.

Grabbing the cleaning supplies she pulled on a pair of gloves before she began picking up broken chunks of the cup all the while methodically coming up with a plan. First she needed to tell Kurenai she was leaving early then she needed to get Gaara to follow her instruction without protesting followed by getting him home safely, somewhere along the way she hoped to talk some sense into him to get him to realize how foolish he was being with his health. Though in his current state she didn't know if anything she said would make the slightest impact.

God she wished there was someone she could call to come get him, but it was already so late and she had no idea if Gaara had anyone who could come pick him up and carry him home.

"Gaara-san I think it's time for you to leave," she spoke gently just returning from disposing of the broken cup.

Shaking his head he tried to brush her suggestion aside, "I'm sorry about the cup I'll pay for it. Nonetheless I have at least two more hours of work to get done and I know you aren't closing remotely anytime soon."

Keeping the softness in her voice, trying not to react to his unyieldingness she added a firm touch from her resolve, he was not going to dismiss her that easily.

"That may be, but you Gaara-san are finished here. While I am sure your work is immensely important, it will still be there in the morning and you are in no condition to continue on like this."

"I knocked down my cup and I yawned a little so what I'm tired, but that does not give you the right to instruct me on my 'condition'."

Hinata really did not like confrontations and she had hoped he would go along with her recommendation, seeing the sense in her words, but he was being a stubborn mule. However Gaara was in for a surprise if he thought she would back down. He was harming himself and she couldn't bury her head in the sand and pretend it wasn't happening.

"Please do not mock my concern for you Gaara-san. You need to go home and rest. If you tore yourself from your paperwork for just a few minutes you would realize you are past your limit."

He scowled and she could tell she wasn't getting through to him so taking a fortifying breath she changed tactics, "If you won't leave I am cutting off your coffee supply."

"Then I will go someone else," he snarled.

"Very well, if you must, but I refuse to passively watch as you recklessly jeopardize your health, then how will you even get any work done being laid up in a hospital room connected to an IV because you wouldn't take a break. You fail to realize Gaara-san that you are only human. If you keep pushing yourself you are going to fall apart I guarantee it."

The redhead glared at her looking like he wanted to protest, but instead he sighed rubbing the back of his neck and pushed down his laptop screen. Lethargically he began to gather the files and charts he had scattered across the table putting them into his bag.

As he rose, Gaara's body swayed ungainly on his feet reaching out quickly to steady himself, closing his eyes before taking a moment to regain his balance.

"Goodnight Arata-san," he nodded before turning to leave, the effort showing as he concentrated on walking steadily.

Dammit there was no way she could let him leave on his own. She had gotten him to take his break only for him to fall asleep behind the wheel and crash while driving was not her objective.

"Wait Gaara-san" she called before she hurried to tell the kitchen staff she was leaving early tonight hastily grabbing her coat and her bag she left behind a chorus of "goodnight" to meet the redhead.

"Let's go," she prompted motioning for him to exit through the door with her.

As they stepped outside he turned to her, "Where are you going?"

"With you, of course," she shot back with what she hoped was a confident smile.

His cognition was definitely impaired since he looked at her blankly, the question mark apparent on his face.

"There is no way I can let you get home by yourself" she explained, "You're in no shape to be driving but I doubt you'd take the bus with me and leave this behind, "looking pointedly at the silver porche he had come in. For the last couple of weeks he had opted for this enclosed sporty number over his kick-ass bike.

"Arata-san I am grateful for your concern, but there is no need for you to escort me home."

While he protested Hinata knew she could wear him down, he was too exhausted to put up much of a defense and if he didn't have it in him to fight back he sure as hell could not be trusted to drive home safely.

For her sake though she really hoped he didn't live on the outskirts, because then she would have to call a cab and her recent pay-check would be gone before she could touch it.

"I think you're a very capable man Gaara-san, but you don't acknowledge your own limits. I know you don't agree, but for my own peace of mind please let me accompany you. I'm to trying to infringe on your privacy, but your current state worries me. Please."

Hinata's imploring eyes held his willing him to give in, to accept her offer.

Saying nothing he unlocked the doors and settled in before lowering the window and motioning for her to get in.

Holding back a grin of delight she scrambled to seat herself before he changed his mind and left her standing in the dark.

It was a quiet drive, he wasn't much of a conversationalist to begin with, but the redhead didn't appear to have much energy to do anything else beyond concentrating on steering the car.

Periodically she glanced over at him while appreciating the feel of the plush leather seats and that oddly crisp scent that she couldn't detect the source of. It had been a while since she had been inside an expensive car such as this. For the most part of her life Hinata had been chauffeured to wherever she had needed to go, it was only a whim and to acquire a small slice of independence she had gone for her driver's license, but she had been hard pressed to find an opportunity to actually put her driving skills to use.

Using the public transportation system for the first time had been something of a shock, the amount of noise and bustling people all heading in different directions, a whirlwind of sights and sounds and smells assaulting her senses, she was dazed by the end.

While the car cruised smoothly along the deserted streets, she unconsciously relaxed the purr of the engine fairly silent from the interior of the car. Hinata took the opportunity to look out her window admiring the bright city lights and the looming blocks of concrete and sandstone stacked neatly side by side unlike Konoha which was a haphazard sprawl of skyscrapers and crumbling reminders of a prior era.

Her musings eventually turned to memories of Sasuke, it was inevitable though it had taken a while to accept it she realized that there was hardly an aspect of her life that didn't hold some connection to him, little reminders that brought the memories bubbling to the surface.

On the rare weekend when he left his phone off and detached himself from his office they had taken afternoon drives. Sometimes travelling miles to visit the coast or impromptu picnics in the orchards dotting the countryside only a couple hours drive outside the city limits.

Sitting beside him occasionally taking her hand in his own, the feel his thumb stroking the inside of her palm. An unexpected feeling of serenity and security would envelop her and Hinata couldn't say she had ever felt as content as just being there next to him. That elusive feeling that convinced her in those moments that nothing could touch them, that as long as they were together nothing bad would ever happen, that she would be protected.

She used to bite her lips to stop from smiling, feeling giddy with delight that Sasuke was willing to spend this time with her, no distractions, no expectations or worries, being at ease with her like this, that he found her pleasing to be around, that spending time with her wasn't another chore or an obligation for him, but was a break from all his duties. Their physical chemistry was unquestionable, but beyond that it was those moments that proved that they shared something special and worth cherishing.

That's why it surprised her when she felt something reminiscent of that rare treasured feeling creep upon her suddenly. While it was something to ponder on it didn't bother her, she was still much too in love with her husband to consider it was something worth fussing over.

Thankfully they were still in the heart of Suna and she thought it was safe to say they were not headed towards the outskirts. Momentarily they paused at the stop light and she turned to ask him how far away they were from his home when she noticed his closed eyes and relaxed posture.

Alarmed Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder shaking him slightly, calling his name, "Gaara-san. Gaara-san."

He gave a soft murmur and his eyes twitched, but he was still wasn't fully awake.

Dammit the light had just turned green.

Raising her voice she shook him more roughly "Gaara-san. Gaara! Wakeup, wakeup!"

Her concern and panic were mounting, idling by a traffic light at this hour in the night was just asking for trouble. There at least two cars behind them blowing their horns in angry impatience. Eventually his lashes fluttered open, his gaze unfocused. Forcing herself to stay calm she instructed firmly, giving him chance to react otherwise, "Park the car at the curb, Gaara-san."

Uncharacteristically he obeyed without a sound and they both took a moment to centre themselves.

"How far is your home Gaara-san," she asked finally.

"A few minutes away at most, it's about 10 blocks away."

"Alright. You can't fall asleep like that again. Please I'll try to help you stay awake till we get there, but you have to focus, you can't let your tiredness overwhelm you."

Nodding he turned on the ignition and shifted gears, keeping up her end she began to prattle on about mundane nonsense to fill the silence and to keep him alert asking question in between to ensure she still had his attention.

They finally pulled up in-front of a well lit building that couldn't be more than 10 or 12 floors from the general vicinity she knew that the apartment buildings in this area of the city came with a pretty price tag attached. While some were extravagant with detailed plaster moldings and statues of mythical beings like angels and gargoyles along the perimeter that was meant to an old world touch to these new structures, but they appeared eerie in the dark.

Gaara's building was rather understated in comparison, but she had no doubt the interior décor was every bit as sophisticated and luxurious as its peers. Using a remote control the redhead opened the gate that led to the building's underground car park. It was practically a car showroom for the toys of the wealthy beneath the building, a couple of Ferrais, a Hummer or three, she spotted a Lamborghini, a Lotus and even a Rolls Royce.

With this lineup she didn't doubt the building came with fantastic security measures implemented judging by the luxury vehicles all parked alongside each other. She had never really understood the fascination the rich had with fast, pricey cars. It seemed so excessive and extravagant, more so than ever now that she had a closer look at what the working class made do with.

Shutting off the car he slipped out and she followed noticing Gaara's prized motorcycle parked nearby before reaching to grab his stuff before he could get a chance. The man looked like he was barely holding himself upright he didn't need to worry about carrying his baggage as well.

Walking towards the elevator it took him a few tries to punch in the code to gain clearance for his floor. By the time they entered the wall to wall lined mirror box she knew that some very important people lived here who paid good money to protect themselves and their privacy.

When they came to a stop she discovered they were on the ninth floor stepping into a softly lit open space tastefully done in warm tones, all creams and toffee brown, the miniature palm trees were a nice green touch. There were only two doors on the opposite ends of the space. Moving to the left one the fatigued overcome redhead fished out an odd looking metallic card with ridges and bumps etched into the surface before swiping it , a click was heard then they were entering his apartment which took up half the floor apparently.

She wasn't sure what she expected but this wasn't it. His place was a mess, it looked like a hurricane had hit, there were dirty dishes and clothes strewn everywhere, a grimy layer of dust covered everything. The used coffee mugs were left on every available surface. If she headed into the kitchen she would bet her pay-check the sink was stacked with dirty dishes and the fridge was probably filled with mouldy leftovers. The thing that really bothered her was the smell, the air was stale and frowzy.

She actively had to remind herself that holding her nose would be considered very impolite. With a bit of effort she noticed the cozy furnishings, the tan leather sofa, a loveseat, a wide screen LCD mounted on the wall and a top of the line music and entertainment system. Off to the side on the right there was a modern, fully equipped kitchen that would make Choji green with envy and a corridor at the other end that probably led to the bedrooms. Placing his bags on the already crowded counter she pulled out her phone and called for a taxi not feeling up to looking for the nearest bus stop in an unfamiliar neighbourhood at this late hour.

She was informed it would be a 40 minute wait apparently they were short staffed and tonight was especially busy.

Gaara had wondered off and more than likely had collapsed on his bed, she refrained from imagining what a disaster zone that must be. While she didn't feel too comfortable staying in the lobby Hinata wasn't eager to sit on any of the available chairs and the surrounding mess really did bother her. Even her apartment on her most hectic of weeks had never degenerated into this.

So despite her tiredness and the ache in her lower back from standing on her feet since early morning she began to pick up the coffee cups carrying them into the kitchen. After shrugging off her jacket she dug around for the dish soap and a scrub before tackling the unwashed pile of wares.

Sudden movement caught at the corner of her eye made her jump and spinning around she saw Gaara with a damp towel around his shoulders, hair wet from his apparent recent shower clad only in a pair of sweatpants.

The first thing she noticed was how pale he was, he more so than the last time, his pallid colouring was disconcerting to her. His skin retained a slight flush from the heat of his shower, but whatever muscle mass he had before was now gone, in fact he was now leaning towards being just shy of skinny, his overall slenderness making him appear diminished it was a disturbing comparison to his former image.

Her staring got away from her and blushing in embarrassment she gave an awkward smile as her gaze snapped back to his face trying hard not to show her concern.

Grabbing a dishcloth he began drying the dishes and putting them away. Together they worked in silence until the sick was spotless.

Unable to keep her curiosity at bay the words were slipping from her lips before she could stop them.

"I'm not trying to pry and you can ignore me if you want, but please can you tell me what's going on. I'm worried about you Gaara-san." Hinata wrung her hands nervously fully expecting him not to answer.

Sinking down into the only chair wasn't totally cluttered by stuff he let out a tired sigh, tossing his head back then he began speaking.

It was confusing to say the least a bit like watching a movie from the middle and trying to peace it together without knowing the background story, hearing strange names that had no faces or significance and a timeline of events that didn't make total sense.

More and more questions popped up along the way, but she kept them to herself she had figured out pretty quickly that Gaara needed to get this off his chest and she feared her questions could disrupt his release and he would clam up once again.

When his account of the last few week was finished Hinata implored kindly, "May I ask some questions. I just want to understand the situation a little better."

"Fine" he replied curtly.

"So your sister, Temari is taking some time off in K-koh-konoha," stuttering over the name of her former home, "and she left you with the responsibility of running your family's architectural and construction firm."

"Yes."

"Alright then. Now you haven't had any previous experience and you are entirely new to the business aspect, so you must start from scratch. As a result of this your current design projects are suffering because you don't have the sufficient time and energy to dedicate to them anymore and your creativity is lagging."

This time her gave a grumble, but didn't dispute what she had said.

"By trying to play catch up and manage all these new tasks you've pushed yourself to the point of exhaustion, on the verge of collapsing and your sister isn't due back till next month. Also you're having problems at the firm and on site because they don't respect you and keep thinking you're a kid am I right?"

Nodding his head he pressed his hands to his face and she could tell he was feeling overwhelmed and in over his head.

"One last question. Does your place usually look like this?" she gestured to his apartment in complete, and in obvious disarray.

"Temari's not here," was all he said as though that was explanation enough. Creasing her brow she asked, "Your sister cleans your apartment?"

Scowling he shook his head, "No she hires a cleaning service to come by twice a week and her assistant stocks the cupboards and fridge. My dry cleaning and laundry are also taken care of by her and she pays the bills."

Stunned she gaped at him, this man was 28 years old and his sister ran his life. Massaging the back of her neck she could feel the tension headache forming. Dammit no wonder he was struggling she basically dropped him into the deep end of the pool and told him to either sink or start swimming.

Hinata definitely understood why his sister had done it the redhead needed to learn to fend for himself , but this was not the way to do it. Though with what little she knew about him she didn't doubt he could be obstinate and resistant to change.

There was no way she could leave him like this she couldn't even if he hadn't asked for her help and would probably assume she was butting into his life and not to mention she was taking on more responsibilities on her plate than was wise.

Yet she could not detach herself from the situation. Hinata felt compelled to help others because it disturbed her to see them in trouble or struggling. She felt helpless and pathetic about her own inability to change herself and her life around on her own, but that didn't mean she couldn't direct her efforts towards doing good for someone else.

And Gaara mattered to her especially and looking back on how she had learned to become independent living on her own with no one to fall back on she knew she could help lessen his budenr and aid him in managing his life as it was now, so he could strike a balance.

As her resolve settled her phone chimed and distractedly answering the call she was informed her cab had arrived.

Turning to the redhead she spoke earnestly, "I have to go now, but I am coming back here tomorrow in the morning ok, and I am going to try to help you. So please will you stay home and get some rest. I'm sure you can get your work done here," from his skeptical look she scrambled for another ploy to try and persuade him to see things her way.

"Your drawing plan for the new grand hotel being built in Tea construction is due in less than a week and you have to get your proposal finished."

She could see the conflict and annoyance written on his face, but she felt confident enough that she had gotten through to him. Fetching her jacket and her bag Hinata gave a wave before closing the door behind her and heading towards the elevator. She definitely didn't see herself getting much sleep in the near future.

Around 3 AM or so she had eventually drifted off to sleep spending most of the night scribbling away in her notepad, searching for numbers in the directory and compiling a momentous "to-do list" along with trying to rearrange her entire schedule. As soon as she had gotten home she called Kurenai and asked to have the morning off switching to the evening shift instead, that way she could spend her days putting her plan into action.

Sleeping through her alarm she work at half 8 feeling bad about her late start, but reasoned that the redhead needed the sleep before she intruded. Dressing she then left her apartment walking down the street till she got to a nearby coffee shop picking up breakfast and ordering a cup of their strongest brew for her favourite customer.

Catching the bus she pulled out her phone scrolling through her contacts looking for the newest addition. While Gaara had been worn out and focused on driving she had coaxed his number from him, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she pressed the call and it ringed.

And she waited anxiously.

And it kept on ringing.

Then there was the dreaded voicemail.

Feeling disappointed she called back by the forth ring she was ready to hang up when she heard a click and she was greeted by an irritable voice, "What."

Glad he had actually answered and ignoring the likely probability she had woken him from sleep she piped cheerily, "Good morning Gaara-san."

The next thing she heard was the beep of the call being disconnected, looking at the screen of her phone she gapped. He'd hung up on her.

Feeling very much slighted she started, "That was-"

"It's too damn early for your chirpiness. Now what do you want," he cut across.

"Oh, ah well we are um supposed to meet this morning?" her tone making it sound more like she was asking rather than telling him.

She heard annoyed muttering before he snapped back, "Whatever. I'll call ahead and tell reception to expect you." Then he ended their call.

She felt out of sorts and stunned, she barely caught his last minute demand to "bring coffee."

Well she hadn't been excepting that kind of reaction and it made her doubt briefly if she was going to accomplish any good by helping him or would she only earn his resentment.

No, she couldn't think like that she would do her best and help him in whatever way she could.

Getting off at the closest bus stop she still had to walk at least a couple blocks, at least it was still morning time and the sun hadn't reached its apex just yet, she would dread having to walk in the midday heat. Around that time it was just too hot to be outside and most businesses closed up or lunch or took a siesta till the worst was over. Tourists in particular were always being carried to the nearest hospital for sunstroke and suffering from dehydration. Then there was the sunburn, some were so bad their skin became inflamed and turned boiled lobster red, it wasn't a pleasant sight. For the life of her she couldn't tan and while it took prolonged exposure to the sun to actually get burned her skin got red and itchy just stepping out under its glare for even a few minutes without slathering on a thick layer of sunblock.

In the daylight the surroundings seemed even more impressive, light gleaming almost blindingly off glass panels and arched windows.

Approaching the entrance the door man nodded to her greeting her politely while holding open the door.

Steeping into the lobby she met the receptionist.

"Good morning I'm here to see-" then her voice faltered as it occurred to her she didn't even know his last name. Mortified she look at the receptionist to see her smiling kindly back at her.

"Are you Nakamura Arata?" continuing once Hinata confirmed her identity, "Sabaku-san is expecting your arrival." Then she signalled to a tall, lanky man with slicked down hair.

Hinata's eyes lit up in recognition he had been around when she had left last night. Speaking to the other employee the receptionist instructed him to escort her to Gaara's room.

By the time she stood in front his door poised to knock her nerves returned in full force.

As she stood there contemplating what she was going to say when the door swung open suddenly and a hand shot out grabbing the coffee cup from her hand. The door was about to close on her when she regained her senses and moved into action wedging her foot in the doorway to keep it open.

Ok that was beyond rude.

Shaking her head she wondered to herself if she really knew the redhead and what she was getting into.

No matter her doubts though she had made up her mind and she would see this through, she wouldn't back down, he needed her help even if he was too proud or stubborn to admit it.

Entering his apartment it was pretty dark the heavy drapes were drawn over the windows and one would hardly suspect it was daylight outside stepping in here. It looked pretty much the same and leaving Gaara to enjoy his first shot of caffeine for the day she pulled the curtains apart and thought the place looked even worst in sunlight, making the true extent of the mess visible.

It would take her a couple days or more to get through all this cleaning up by herself and she didn't have that kind of time to waste and she had not come here to play housekeeper .

So making a space for herself, pushing aside some of the clutter she pulled out her notepad and turned to him.

"Did you sleep well?" she started trying to ease into things.

"Good enough. Now why are you here?" the redhead setting down the now empty cup looked at her piercingly.

"I- uh, Gaara-san I'm here because….because I want to help you get a handle on your life I want to help your straighten it out so you can see where you're headed."

Cocking his head he asked plainly, "Why?"

How could she say this, how could she put it to make him understand what she was really thinking.

"I consider you a friend. I don't know everything about you and you're just a customer at the diner, but I care about what happens to you and right now you are under a lot of pressure and so much is going on in your life and it's hard for me to just to stand back and pretend you're not in a bad shape, because you are.

"I'm really just asking you to let me help you that's all I really want. That you won't try to push me away and you'll accept what I'm trying to do for you," she pleaded sincerely praying he realized her desire to aid him, her good intentions.

Hinata couldn't tell what he was thinking and she hoped that he wasn't going to shoot down her offer to assist.

Her gaze focused on him when he sighed and shrugged, "Alright what do you need?"

Struck speechless that he had agreed that he was willing she couldn't help the joyful smile she beamed at him.

Looking at her notepad she started off, "Well…"

She decided to tackle his apartment situation first discussing the cleaning crew, making a stop for groceries, ordering meals to be delivered to him or at least stacking his freezer with frozen meals. Actually taking steps not to let everything pretty much go haywire and to keep on top of things

Then she began discussing with him his work routine, helping him learn to manage his time and delegate responsibilities, a good bit of the things he had been doing could have been assigned to someone else to follow up on and report back to him. Over the course of their discussion she referred to a lot of her experiences with Sasuke and how he coped with his intense work schedule and always managing to stay in the loop and a step ahead.

Once they had cleared a starting ground she allowed him to go off and make his work-related calls and start putting her advice into play and she doing her own calling and making more notes and jotting things down as they came to her.

When he finally got off the phone Hinata was struck by a surprising thought that stirred her concern, she wanted to dismiss it, but she knew better than to make assumptions.

Silently hoping she was just being foolish she probed, "Out of passing curiosity what do you wear to the office?"

"Clothes," he replied with a deadpan tone looking at her in a strangely.

"I know that," she sighed in exasperation, "but what exactly does your attire consist of?"

"Why does that matter? Are you trying to dress me up again?"

"I would just like to know, please stop avoiding my question."

Shrugging he mentioned easily, "Jeans and a tee most days."

Oh good god she thought, please tell me he is joking.

"What about those shirts I had you get when we went shopping," she asked fearing her passing thought had homed in on a much more pressing problem.

"They are still in the bag they came in."

"Why didn't you wear them?"

"Why would I in the first place?" he retorted not seeing her point.

And he wondered why they considered him to be a kid if he was dressing like one.

Helping him was going to be much harder than she thought initially.

Oh boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's Perspective<strong>

Somehow he had managed to pull himself out of his rut which had lasted for two days. Two days of sleepless nights, tortured days, not a sip of water or a morsel of food touched his lips. Sasuke just did not have the motivation or reason to make an effort, withering away like a wrath was simple once you stopped caring about trivial things like hunger or thirst.

Eventually exhaustion got the better of him and he feel into a fitful sleep. When he woke up, the sun had already made its ascent and his bedroom was bathed in its warm light.

"Fucking birds," he muttered.

Their god-awful, cheerful tweeting were assaulting his ears, he felt terrible, almost reminiscent of a really bad hangover, his mouth felt dry and cottony, his tongue heavy and the taste was enough to make him grimace in disgust.

As he moved from his slumped position on the couch, a creek in his neck made itself known and a foul odour that assailed his sense of smell was coming from him. It was to be expected if a person hadn't taken a bath in three days.

Pushing himself upright he raked his hands through his messy, greasy hair passing them over his face touching the prickly black stubble along the way, he had always meticulous kept himself clean shaven so it was a very foreign sensation to him.

Trudging to his bathroom suite he gave his teeth a good brush all the while ignoring the vacant sink right next to his before breaking out the Listerine savouring the burn of the alcohol.

Looking at his haggard appearance and the bruised skin surrounding his eyes he gave a gruff sigh. Anyone who saw him now would think he was a refugee on the run.

Taking a whiff of himself he promptly took began shedding his clothes, stepping into his massive shower letting the multiple spray heads batter his filthy form. After he gave his face a well need shave. By the time he was dressed he felt a bit more human and his appetite had made its reappearance.

His grief was still raw and clawing at his self control at the back of his head, but he had to get it together. The shock had worn off and his wallowing in self-pity and despair was over now, there were things that needed to get down now.

It was time he regain control of the situation.

Switching on his phone he erased all the missed calls, voicemails and texts that had accumulated while he had slipped away from reality making his first task to call Nara ordering his right-hand to meet with him at his house.

Despite all the lazy genius' grumbling he arrived in less than 30 minutes, led by the servants to the Uchiha's office who were all very concerned over their master's recent behaviour.

Sasuke sat behind his desk nursing a cup of Jamaican Blue Mountain coffee.

Shuffling in the newcomer perched himself on the arm of the room's only sofa, the one Hinata used to lay on reading a medical journal or taking a nap while she kept Sasuke company, her excuse every time he asked was that she just wanted to be close to him.

"You've been MIA for two days," the genius drawled, stating the obvious. He didn't say anything more and Sasuke offered nothing in return, so they left it at that.

"I've been doing some more digging around. Beyond clearing out her bank accounts she booked a ticket on a train to Kiri from there her trail disappears.

"She hasn't used her credit cards, made any phone calls using her cell any possible leads have turned up nothing, she left no traces. Unless Hinata turned out to be a spy or a government official, she had help covering her tracks."

Those last words made the Uchiha growl he had little doubt the Hyuuga had only been too obliging to help her disappear.

Not bothering to take note of the Uchiha's agitation he continued, "It's doubtful she left the country, but I'm confident she is now living under a new identity. As of the moment there is nothing to work with.

"I've taken the liberty of placing tabs on the Hyuuga and brought up the calls Hinata last made, one of them was placed to one Hyuuga Hanabi."

Upon hearing that name the now empty mug went flying from Sasuke's hand in a fit of rage smashing against the wall.

That spiteful little bitch was the one who had conjured up the mess right before he left. She was like a vulture just lurking till the opportune moment to tear into and feast on his wife's fears and doubts. He had underestimated the imp and now it came back to bite him, but no more he would see to it that the manipulative wretch would learn not to play with him and interfere with what was his.

Sasuke wanted to rage at their families and tell them to all go to hell, but he didn't know how much they knew and he would lose his cool and maim the pathetic lot of them if anyone even muttered a mean word about his wife and god forbid if they should start bombarding him with potential marriage proposals.

Despite his turmoil Sasuke laid low for the next couple of days anxiously awaiting any new leads on his wife's whereabouts, but it had been futile. At every turn in Shikamaru's search he had been blocked, no new info, no monetary transactions, no security camera feeds, no phone calls, nothing!

Someone had carefully wiped clean every trace of this woman, it was beyond frustrating for the lazy genius. There was no doubt in his mind that there were some very powerful people with the resources to stump him and this knowledge did not please the Uchiha one bit.

And his tabs on the Hyuuga had revealed nothing noteworthy, they did nothing to suggest any of them had any contact with the Hinata or were up to anything suspicious.

It was too early in the game, the Hyuuga were alert and on their toes anticipating every move the Uchiha made effectively countering and setting him back to square one unable to move forward.

It was a bitter pill to swallow, but he couldn't do anything for Hinata, but wait patiently until they slipped up and he couldn't get passed their defenses. Sasuke was not used to waiting he was a man of swift, decisive action, always having the necessary means and the cunning to dispatch his enemies. However this time he had come up against a foe who had the upper hand and was too deeply connected to his own clan forcing him to play docile and wait for his moment to strike back.

But he would be damned if he let Hyuuga Hanabi and the rest of her pompous clan think they had gotten the better of him. Uchiha Sasuke was not a man to be trifled with lightly.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and contacted the Hyuuga politely requesting a meeting with Hanabi. Graciously of course the Hyuuga heiress designed to meet with him despite her terribly busy, very demanding schedule.

The little beast made it seem like she was doing him a bloody favour.

While he didn't like meeting on enemy grounds he agreed to come to the Hyuuga compound, a sprawling complex that had continued to expand with each generation. The maze of interconnecting buildings and pathways would have had an outsider wondering for days on end searching for a way out.

Tradition was of the utmost importance and in the six hundred years of this clan's existence little had changed, if anything their inflated ego and pride had grown to gigantic proportions.

He was often left to wonder how Hinata had managed to survive in a family as cruel and unforgiving as hers, yet she still retained the ability to demonstrate kindness and compassion.

The scars that they had inflicted on her though were in plain sight.

His sweet wife had no faith in herself, no confidence in his abilities, despite everything they had managed to overcome she saw herself as a disappointment always trying to prove herself, but falling short of her family's expectations every time. Sasuke didn't think anything she did would ever please those bastards.

It had frustrated the hell out of him the way she had refused to lift her eyes, her head always downcast and submissive. The way she wilted and folded in on herself when she was in the presence of her sister or her father.

Saske did not do grand speeches or inspiring pep talks, in fact he didn't enjoy conversing with others in general declaring the line of conversation his business associates and colleagues engaged in was tiresome and banal. Yet with Hinata he wanted to know what went on inside her head, what she thought, what was her view. In the beginning she had been so timid he was afraid any sudden moments would spook her and getting answers from her was only slightly easier than pulling out a tooth, even then her responses were vague and neutral, never giving a clear indication of what she really thought.

It took a while for her to realize he actually did want her opinion that he cared about what she had to say.

He tried to make her understand that she wasn't as silly or incompetent as she thought herself to be and while getting into medical school proved she was smart she didn't make much of her accomplishments.

People often slipped up around her saying things they normally wouldn't dismissing her presence , but all the while she was listening and soaking up everything going her processing and assimilating all that information which showed how insightful and observant she was providing him with a new outlook or solution that he hadn't considered.

And now because of her clan, the people who had the gall to call themselves her family had driven his wife away. These self-righteous assholes had managed to take away the only person left who could make him smile, who made understood him, who cared about him, not his money or his family name or whatever those social climbers were clamoring for who panted after him at every event.

Regardless this was just another stumbling block in their path and nothing and no one was going to stop him from getting her back.

The guide who had been assigned to lead him though the labyrinth had brought to an ornate pavilion, its style suggesting it was not a recent addition despite its well-kept appearance. Blossom trees along with a few Japanese maple bordered the perimeter. It was actually appeared to be a rather inviting scene, but he scoffed inwardly the Hyuuga were all about their pride and keeping appearances, this would not put him off his guard.

Steeping forward the guide announced his arrival before executing a bow and leaving the two alone.

Her brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, her clothes were well pressed and impeccable, her posture was flawless and an aloof expression adorned her face masking her thoughts. Hyuuga Hanabi was every inch the clan heiress and no doubt would be a formidable opponent, but he would not be easy prey and it would do her well not to underrate him. Then again he wasn't in much a charitable mood to be handing out advice.

She arose at his presence, inclining her head as decorum dictated and he played along before seating himself opposite her. Sasuke accepted the offer of tea and they sat in silence as she went about preparing him a cup.

"I admit I expressed surprise at your unexpected request to meet with me Sasuke," she spoke first as she placed his tea before him, her tone courteous though the lack of honorific was noted. It conveyed a closeness that did not exist between them.

"I apologize for the short notice, there was an unforeseen development which prompted this meeting," he chose his words with care, once again following her lead, maintaining the veneer of politeness.

Taking a sip of her brew she delicately set down the ceramic cup.

"The urgency in your message implied something of importance has occurred."Folding her hands she directed her gaze at him fully, a flicker of amusement and challenge were reflected in her pearlescent eyes. At first glance those eyes were so similar to his Hinata, though that impression would never linger for long in anyone's mind. These women were dissimilar enough that even with their trademark features one would hardly suspect they were sisters.

"Just how exactly do you think I can be of assistance Sasuke."

Keeping his eyes fixed on her he responded to her challenge. "Some weeks ago I heard you spoke to my wife, the encounter left her quite unsettled."

Arching a finely shaped brow at him Hanabi nodded her head, "You are correct we did speak, though it was a while back we did not part amicably, but that is hardly unusual Hinata and I have always had a difference of opinion. How does that conversation pertain to your current matter, which you have yet to inform me of."

Ignoring the jab at the end he continued, "She was affected enough by your meeting that night to broach the subject of divorce."

Making a noncommittal sound of interest she shrugged before raising her cup to her lips, lingering on her appreciation of its taste.

"Is that so?" With just the right amount of astonishment before giving a slightly puzzled look, "How should that be the matter? You are still married are you not? Unless you have more news for me." Looking expectantly at him.

His fists tightened below the table as he tried to keep the frost out of his voice. He could not reveal himself just yet. "Do not fear we are still married, she is my wife and will continue to hold that position."

"You are her husband I'm sure you know her the best," the heiress rewarded him with a mocking smile.

That conniving-

No, this was exactly what she wants, that pest wants you to get angry to lose you cool. Keep your shit together Uchiha he told himself, he had to if he wanted to get his wife back.

"You're right I do know her best and that means I also know her weaknesses as do you. I would rather not delay this any further so I will admit the reason for my visit. Hinata is gone and I want you to tell me where she is." Leaning forward in his seat, his eyes were hard and glinting dangerously.

"Gone you say. As in she ran away, she deserted you," the menace jeered, her face twisted into a parody of sympathetic concern.

Through clenched teeth he hissed, "Yes, she is gone."

"Well I suppose it was only a matter of time, she always was a weakling, but I am intrigued to know why you would think I would know her whereabouts. We are hardly close."

"I am no one's fool Hanabi I know exactly what my clan and yours intend and Hinata is no longer part of that picture."

"It's not like we have done anything to her, you said it yourself she left on her own"

"And you are not above involving yourself in coercion to make her take that decision," he fired back his body tightly coiled and vibrating with leashed fury. What he wouldn't give to wrap his fingers around that proud, scrawny neck of hers.

"What proof do you have? How do you plan to implicate anyone," she scoffed waving away his accusation. "Hinata made her decision all on her own, she could have stayed, but she did not. She ran away as cowards do and you would do well to move on just the same"

"Whether you choose to tell me or not I refuse to give up on her. She is my wife and I will get her back." In the haze of anger obscuring his thought he rose, an enraged towering form above her.

"Ah, but Sasuke at what cost will you get her back. You have bigger worries little Uchiha and bringing home my pathetic older sister would not be in your best interest."

Slamming his hands down upon the table rattling the wares he glared at her, "Are you threatening me?"

"I am simply offering pearls of wisdom, but this is not a threat this is a promise. If you continue to pursue your dear wife you will forfeit your right to be heir."

"Then I will resign myself to that fate. I am not backing down."

Letting loose a dark chuckle she gave him a saccharine smile, "But Sasuke if you are no longer the heir Uchiha Corp is no longer yours and certain changes if I may will certainly come to pass that you have been pushing against."

The horror and shock engulfed him as his mind furiously processed the implications of her words, hating that he had been caught off guard by this unexpected move against him.

His efforts over that last few months had been to expand the reach of the company in the global market. The recent economic downturn had the higher-ups seeking to cut costs and eliminate liabilities. He was the only thing standing in the way of hundreds of employees losing their jobs and their livelihood. They would not stop their cutting insurance benefits and pensions plans there would be no respite, no remorse. The workers would have no recourse, they could form no protest because jobs were too scarce to jeopardize by fighting back.

He was trapped, there was no choice.

Hatred and contempt for this woman and their clans had narrowed his thoughts into a single sharp focus. He would destroy them, utterly and completely obliterate these spawn for standing in his path, for attempting to manipulate and trying to box him into a corner.

"I will not be cowed so easily Hyuuga Hanabi and I do not give in to ultimatums. You will regret crossing me," were his parting words before he left hating the victorious smirk on her lips.

Jumping into his car he gunned the engine already speeding out of the Hyuuga compound on to the streets of Konoha taking the long route through the forested back roads to his house. Sasuke needed to work off his anger and frustration before he could plan his next move.

In a sudden flash of brilliance he narrowly avoided colliding with a tree as he took a bend to sharply losing control before mashing brakes as the car skidded to a halt.

His body was humming with anticipation not even shaken by his close encounter. Grabbing his phone he called his right-hand man.

"What? This is my first nap in 18 hours," the genius on the other end grumbled.

Ignoring the grumpy, disgruntled voice he ordered, "Find the location of Uchiha Itachi. I want it by tonight."

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter took forever to write, I'm sorry for the delay, but I do hope the length made up for it and that you guys enjoyed reading it.

The next chapter will feature a time skip, this fic is moving about 2 years into the future. Chapter 11 will fill in the blanks and discuss Hinata's adventures working with Gaara. Also what do you think about the Hyuuga's latest scheme and Itachi is going to pop up in the future!

Thanks again for all your support I love the reviews! Feel free to ask me questions and leave your comments.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Unbeated for now! Sorry**

* * *

><p><strong>Temari's Perspective<strong>

Temari who had been utterly shocked and bemused at the glowing reports she had been receiving about her little brother all of a sudden had grown increasingly suspicious at his complete turnaround. She had expected him to struggle and he did in the beginning, so much so she had been fielding calls left, right and centre from the firm begging her to returning, wailing about Gaara's incompetence and obstinate manner,

While it had been worrisome, she had reigned in her fears, she could not back out of her plan now that it had been set into motion this needed to be done. Not to mention if things continued the way they had been running she was going to collapse from exhaustion or worse yet succumb to a nervous breakdown. The company was thriving no doubt, but she had taken on all the administrative duties upon herself with no one trustworthy enough to delegate responsibilities to and it had taken its toll on her.

So she set them straight and made them understand that she wasn't going to be back any time soon so they were going to have to suck it up and make it work with her little brother in charge because she wasn't going to intervene even if she had nightmares about the company crashing and burning under Gaara's leadership.

Then the tune changed and while the staff still complained he was unmanageable and a pain in the ass he was certainly working hard and things were running a lot smoother than before. As it turns out Gaara took it as he always did to the extremes and he became a workaholic, proving to be even more unreasonable and irritable in the process, his coffee addiction spiraling out of control and his sleeping pattern shot to hell.

His haggard appearance and his distressing behaviour had almost broken her resolve she was ready to hop on the next plane back to Suna and put her idiot brother right to bed when he decided to pull another surpassing transformation out of his bag of tricks.

Reports came filtering in that the redhead had done an overhaul on his image and was now donning Armani three-piece suits. Temari was beginning to think Gaara needed to be sent back to his therapists because these personality shifts were frankly disturbing and out of control.

Not intervening just yet she monitored him closely and by all accounts he was doing an excellent job especially considering his lack of experience and social skills in addition to his overall reluctance to take up the post in the first place. Gaara even looked better, well-rested and regaining the weight he had lost. Best news yet was that the firm employees were no longer blowing up her phone and Gaara had even kept on schedule with his deigns proposals without her breathing down his neck for once.

While her brother didn't not give into her prying when she poked fun at his new dapper image he did mention he had "a little help". Of course such an answer did nothing to satisfy her curiosity and she took to doing her own digging getting her most trusted informants to earn their keep by maintaining a sharp eye on Gaara's activities.

Temari's informants were arguably her best resources, strategically placed employees in every department who were meant to be her eyes and ears so that nothing got past her. She refused to let anyone make a fool out of her by trying to undermine the formidable company she had built nor would be blindsided by any possible traitors who were leaking pertinent details to her competitors. Too often she was underestimated because her peers viewed her sex as a shortcoming.

Unfortunately there wasn't much to report that she didn't already know from harassing her baby brother and the intel from her assistant who was in constant contact with her. All that her informants mentioned as newsworthy was about some woman who had stopped by a couple of times at the office to meet with Gaara.

Seeing that was as a possible lead she focused her attention there, albeit she was quite surprised that one of her own sex was involved Gaara had never had much patience for women or anyone for that matter. Her brother was an unsocial little scrapper.

Once she had gotten the name of Gaara's new friend Temari had her assistant do the rest of her investigating for her. She was even more astonished and intrigued by the results.

Nakamura Arata was a waitress at the diner her brother had been known to frequent. Well at least she understood how they had met, Gaara had cited time and again he had never found a place that served a better cup of coffee in the entire city.

Matsuri, her assistant had even gone to the diner with Gaara under the guise of discussing business over a late lunch. Carefully observing their interaction she reported that the waitress seemed very polite and cheerful. The most interesting bit was their rapport, they both appeared to be very familiar with each other enough so that Gaara was even more expressive and relaxed than usual which translated into being grumpier and more recalcitrant than typical, though it lack his usual edge. From the waitress' easy handling of his attitude, not being the least bit upset or offended she could tell the two had obviously grown quite close. However, Temari didn't know if they were just friends or if her little brother had gotten himself a girlfriend. Then again as far as she knew Gaara had never even gone on a date so she honestly had no idea how he would behave while in the presence of a woman he was attracted to.

Knowing she couldn't do much till she got back home Temari settled for messing with his head implying she knew things about him, things he wasn't telling her. Much to her disappointment he had hadn't given her much of a reaction, simply scowling and calling her a mental case which was pretty much the pot calling the kettle black in his case.

She thought herself mature by not to bring up his imaginary friends, Shukaku who had landed him in therapy for most of his adolescence.

Temari wasn't the most patient woman, but she waited until just before her departure to toy with him one last time at their scheduled call.

As usual the first words out his mouth were, "When are you getting back?"

Smiling smugly she pondered, "I think I should extend my time here in Konoha. It's a lovely place and you're doing such a fine job back home. There's no hurry."

From his rigid expression and the tiny snarl he let slip she knew he wasn't a bit pleased with her idea. Though it was actually a jest, she would miss Konoha she'd had an unexpectedly good time thanks to a rather infuriating lazy genius who'd kept her entertained. However she was anticipating her return to Suna, to the company, knowing that everything didn't weigh upon her shoulders alone anymore was a welcomed relief and she'd be damned if she let Gaara retreat back into his hole and revert to his former bad habits after all her scheming.

"Alright I'm kidding I have a 6 PM flight I will be back on Thursday at the office bright and early Try not to miss me too much till I get there and I can't wait to see you out of your street rat clothes, " she teased.

Interrupting his grumbling she made one last jab before she disconnected, "Oh and tell your little girlfriend to expect a visit from me when I get back."

She stayed on just long enough to listen to him sputter before hanging up feeling that the cat who got the cream.

Yes, she definitely couldn't wait to get back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip- Two Years Later<strong>

**Hinata's Perspective**

Stifling a yawn she pulled out her compact one last time to check on her makeup. Her dark circles were covered, her liner hadn't smudged and her lip gloss was still in place at least till she began gnawing at her bottom lip.

Smoothing out the wrinkles in her shirt and straightening her jacket Hinata passed through the doors of the firm. It was still early enough that the rest of employees were either still getting their coffee fix before they could start functioning or they just hadn't arrived yet.

Mentally going through her agenda for the day she took as fortifying breath as the elevator dinged and she stepped out onto the floor.

As though they had just been waiting with bated breath as her colleagues caught sight of her a collective sigh of relief resonated through the office space.

'That bad' she mused.

Temari's assistant, Matsuri approached her first, a grateful smile in place, "I'm so glad to see you've returned Nakamura-san. How was your trip?"

Smiling back she replied, "It went well the current Hong Kong project is on schedule, Gaara-san should be back in a couple weeks if all goes according to plan. I'll be flying to Sydney next week to go over the plans for the new skyrise and meeting with the lawyers to finalize the deals of the terms of agreement concerning the contract. So now that the pleasantries are over, would you like to tell me what has got everyone on edge?"

The older woman sighed, the weariness in her expression unmistakable, "The monsoon rains have hit Amegakure sooner than expected, thus the Kamatari Bridge will not be completed in time. Temari is not taking the news well."

Wasn't that an understatement.

"Bugger," Hinata muttered under her breath.

She knew that this bridge had been Temari' s pet project for the last year it had been a struggle to even get the winning bid on such a coveted venture. They had been vying against proposals from about 15 other firms.

Already going over possible strategies in her mine to ease her boss' nerves and concoct a solution she paused when she noticed the amused look in Matsuri's eyes.

"Is there something else?" Hinata questioned feeling self-conscious.

In a suspiciously bright voice the other PA replied, "You have another delivery from Inuzuka-san in your office."

Her pale blue eyes widened before her features settled in a grimace, she certainly did not need this added worry on her plate, it was stacked and overflowing as it was.

Taking a calming breath she began to count backwards from 10. In French.

It was a tip she'd picked up in a magazine some time ago. It had been a major help many times over her career in focusing her mind in stressful situations. Especially when it came to her job , she needed to be level-headed. She was the one who was meant to be calm and provided structure and order when everything was going to hell in a handbasket and everyone else got to panic and run round like headless chickens.

Alright then Temari first.

Deal with Inuzuka Kiba later.

Once Matsuri had assured her the boss lady was alone and brooding which was uncannily similar to her younger brother except she was more prone to bouts of violent cursing and pelting office stationary which pretty much scared everyone off, giving her a wider berth whenever she stepped into a room for fear she directed her frustrations at them.

Knocking on her door twice she was warned for her efforts in return by a sharp, biting voice.

"You'd be the bearer of good news or my pen with will end up lodged in your chest cavity."

Hinata paused for a moment considering her options. Death threats meant thing weren't just bad, they were bordering on disastrous and considering she had been awake with no sleep for the past 38 hours she wasn't sure if she was up to dealing with a crisis at the moment. Regardless it didn't matter if she was ready to drop from exhaustion or that her neck was paining and tight with tension.

She had worked too hard to overcome her weaknesses and her timidity to slink away from her duties. Nakamura Arata was everything Hyuuga Hinata had not been.

Dependable, composed, assertive, capable, successful.

This woman did not let weakness of the mind or body stop her from doing a job she was damn good at.

So Hinata put her hand on the door knob and let herself into Temari' office.

With a quirk of her lips and a playful tone she countered, "Would you consider me good news?"

The blond head snapped up and the tight lines around her mouth relaxed into a tired smile before she quipped, "Next time I'm gonna leave my brother to fend for himself . You are of infinitely more use to me here."

Hinata could feel the warm glow in her chest unfurl and expand like a rosebud blooming. Her confidence and self-esteem peaking with the acknowledgment of her skills and the amount of faith the older woman had in her. She was more than ready to tackle the current problem and whatever other troubles that were bound to crop up. Nakamura Arata did not accept failure.

Chuckling her eyes crinkled in delight, "I'm sure Gaara-san has different ideas, but you have me here now so what's the damage."

Three hours and 6 phone calls later the issue of the Kamatari Bridge had been resolved.

The city had been extremely understanding and accommodating about the unforeseen delay caused by the rains, but the offer from Temari and the firm to assist in the reparation and clean-up that was sure to ensue in the aftermath of the mother nature's wrath had cemented continued amicable relations and put them firmly in the city's good graces

Now that she didn't have a reason not to enter her own office and Temari had ordered her to take the rest of the day off and catch up on her sleep after catching her yawning one too many times. The burst of clarity and vigour adrenaline had provided had long worn off and she was dredging up on her last reserves just to keep herself on her feet.

On her trek to her office Hinata had been interrupted at least five times by representatives from different department who wanted to use her as a sounding board for their ideas and proposals. While some were brilliant no doubt, but they tended to be half-baked, unfeasible or plain ludicrous and since Temari had little patience to sort through the muddle and polish their ideas what with her numerous other duties and the need for her approval on any major decision or transaction she simply did not have the energies to devote to them. So unofficially Hinata got the post of deciding who got a meeting with the boss and who had to go back to the drawing board.

And she was a whole lot nicer about rejecting their plans and offering advice and encouragement in turn so there was no escaping them anytime soon.

Some days she wondered how her mentor had managed before Gaara had stepped up and taken on some of his responsibility.

Biting back a grimace as pain lanced across the back of her head she tried to keep her composure until she was enshrined in her office and could begin wracking her purse for a couple of painkillers.

Opening the door and slipping in quickly she sunk to her knees, her head bent as she felt a wave of nausea overwhelm her. The bar of granola and flaour water she had consumed earlier churned unpleasantly in her stomach. Her headache had advanced into a migraine that had the power to debilitate her, there was no way she could continue at work today, even she had to recognize her limits no matter how much she wanted to push past them. There was just still so much more that had to be done.

Once the nausea had subsided and steadying herself against the door as she withered a bout of vertigo from standing so suddenly she straightened and finally took a good look at her office which was lined with dozens of baskets of fruits and she knew exactly who to blame despite Matsuri's earlier warning.

Heaving a sigh Hinata bemoaned Inuzuka Kiba's unwillingness to accept rejection.

After they had met a couple months ago at a charity gala Gaara had guilt tripped her into attending he had been after her for a date. Though she thought he had been roguishly charming with a bit of a rough exterior she had turned down his request, apologizing kindly, citing that she simply didn't date. Hinata had had enough complications in her personal life and too many hang-ups to even consider pursuing a relationship that wasn't strictly platonic.

However Inuzuka-san just wouldn't back down and took her refusal as a challenge to woo her with gifts until she yielded.

That meant at least once every week she would be bombarded by deliveries sprawled around her office. First it had been flowers, then cards, stuffed toys followed by concert tickets, spa days, boxes of chocolates and pounds of sweets, it had been disquieting and a bit flattering in the beginning, but now she had had grown weary of it.

Hinata did not appreciate the sort of attention she was garnering because of her persistent suitor and she really did wish Inuzuka-san would understand that it was nothing personal, but she honestly had no intentions of dating him or anyone else in the foreseeable future.

And truthfully she had gotten a surprising amount of offers over the years from very handsome, wealthy, powerful men, but she simply couldn't accept any of them.

While she may be estranged from him, living half-way across the country with a new identity and she had built a whole new life in Suna Hinata still considered herself to be very much married and in love with her husband. Even if he had moved on with gorgeous supermodels and famous actresses who may her feel ugly and insignificant in comparison.

In the beginning she had cried and moped and lamented the sorry , pathetic state of her life, regretting her decision every day to leave him behind so much so she had been stuck in a rut afraid to move forward. Working at the diner and the security and normalcy it had provided her had been exactly what she had needed at the time, but eventually it had been her safety blanket, and there was no way she would ever be able to grow, to make progress, to change herself if she hadn't taken the next step and moved out of that phase and onto something new and more challenging and that was precisely the opportunity Gaara and his sister, Temari had offered her.

It still stung every time she turned on the news or looked at the cover of a magazine to see her beloved with a new woman on his arm every few months, but regretfully she also breathed a little sigh of relief knowing he wasn't in lovedand ready to move on completely, that she didn't have break her last tie to him just yet, to release him dissolving their marriage.

She was still selfish and hurt and she wanted to back to him so desperately, but she accepted her weakness and stopped resenting herself for feeling this way. She was human, she was flawed, but what really mattered was that despite her feelings she had the courage to put it behind her enough that she didn't dwell on what could have been every second of the day, that she was doing something worthwhile with her life instead of wasting way, consumed by regret. Because Kami-sama knows it had been excruciating to do what was right even when every instinct in her had rebelled against it, screaming at her not to leave, that this was the man she had given her heart to, that she deserved to be with him.

There was just so much more at stake than what she wanted, than her own happiness and Sasuke, he would always, always come first and she would do whatever it took to protect him and ensure his happiness.

Finally shaking herself out of her thoughts she pulled out her phone and asked Shinomori-san, one of the receptionists to distribute the baskets in her office to the rest of the staff. Then she gathered the necessary files and paperwork that needed her immediate attention and left the office planning on returning home to her small apartment and her fish, Nori who has surprisingly good company who she frequently left with her neightbour, a single mother and a seven year old daughter who enjoyed looking after the her pet when she was required to go out of town .

Just as she pulled into the appartment parking lot her phone rang. Reading the caller ID she contemplated whether she really wanted to answer it, but her do-gooder tendencies won out in the end and she pressed 'Accept'. Time to play relationship mediator.

"Hello Su-" her greeting interrupted by the barrage of words assailing from the other end of her call.

"That selfish, useless bastard refused to-"

Her plans to kick off her heels and take a long overdue nap just went on in smoke and Hinata silently cursed herself for becoming involved in Gaara's relationship issues.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's Perspective<strong>

Downing his fifth glass of scotch Sasuke signaled the bartender for another. The burn of alcohol had long since ceased to affect him and he had done away with the ice after his second glass.

Usually at these types of event he didn't indulge preferring to be sober and alert, but today's extenuating circumstance warranted partaking in the reprieve alcohol so readily provided. His latest piece of arm candy was off socializing with the other flighty socialites, gossiping about someone else's business and discussing the latest fashion trends or whatever tended to occupy their vapid minds.

She was beautiful no doubt, an up and coming actress making her debut in the latest blockbuster franchise. Yet she seemed like a carbon copy of every other woman he had taken to these insipid events.

At least Karin- was that her name? - she didn't appear to expect anything more than a pricy trinket to mark the entirety of their short lived "courtship".

Even now he had his lawyers prepping the way for his next girlfriend, she was supposed to be some model turned philanthropist. Konan wanted his name associated with her latest charity project to boost awareness so they had struck a deal and in exchange for his help she would just be required to attend a few social events by his side. Well that should give the media enough fodder to speculate over for a while, wondering if she was the "one" to make him discard his playboy image which he had carefully cultivated over the last two years.

Staring into his now empty tumbler, he contemplated ordering another, it's not like he was going to be driving himself anywhere tonight, but he would rather his drinking habits in public not draw any undue attention, besides he had a liquor cabinet at home with far stronger spirits to drown away his sorrows in.

Today marked the second year since he had returned to an empty house and was greeted with the knowledge that his wife had left him and even now the desolation and pain of her absence had not lessened, if anything his desperation mounted when his furtive search efforts had borne no fruit leaving him to despair.

Had she moved on?

Was another man occupying her thoughts and warming her bed at nights, drawing sweet sighs from her lips?

Had his public persona driven her even farther away from him? Did he even cross her mind anymore? Did the bond they share still matter to her?

Sasuke wanted to tell himself that no matter the distance between them or how much time had passed the intensity of their feelings for each other could not fade.

Even in that accursed letter she had left him he treasured the words on that page because she had she had written them and even more she had admitted that she loved him and that was enough to spur him on even when his spirits flagged and the life of pretenses and falsehoods he had fashioned for himself suffocated him all in the hope that she would be back with him one day.

Glancing at his watch he blinked a couple times trying to clear his vision, it was almost eleven and he was eager to leave. After messaging his date to meet him at the entrance he bid his farewells and called his driver to inform him that he was expected at the front of the hotel where the party had been hosted.

Feeling slight buzzed he wasn't in the mood for conversation and thus that car ride was shrouded in silence only upon her leaving did the car did he mention that their last appearance together was scheduled that weekend.

Once he was secluded inside his study having tossed his jacket aside and loosened the collar of his dress shirt he casually sprawled his long limbs over the sofa a glass of brandy in hand.

No more hard liquor for him tonight, he had a board meeting scheduled in the morning and he didn't need to cope with a hangover. A sharp, clear mind was required to carefully subvert the machinations and hidden power plays always shifting in favour from one faction to another. The foolish, petty games grown men played to allot themselves a sense of grandeur and self-importance that was feeble and illusionary at best. Anything to keep their oversized egos afloat.

From time to time he was forced to step in if only to prevent them from causing him any real trouble, diverting their attentions elsewhere and foiling pathetic underhanded schemes meant to hinder him in a futile attempt to wrest more power and influence.

Remembering then the message on his phone that he had received halfway through the tedious function his mind finally turned to more pressing matters.

Itachi was currently spearheading the plan to ensure that when he made his move against his family and the Hyuuga there wouldn't be a damned thing they could do about it. He was stacking the deck in his favour and bidding his time, before he made his final play.

Once Shikamaru had delivered the information he needed Sasuke had taken a trip into the northern mountainous region of the country where his brother had been occupying his time as a rather successful potter sculpting ceramics. It had been taken surprisingly little convincing to get his brother on board. In fact the older man had actually expressed regret over the way in which events had played out and for leaving him behind citing that he had taken a path had isolated him from the family and he hadn't wanted to drag Sasuke into his quarrel. That had he stayed they would have been pawns pitted against each other to guarantee what was in the family's best interest, holding the knowledge over each's other head that where one failed or slipped up the other would be there to take his place. His brother had also stayed away all these years because he was afraid of how he'd react and was unwilling to disrupt his life after he had wronged him.

Sasuke had honestly thought his brother was the foolish one instead of him, but his aniki had always been an unfailing selfless and devoted brother and he knew Itachi's fears were not unfounded. Madara was a scheming old bastard and he would have used Sasuke's insecurities and his desperate need to prove himself against his perfect older brother for his own gain. Maybe his brother had made the right decision, the Uchiha acknowledge he had been a messed up youth and vulnerable to manipulation.

Once Sasuke had revealed his ruined marriage and the part their family and the Hyuuga had had to play in his wife deserting him the reclusive man been more than willing to assist him stating that his happiness had always been his main priority come what may.

Once he had acquired his brother's aid Sasuke commenced with his initial plan, knowing that he could not buy out the other shareholders, it would be unfeasible and would surely raise red flags he had taken a more devious route to ensure that he had the majority vote on his side.

He had assigned Shikamaru to dig up every last bit of dirty laundry that the damn windbags had stuffed away, to unearth every skeleton from closets that were never meant to be opened, every shred of leverage he could use against them. After all nothing mattered more to members of prestigious clans than saving face. They would be under his thumb and to keep himself out of suspicion Itachi was acting as his proxy under an anonymous guise. Even if they did discover Itachi's involvement they would pin it as the elder Uchiha being the prodigal son simply returning to the family fold after an extended absence and they had all known how brilliant and capable the former heir had been he was not above such methods. However, they were unlikely to know anything of real importance until the timing was right. Shikamaru was much too good at his job to leave behind any tracks.

Scrolling through his contacts he pressed call then taking one last drink he drained the remains of brandy. It took exactly three rings before that familiar baritone voice answered.

"Sasuke."

"Aniki", he replied easily.

"I take it you've returned home. Did you enjoy your date?" the older man inquired casually.

Scoffing Sasuke suddenly wished he had foregone the brandy and headed straight for the spirits that crossed the 50% alcohol content mark.

"I hardly think you called earlier to check up on my abysmal dating life. Now what's the news?"

Soft chuckling was his only response. Sasuke could imagine the crinkle at the corner of his aniki's eyes and the slight shaking of his head. The estranged Uchiha seemed to derive unusual pleasure from teasing him and sometimes, for a moment Sasuke paused and wondered if they would ever have a normal brotherly rapport, he had missed having family by his side. Despite past decisions his brother had always been good to him.

"I have made contact with great-uncle Toshiro he was rather uncooperative at first, skittish even like a cornered gazelle being stalked. Nonetheless one mention of his mounting gambling debt and a few implied threats and he proved to be more than eager to help. The yakuza are very interested in meeting with him, he's been avoiding a number of their loan shark collectors at the moment."

"As efficient and capable as always. Has the next target been decided?" Sasuke questioned as he rose to his feet heading to his laptop to message Shikamaru about keeping the yakuza off Toshiro's trail for a while longer now that he had proven to be off use.

"It's a toss-up between third cousin, Satoshi and our esteemed uncle, Ito. Satoshi has left behind a rather telling trail of battered girlfriends while dear uncle Ito has been deepening his coffers with some rather questionable business ventures on the side namely, drugs and ammunition possibly even dabbling in embezzlement and fraud."

"Ito should be approached next he is the more cunning of the two, Satoshi thinks the Uchiha name and influence places him above the law and will hardly be suspicious by abnormal occurrences", Sasuke decided knowing Itachi would follow his lead.

Even now he felt disgusted by his family members, he had rarely made it his business to pry into their activities beyond the offices walls as long as they did nothing to negatively impact upon the business, but to know such scum were entrusted with such power and wealth made him grit his teeth in ire, these men were no better than criminals, they brought dishonor upon the clan.

Sasuke supposed he understood his brother's estrangement a little better now, he had been an angst-ridden teen back when Itachi had left the clan, but he knew his brother had already been entrenched in the business attending board meetings, wining and dining with potential investors and heading projects on his own.

His aniki possessed a strong sense of right and wrong and quietly dismissing the disgraceful deeds being committed yet swept under the rug would have incensed him. Itachi had never approved of those with power misusing it and wielding it for their own selfish gain, whereas Sasuke had taken a more liberal stance though he suppose he could have chalked it up to Madara's influence, the family patriarch had not dissented against treachery and backstabbing after all it had been those very tactics that had resulted in his rise to head of the clan.

"Have you received any news on your wife's whereabouts?" Itachi questioned once the next course of action had been decided.

"Nothing new as of yet the Hyuuga have erased any tracks she may have left behind. All possible leads so far been dead ends. Hell she may have left the country for all I know," he scoffed bitterly his mood plummeting further.

"I would find that to be highly unlikely they would have wanted to keep tabs on her whereabouts and monitor her interactions to ensure she didn't try to contact you. Sending her abroad would leave too many variables to chance. You will find her, otouto."

Playing the devils' advocate the younger Uchiha sneered, "And will she even have me when I do? If she still resides in Japan then I'm damn certain she has heard news of my dalliances with these women I have been using to keep up my front. For god's sakes my dating life is splashed all over the front pages of tabloids on a weekly basis how could she have not known. What's to say she hasn't already moved on?" Sasuke gave voice to his deepest fear that tormented his dreams at night as he lay on his side of the bed reaching for her warn, soothing presence in his sleep only to awaken disappointed and still alone.

"There are no guarantees even the most well laid plan can go astray, you cannot control everything, brother, but at very least have faith in this wife of yours. You cannot afford to doubt the very reason you are fighting against the clans for" Itachi reminded him firmly, trying to ground him in the present.

And it worked.

Chuckling Sasuke rapped his knuckles against his forehead trying to shake off his melancholy state.

"Since when did you become the one to reassure me? Aren't I the mastermind behind this underhanded scheme?" he chided lightly.

"I will always be the voice of reason whenever you falter, otoutoit's what I'm here for," the smirk in his voice unmistakable.

Sasuke had no doubt that had his brother been there before him at that very moment Itachi would have poked in the forehead as he had done when they still children and image set him at ease like nothing else could.

There was no way he would ever lose Hinata. Not to anyone.

* * *

><p>AN: It's been a long wait I'm so sorry its just life got crazy with exams and a ton of schoolwork and I never found a chance to type out this chapter I already had written in a notebook. The **time skip** happens in the chapter so things should pick up speed from now on. I had a snippet to include, but its incomplete so next chapter I promise!

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter its my Valentine's gift to you guys. Missed you all lots! I read every review and savoured them even if I didn't reply.

_Special thanks to **Umnia**! She helped me get off my butt and post this chapter!_

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Unbetaed. I'm probably in the market for a new Beta.

XXX

"I'm going to kill that bastard when I see him Arata. I swear it I'll paint the walls with his blood, that fucking piece of ratshit."

Stifling a sigh Hinata shut her eyes for a moment trying not to spontaneously burst into tears or start ripping out her hair. The lack of sleep and the piercing headache that had made a sudden reappearance was threatening her tenuous grip on her emotions. She really didn't have the mental and emotional capacity to pacify Suzumi who was absolutely livid and foaming at the mouth, but as much as Hinata had changed there was very little chance she was going to hang up before she had assured that Suzumi wasn't going to run over Gaara with her Jag.

"Suzumi-san please, calm down. I'm sure Gaara has a good explanation for not showing up. I know there were a few mishaps with the project that's probably why he couldn't make it." And why he didn't bother to call and why he'd broken his off their fifth engagement in the last 2 months.

It was getting harder and harder to make up excuses for him and his behaviour and she really did understand and empathize with Suzumi's frustration, but there was very little she could do. Gaara was devoted to his job, his personal involvement in every construction of his architectural designs meant that he wouldn't leave if things weren't going smoothly, he'd stay there all night if he to in order to find a solution. Coupled with his lack of tolerance for social gatherings and his blatant disdain for high society he made very little effort to participate in their soirees if it could be avoided.

However, this time he'd skipped out on a cocktail party hosted by Suzumi's family and that had made his transgression even more unforgivable in Suzumi's eyes who had been counting on the redhead's support to withstand her family's disapproval over her choice of partner. A man who they barely tolerated thanks only in part to his family name, money and his obvious creative brilliance. His overall demeanor and lack of effort to fit in and conform to their standards had made him an undesirable in their eyes and Suzumi continued to fend off pressure from the Takarada family to reconsider her relationship with Gaara.

Hinata honestly didn't know how to council the distressed beauty, her family's disapproval was a recurring issue in their relationship and while she applauded Suzumi for standing up to her family, Gaara's lack of support was undermining any headway she made with her family.

"Arata I'm frustrated and I'm so god damn furious with him I could wring his neck, but most of all I'm just tired and hurt because I don't know how long again I can take this kind of humiliation and disappointment. Do you know how foolish I felt making excuses for him again in front of my parents when he couldn't even bother to pick up the blasted phone and tell me something?" Suzumi voice was laced with sadness and anger.

Hinata didn't know what words she could offer to comfort her disheartened friend.

"God knows I wonder if he ever stops to consider what it does to me every time he abandons our plans. Does he even really care me about if he can't find the effort to at least try for my sake?" she wondered aloud, a brittle touch in her words.

"Oh Suzumi-san he cares for you, I know he does. Please don't doubt that", but Hinata could tell her words fell flat. The redhead's actions had belied any consolation her words might have offered.

"Arata you and I both know I don't come very high in Garaa's list of priorities, hell the man never even told me he loved me" sighing she continued, "I know who he is and what he's like and I'm not expecting flowery grandiose declarations of his undying love and affection, but would it be so remiss of me to ask for some shred proof that he gives a fuck?"

"Suzumi-san I- I don't know what I can say or if there's anything I can do but please don't give up on your relationship. He needs you, I know he doesn't express himself well, but having you in his life has done so much good for him. You challenge him, you inspire him, you make him _happy_", Hinata pleaded willing the older woman to hear the truth, the sincerity in her voice, to rekindle her faith in the redhead.

"I wish I could take your words to heart, but he's going to have to prove it himself because I won't be standing in the wings any longer waiting for him to acknowledge that I warrant some respect and consideration from him at the very least."

With those last words Suzumi bid her goodbye and hung up.

Resting her head against the cool pane of glass providing a view of the glorious sunset setting the sky afire in splashes of bold red, orange and soft pink Hinata tried not to let her troubles overwhelm her. She wished there was some way she could erase the misunderstanding and tensions between Gaara and Suzumi, that she make them say to each other the things they expressed in confidence to her.

Ever since their initial meeting at the city council's gala Gaara and Suzumi had been constantly drawn together like magnets, though it wasn't so much as a smooth attraction as a head on collision. They were perpetually butting heads, two stubborn individuals who each refused to give in or compromise, but somehow the flame of passion and the undeniable connection between them kept them together despite their now infamous blowouts that Hinara somehow always ended up in the crossfire of, ensuring that there weren't any causalities though she knew one these days they were probably going to kill each other when her back was turned.

Despite the tumultuous nature of their relationship Hinata knew that no one could be a better match for each other than those two. They were constantly challenging each other, their debates and discussions could carry on well until the wee hours of the morning. Suzumi admired and appreciated Gaara's work on a level she and Temari couldn't possibly relate to and Hinata was grateful that the redhead had someone who he could share his life's passion with and who stimulated his mind and forced him to withdrawn from his solitude, but it still didn't make up for that sad truth that Gaara had been taking Suzumi for granted.

Hinata didn't want to play mediator between them, she wished she didn't have to intervene and they could work it out themselves, but they were both just so stubborn and it seemed like they deliberately misunderstood each other which turned little spats into a civil war. Suzumi didn't know how to back down, once she got riled up she came at Gaara with all guns blazing and she refused to let any weakness show. Gaara reacted just as fiercely his acerbic tongue and derisive attitude was like pouring gasoline on a flame, from there everything spiraled out of control. It seemed like a candid, heartfelt conversation between those two was like asking a 5-year old to solve a quadratic equation, a very unlikely possibility.

She knew Gaara would be calling her eventually and she didn't relish their impending conversation, but things were going downhill fast and Hinata needed him to make a decision, else he and Suzumi would end up hating each other if they couldn't resolve their conflict.

Pulling herself from her introspection Hinata realized the full extent of her weariness and decided the likelihood of anyone calling to disturb her for the rest of the night was slim so she allowed herself to relax and tried her utmost not to dwell on her tasks at work or the hectic schedule for the next couple weeks and most of all she turned her thoughts away from Gaara and his relationship issues. She could deal with those things tomorrow, but right now a warm, scented bath was in order, along with a cup of tea to sooth her nerves before she could put herself to bed at last. She hadn't slept a wink in almost two days and her stress levels had been elevated for even longer.

Hinata had almost fallen asleep during her bath, she only manged to realize her folly once the water had become tepid. So with the last of her energy she focused on getting out of the tub, removing the plug with her toes before she grabbed her towel shivering as she rose out of the now cool water. Drying her skin Hinata pulled on one of Sasuke's shirts that she had taken when she'd left. The fabric had long since lost the scent of its original owner and the fibres were soft and worn from numerous washings, but right now he needed the comfort it provided. Being draped in the overly large garment allowed her to feel the tiniest bit closer to him, though after all that had transpired and the decisions that had been made she had to reconcile with the inescapable knowledge that he was lost to her.

Despite her melancholy train of thought Hinata still sighed in pleasure at the prospect of finally being able to sleep in her own bed after weeks holed up in hotel rooms. She drew the covers over herself, having already drawn the blinds and snuggled her feathered pillow closer feeling her eyelids becoming heavy and her mind drift into the awaiting embrace of sleep.

It felt as though her eyes had only closed mere seconds ago before the shrill ringing of her phone jerked her consciousness out of the depths of sleep and she frantically lunged for her buzzing device residing on her bedside table groaning in dismay at the familiar name displayed on the caller id.

This couldn't possibly be happening now.

Hinata couldn't express just how overwhelmed and tired and absolutely frustrated she felt in that moment, she could have come undone right then and there the burning sensation at the corner of her eyes signaled the dam she was keeping at bay with every last bit of her reserve. Every instinct in her was screaming to switch off the phone, to ignore the call, to hurl the mobile as far away as physically possible. And she very nearly gave in, but in the end she couldn't do it and fully knowing she would regret her decision as every cursed minute she spent awake dragged on Hinata postponed sleep once more pressing the "answer" option.

"Yes," she sighed softly too resigned and weary to give a proper greeting.

"She called already I take it," the redhead hissed, the annoyance and ire in his voice evident.

In a last ditch effort to preserve the cloudy feeling lingering in her mind she asked, "Gaara-san could we talk about this tomorrow. I think it would be best to discuss this with a clear, levelheaded in the morning."

Her words made little impact for he continued on unfazed by her sincere plea, "Tell me what she said."

"If you mean Suzumi-san then yes, she did call me earlier. You failed to show up at another party Gaara, a party her family was hosting and you didn't have the courteous to call and warn her you couldn't make it until you were two hours late," Hinata rebuked him knowing that Suzumi's side of the story was not improbable.

Groaning back, she could picture him gritting his teeth scowling fiercely on the other end as he retorted, "There was an emergency regarding the plans for the hotel, surely you must have heard about it. They needed me at the office, I could not have gone off to a party of all things knowing that. You cannot blame me for doing my job Arata, you especially understand how important this contract is to the company."

"I do Gaara, of course I do, but you could have sacrified a couple hours of your time to show your support and attend for Suzumi's sake. I fthigs had been that desperate you have let me handle it. I would have hopped on the next plane to Hong Kong, you could have made an excuse, you could have done something, anything to show her that you cared. Gaara, you have to place some of your priority on your relationship with Suzumi-san or you will lose her."

Her voice almost cracked as she chocked back a rising sob of complete frustration at these roundabout arguments she held with him time again. Hinata just wanted him to be happy she wanted him to take hold of what was right in front of him, to stop putting up walls between himself and this amazing woman in his life who continued to hold out for him to show the same level of commitment and resolve to making their relationship work.

Hinata continued to entreat him, "It isn't just this party, the two of you refuse to compromise or even communicate freely with each other. I think I know more about your relationship with each other than either of you do! I can't keep mediating the disagreements between you two and patching up the holes in your relationship. You and Suzumi have to decide whether or not you want to be in this together or if it's better for you both to be apart. You have to want this Gaara and stop running away, talk to her, make her listen to you."

"And what would you have me do then? She isn't you Arata, Suzumi wants me to be someone I am not. She wills me to escort her to these insipid functions and make nice with her family who are all conceited snobs with more money than sense, preoccupied with appearances and social standing as though I give a shit what those pompous fucks think of me," his voice low and gravelly though no less forceful.

"Your relationship is based on more than that", she countered, "she's also had to deal with your prickly exterior and your extreme habits and workaholic tendencies and yet you are still together. A relationship takes compromise and sacrifice. You are not an easy man to love Gaara, but I know she does. Can't you make a move to bridge the gap between you both? You hold yourself distant from her, refusing to commit you can't possibly deny it when it is as plain as daylight", Hinata tried to reason with him to give him the incentive, the determination to save his deteriorating relationship.

"And why do you think that is, Arata? Why do you think we are still together if not for your insufferable meddling? You should stop being concerned with my love life and pay attention to the miserable state of your own. After all this time you're the one still pining pitfully over a man who left your heart in ruins. I do not need you or your advice nor have I ever asked you to save my relationship or counsel my girlfriend. This is my business, Arata and it would be best for everyone if you stayed out of it from now on. Focus instead on fixing you own pathetic state of affairs before trying to intervene with mine."

The wounds his words inflicted on her now devastated bleeding heart drove her to fumble with the flimsy device stabbing at the screen to end the call to stop him from brutalizing her any further, tossing it across to the other side of her room as she pressed her fingers to her mouth as though to block the broken cries gathering in her throat fighting to be heard.

The tears came unbidden leaving silent wet trails for the rest to follow, her body trembled and shook as her mind desperately fought to tear itself from the clutches of despair fleeing into a numb reprieve as the emotional turmoil wrecked havoc on the precious self-esteem she had built now being swamped once more by her self-loathing and the tidal wave of old fears and dormant insecurities as looming and as fresh as the day they had been born.

It felt as though the life she had built for herself in Suna was crumbling to her feet and she was struggling to find purchase on a ground that no longer held firm as though her entire world had shifted because of that one call, because of those terrible, hurtful words that pierced her flesh like barbed arrows.

How could this have happened?

Gaara had never once spoken as harshly and cruelly as he did to her only moments before.

What did this mean for her friendship with him and even greater, her future in Suna?

XXX

Lounging in bed with the sheets tangled around his nude form he didn't bother to stifle the jaw-breaking yawn that overcame him though he fought the urge to give in to his body's signal for sleep. Sex always made him want to take a nap afterwards but, being awoken by a pissed off blond pelting stuffed pillows at his head if he were lucky was something he'd rather avoid.

So he continued to fight off the siren call of sleep and dredged up his remnants of energy as he trekked into the kitchen stopping briefly though to make the effort to pick his boxers off the floor and put them on. While being a spitfire in the sack Temari made a big fuss about his naked ass being on display calling him out on another sign of his trademark lazy habits.

To be honest if it weren't for social conventions he probably wouldn't bother to wear clothes around the house ever, it was just added laundry that needed to get done at the end of the week which was frankly a fucking pain even if he drew the line at putting on smelly shorts.

Staring at the now open refrigerator Shikamaru debated whether or not he could get away with drinking straight out of the carton. If she caught him he'd probably get a smack on the head, but she had just started showering she had another 10 minutes before she'd be out so he figured there was limited risk in getting caught this time and began chugging back the carton of orange juice when Temari's phone began blaring some god awful rock song disturbing the peace.

Even with the bathroom being down the hall and behind closed doors with the shower on full blast he could hear her shouting.

"Answer the blasted phone Nara!"

Temari knew exactly how loud her voice was, he wasn't going to get away with saying he didn't hear her so with a muttered curse he reached across the counter digging through her handbag before retrieving the infernal device.

Glancing at the lit up screen he saw the picture of a smiling woman with the caller id flashing the name "Nakamura Arata" across the display, the image immediately catching his notice.

Not a moment later did his brain follow along the triggered neural pathways to dredge up any available information on the caller's name. Nakamura-san he then recalled was Temari's right-hand at the firm though he had never spoken to the woman. On more than one occasion he had encountered the blond engaged in conversation over the phone, most often the subject revolved around Temari's surly younger brother, Gaara.

However, this was the first time he had placed a face to match the name of a woman who was an integral part of Temari's life. Someone he had never given a second thought, but who could possibly be the answer to an ongoing search that had left him without any leads in recent months and had yielded no new information for his troubled employer.

Even with the difference in eye colour and hairstyle the resemblance was unmistakable, not to mention he had spent enough time over the last couple years trying to track Uchiha Hinata to have memorized every line and contour of her face.

Swiping his finger across the screen he answered the call.

"Yes" his voice sounding bored tinged with annoyance, none of his internal excitement apparent.

"Oh." The speaker seemed startled before replying more composedly, "May I speak to Temari-san."

"She's unavailable at the moment. Do you want to leave a message?" His suspicions were just about confirmed, he didn't need voice recognition software to tell him what he already knew for certain.

"Thanks. Could you tell her Arata called and- well there's an issue… um could you just let her know I called please, that's all", her voice uncertain and despondent.

He was curious about her current state of mind, but he was in no place to pry and he certainly had more pressing matters to be dealt with.

"I will let her knew you called."

"Goodbye and thank you again."

Setting down the phone Shikaaru moved with uncharacteristic haste towards the bedroom and began pulling on the first set of clothing in sight. His mind whirled with ideas and possibilities, grabbing his keys, wallet and phone his brain entirely too preoccupied that he almost left without mentioning a word of his departure to the still showering blond.

Backtracking he called to her from his position on the other side of the closed door.

"I have work I need to attend to at the office. I'm leaving now I'll call you if I need to postpone dinner."

"Alright. I'll see you later, but you had better not forget to call if you're held up I'm not going to tolerate being stood up again" Temari warned menacingly, her meaning startlingly clear despite the distortion created by the running water.

Shikamaru grimaced as he remembered his folly and the blowout that had ensued once they had finally met face to face, not something he wanted a repeat off.

"And by the way Arata called" he mentioned belatedly.

"What did she say?" the blond inquired but there was no answer, the lazy genius had already left.

XXX

After that call it had taken hours before she had eventually cried herself to sleep. When she awoke she felt no better but she at least gathered her wits about her and promised herself she wouldn't overreact or overanalyze the situation. Hinata was still stunned at her core, but she tried to reason that Gaara had been lashing out after being confronted and she was the most available target to bear the brunt of his frustrations.

Fortunately she had enough responsibilities and demands to be met that she couldn't afford to dwell on her troubling situation, so she direct all her focus and energy towards smoothing the path for Temari to take the two weeks' vacation she had been planning for the last 5 months. During that time she would be left to oversee operations at the firm once she returned from Australia.

With Gaara out of the country and deigning to communicate with her via emails regarding business solely the lion's share of the work fell upon her shoulders and some days she felt as exhausted as when she had first closed her eyes. Her immense workload coupled with her worries concerning the lingering tension between herself and the redhead had set her on edge and had even crossed over into her non-waking hours.

Despite the pressure she struggled under she held out refusing to confide in anyone. However it was approaching almost a month with no resolution in sight when she finally gave in. All it took was a broken heel in the middle of the parking lot to cause her roiling emotions to be unleashed so that she found herself kneeling on the asphalt weeping uncontrollably in broad daylight.

Of course her breakdown at been witnessed by at least 5 other employees and she knew it wouldn't be long before Temari heard the news and was demanding answers. Hinata admittedly knew she hadn't done as good of a job as she would have liked at hiding her inner turmoil and instability, it was reflected plainly in her gaunt cheeks and her dark-rimmed, bloodshot eyes, no amount of makeup could have covered up the evidence despite her efforts to keep herself meticulously groomed.

She'd been more than a little surprised when her call had been intercepted by an unfamiliar male voice instead of Temari's. It wasn't much of a secret that the blond had an ongoing arrangement with someone from Konoha, but she kept her personal business private and low-key and Hinata had never been one to pry.

Not half hour later she found her phone buzzing to see Temari's name appear on the caller id.

"Hello Temari-san. I'm glad you got my message", Hinata greeted the blond sincerely.

"Of course I did, but Arata I was under the impression you'd be calling me tomorrow evening to deliver your status report updates. Is something going on?" Temari's confused tone made her fidget as she tried to phrase what she wanted to say without sounding like a miserable wreck.

"I know and I still plan to do so, but I didn't call to talk to you about the work. It's just that- well things haven't been going so well for me lately and after today you are bound to catch wind of it so I figured I'd be the one to tell you first", she admitted in a rush.

"Arata if there's something I should know about then don't hesitate to say it. You've got me nervous here, what's going on with you? Should I be worried?" Temari inquired her genuine concern unmistakable.

Shutting her eyes she steeled herself before blurting out the festering secret that she hadn't been able to voice to anyone till now, "I had a fight with Gaara when I came back from Hong Kong."

"What! A fight? You better tell me everything Arata. How did you stay quiet about for this for so long, I had no idea whatsoever" Temari retorted in shock and disbelief unable to fathom that she hadn't realize something had happened.

"It started when Suzumi-san called me to confess that Gaara had never bothered to show up at her family engagement. She was so upset and angry with him."

"Again! He did this to her again?" she repeated incredulously. "What the hell is wrong with that little fool. I know that brat would rather pull out a tooth than go to one of these event's but he seriously can't keep doing this to her."

"He called me later that night to talk about the same incident and I-" she broke off uncertainly, "Well I told him he was wrong for treating her that way and that he needed to try harder to work out things with their relationship.

"I guess he thought I was interfering too much and maybe he felt like I was taking sides, but he got really mad at me and lashed out. Um we haven't spoken since then…" she admitted with dismay.

"You mean to tell me that little rugrat blew up at you?!" she spat into the receiver. "He'd the one who fucked up Arata, he had no place taking anything out on you. God knows you're the one who puts up and defends that bugger the most."

"I'm not angry, I'm just hurt and I wish I could fix things between us. It's almost like he's purposely trying to sabotage his relationship with Suzumi and I don't understand why?"

Temari went quiet on her other end. She was silent for so long that Hinata almost thought she'd hung up until at last the blond spoke in a resigned voice.

"I know this probably never occurred to you and my stupid little brother, as brilliant and successful as he is absolute shit at dealing with his feelings and while I might be wrong I think Gaara feels more deeply for you than he'd like to admit."

"What?" she asked dazedly. "What do you mean?"

"Arata, my brother might be more than a little in love with you", the older woman spelled out for her plainly.

XXX

With trembling hands she lifted her now empty teacup off the coffee table and forced herself to her feet, swallowing hard with every step she took away from her television set all in an effort to put some desperately needed distance between herself and that accursed bearer of bad news. Before she could clench her jaw and restrict the aching chords in her throat a hoarse, broken sob escaped her lips when she stumbled over her clumsy feet disrupting her concentration and severing her shaky hold over her emotions.

A shrill crash accompanied her falter as her teacup met the floor of her apartment with unforgiving force, delicate porcelain shards scattered like her rioting, unbound emotions across her path. Whatever meager strength she has summoned to aid her unsteady flight from the living room dissipated suddenly as her legs gave way beneath her, the crack of her knees against the wooden floor more piercing a sound than the earlier encounter of the teacup and the ground.

Shutting her eyes Hinata tried to focus on the pain radiating from her bruised kneecaps rather than giving note to the heavy, desolate thudding of her heartbeat, each synchronic lub-dub made her chest ache and her breathe catch with the awesomeness of the agony engulfing her senses.

Being alive hurt. Feeling _hurt_.

She'd suffered more sorrow than she thought herself capable of withstanding, and yet still she didn't break, but this… this threatened to undo her completely. Hinata honestly didn't know if she could really continue this uphill battle with each new devastating hurdle life sent her way to break her stride and send her tumbling back to the bottom.

The last few weeks had put her through the wringer when the new found bonds she had made had been put to the test and she didn't know if she they would survive these upheavals and unsettling revelations disrupting the life she had made for herself in Suna, but tonight's news had forced her to admit that she couldn't keep running. She'd gone on as far as she could even the time and the distance she had put between herself and her past had been woefully inadequate in preventing the inevitable.

Reaching out she began picking up broken shards in her hands not even grimacing as the sharp edges nicked her unprotected skin as she made the decision to trek back to the start.

Hinata was returning to Konoha.

XXX

A/N: Not sure why I bother with an Author's Note when pretty much no one reads them, but on the off chance that someone does well I'll keep at it.

Right so I haven't updated in over a year and I apologize but be assured I WILL finish this fic.

Special thanks to **umnia **and** SAMARA-18 **you helped me get off my butt and update, you are such an amazing support! It was hard to believe anyone was still cared about this fic.

_Btw in the last scene the bad news Hinata receives has not been revealed yet and yes in the next chapter she meets Sasuke!_

Thanks to all of you reading for sticking with me and if you think I'm sticking with the updates don't hesitate to tell me. It helps!

Please review and feel free to ask any questions you may have or comment I'm always happy to hear from my readers.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Unbetaed. You won't believe the trouble I had to go through to upload this chapter ugh.

A/N: **Very Important!**

Towards the end of this chapter you will see a line in **bold** font.

When you do go look up _**"Arms" by Christina Perri** _on Youtube

and listen to it in the background while reading the rest of the chapter.

Thanks

a

b

c

d

e

f

g

h

i

j

k

l

XXX

Taking a deep breath she tried to loosen the tension that had her muscles wound tight for the entire two hour plane ride. Looking out the window of the taxi she'd entered the minute she stepped out of the airport Hinata admired her first glance of Konoha in over two years.

She had returned home at last.

But it wasn't her home anymore was it? Not really.

The scenery was a stark contrast from Suna, the endless sand dunes just beyond the city limits were nowhere to be found, instead she could spot trees and hedges lining every street, the air was cool and refreshing, not dry and arid.

Taking a deep breath she felt cleansed, as though by finally coming back she was one stop closer to exorcising her demons and putting her past to rest.

Looking at the people along the sidewalks she began to reconcile with the faster, lively pace of life in Konoha. Everyone looked to be in a hurry to get someplace else as though there was some internal clock they were racing against. A stray thought crossed Hinata's mind, she found most of the faces shockingly pale in comparison to the ones she'd left behind in Suna. A silly observation of course, but back in Suna she become accustomed to the diverse skin colour palette, the desert city boasted a multicultural population so it was a bit of a change to see such uniformity upon returning.

Hinata had ample time to absorb her surroundings, occupying herself with trying to spot minute changes that had occurred in her absence. A new skyscraper, the refurbishment of a dilapidated structure, new signs of weathering on familiar landmarks and it seemed like the shopping district had exploded in the two years she'd been gone. It proved to be such a wonderful distraction she hadn't even realized they had arrived at her destination until she noticed the wide stretch of land set against the backdrop of the mountain covered in stone monuments to the dead.

She'd come to greet her daughter after being away for so long.

Her feet remembered the way instinctively, a path she had tread countless times during those first brutal months when she'd spent most of her days wishing she had been laid to rest instead of her child. In a section specially segregated for the Uchiha clan she approached her daughter's gravestone, not failing to notice the recent placement of offerings, flowers and incenses.

It made her smile soothing an unconscious worry that perhaps her baby had been forgotten along with her. She knew then that Sasuke continued to visit Megumi, to pay his respects and look after the final marker of their child's presence.

Kneeling she bowed, offering her prayers for her daughter's soul to be at peace before settling herself more comfortably on the ground set on recounting the events of her life over the course of the last two years.

At first the words seemed to slip her grasp, she didn't know what to say or how to properly explain the reasoning behind her earlier decisions, all the things she'd done that had led her back to this point.

Taking a moment to center herself she did her best to hold her lingering anxiety at bay and focus on the relief, the sweet joy and bitter sorrow of returning to this place after her extended absence. She hadn't even know up until a few weeks ago when she'd ever be coming back here, when she would be able to greet her daughter once again.

So randomly searching her memories she plucked out the one that stood out the most, the first time she'd noticed Gaara and from then the words came trickling forth before they flowing with ease as she told her daughter about her best friend. The redhead who had made so many doors open for her, who'd been a source of comfort and support, who had allowed her to gain the strength and confidence to take a stand for herself and make the decision to control the direction of her life. Of course, Gaara would never would admit to any such thing, but he had played such a pivotal role in helping her become the person she was today and Hinata could never express in words just how truly grateful she was for his presence in her life.

She easily spoke about Temari being her mentor with warmth and affection, a confident, intelligent woman who had seen potential in her and had taken her under her wing. The blond woman had given Hinata the chance to prove herself and carve out her own space in the running of the Sabaku sibling's firm. She freely admitted to her daughter how wonderful and fulfilling it was to have a role, a purpose, how gratifying it was to know that her opinions and decisions mattered. Hinata had made a name for herself, she had her own accolades and achievements, she didn't have to rely on her family name and she wasn't just an Uchiha bride anymore. Part of her still lingered on her old dream of being a doctor, a calling that never truly faded, but she would never regret the path she had chosen and all the irreplaceable experiences she had gained and the lessons she had learned, things being a doctor would not have taught her.

Moreover, Hinata didn't forget her early days in Suna the amazing people at the diner, Kurenai, Ino and Choji who had given her a safe place to lick her wounds and recover, had offered her an easy, unconditional acceptance she'd never had before. Working at the diner had given her first taste of independence, earning her own money, living by her own rules. Everything had turned out so well, she honestly could not believe just how exceedingly fortunate she had been and she resolved that once she had returned to Suna she would definitely set aside more time to reconnect and spend time with those people who had helped her build her new life.

Though Hinata was having a difficult time trying not to reflect and be concerned over how strange and complicated things had become with Gaara lately, she really hoped their friendship would endure, no matter how things turned out.

She simply couldn't imagine her life without him now.

XXX

Hinata had spent a long time deliberately exactly when and where this meeting would take place. She had been inclined for them to meet at a neutral location, somewhere in public if only to prevent herself from doing something idiotic and thoughtless like tackling the man on first sight. However, it was hard to imagine dissolving her marriage in a random place surrounded by strangers, she even foolishly told herself she was rejecting this option on the off chance someone spotted them in public together, though wouldn't that ruffle some feathers.

His office had been passing thought, she liked to imagine striding in all composed and confident slapping down those papers on the desk and telling him to sign them, putting everyone off kilter with her surprising reappearance. Of course she wouldn't make it past security or even onto the elevator before Sasuke knew she was there and was ready for her arrival and the entire building would probably know she'd showed up before her first five minutes with him.

So she settled for ambushing him while he was at home though she crossed her fingers on the off chance that he wasn't actually in Konoha but was instead off on a business trip on another continent. Maybe if she were really lucky once he heard who was buzzing at his gateway he'd refuse to let her in and she could just drop off the papers without ever having to meet with him face to face.

Of course her plans would never pan out as she had hoped. For instance, she wouldn't have expected to be standing in the pouring rain get soaked to the bone as she stood in front of the gate of her old house waiting for someone to answer the intercom.

Of course by the time she got permission and the gate opened up for the taxi to crawl up the driveway she was dripping water all over the backseat and the driver was shooting death glares at her looking like he was about to reach back and strangle her. Yeah there was definitely no chance in hell he was going to wait on her while she wrapped up the loose ends of her former life in Konoha.

After spending the greater part of her afternoon visiting her daughter's monument she'd decided there was no time like the present to get the most unpleasant part of her trip over with. Before she spent anymore time fretting over the impending meeting with Sasuke, Hinata called another cab to take her back to her hotel so she could settle in and drop off her luggage. Now here she was after spending 45 minutes in her hotel room staring at the door willing herself to put on a brave face and get going. It was only once the rain had begun drizzling she suddenly found the will to abandon her safe lodging for the unknown.

Now here she was soaking wet and trying to appease an irate taxi driver by handing over the fare along with a very substantial tip, feeling quite embarrassed and off kilter. At very least the scowl directed at her eased and she stepped out onto the entrance leading to the front door only to be greeted by an unfamiliar servant who also claimed her wet jacket. As she entered into the foyer another servant handed her a towel which she graciously accepted trying not to look utterly mortified at her waterlogged, harassed appearance, this was hardly the entrance she'd been expecting to make.

Hinata wanted to make a quick pit stop at the restroom to put herself in some semblance of order, but apparently the master of the house had instructed for her to be lead to his office at once. So while she tried to tug at her silk blouse now plaster to her skin and squeeze out the excess water in her hair she was ushered along a familiar pathway to a place she'd once spent hours lounging in the company of her husband while he directed his family's multi-billion dollar corporation.

Except now she was back to sever the last ties tethering her to a man she was probably never going to get over, which was a very depressing thought altogether. Hinata was basically signing away her rights as his wife so he could freely bring another women to be the mistress of this house and the warm body that would share his bed, while she went back to her life in Suna to her best friend who was trying to decide whether or not he should stay in his current relationship because he held more than friendly feelings towards her.

As if life wasn't as complicated enough as it was.

Before her guide could open the door and announce her presence she reached out a hand to stop her.

"I would like to visit a restroom first please", she requested cordially, her nerves frayed and her body felt too restless and fidgety.

"I'm sorry ma'am but Uchiha-sama ordered that you brought before him immediately."

Straightening her spine and tilting her head until her gaze met directly with the apologetic servant she stood her ground.

"You may offer my apologies to him on my behalf, but I will not be entering that room unless I am given the chance to visit the restroom. Now would you kindly take me there."

The middle-aged woman appeared reluctant and distressed at the prospect of disobeying orders, but Hinata refused to back down. She could not, no would not go before Sasuke for the first time in two years looking bedraggled, but more than that she refused to face him when she could feel the remnants of her former self and all those nasty bad habits she's been wholly bent on discarding surging to the surface like a breaching whale ready and intent on disrupting every last bit of progress she had made.

In the end her greater will and determination overrode the older woman's protests and she was subsequently led to an opulent bathroom just a few doors down.

Planting her hands face down on the vanity, she bowed her head dragging in a deep breath and she pushed every last ounce of negativity and self-doubt and fear into a tight, coiling orb compacting it tighter and _tighter_, shrinking it to the size of a golf ball restraining it from expanding and breaking free before she exhaled heavily shoving it up and out of her body, pushing it out of her core, releasing herself from that infectious mass before she allowed herself to lift her head looking back at herself in the mirror.

Staring unflinchingly back at her reflection Hinata mentally slapped herself.

It was ok to be afraid and uncertain.

It was perfectly normal.

She had a right to be scared and nervous after all, but those feelings had been riding her and dictating her actions since she'd decided to return to Konoha just as they had when she'd still allowed herself to be cowed and bullied and pushed into a corner, before she'd found the inner strength to stand up for herself and chosen not to be weak-willed and pathetic. She was a grown ass woman and she was in control of her own life, she decided what was best for her and she, not her fears or her doubts or her sister or the clan or anyone was going to have that kind of debilitating power over her anymore. Else then, what the fuck was the point of leaving Sasuke, of going to Suna, befriend Gaara and working with Temari if the first sign of her past had her reverting back her previous ways.

It was ok to be freaked out and completely spazzing mentally, but when she entered that office those things weren't going to matter, they weren't going to be influencing her or her actions. Hinata had to show Sasuke and moreover, herself that she was not the person she'd been two years ago.

She was better. Stronger.

Nakamura Arata and Hinata Uchiha-Hyuuga were one and the same.

Cracking a smile she finally drew her attention to her appearance and almost sniggered. She looked like shit. Her mascara had run and her eyeliner was smudged, her lip colour was all but gone. And her hair, kami-sama _her hair_. It was limp and stringy and sticking out in places where she'd passed the towel.

There was very little she could do about her clothes, but pulling out a moist wipes from her handbag she began removing the cosmetics from her face. When she was done she was at least thankful for small blessings, her skin didn't appear red and blotchy and her hair, she'd finger combed it a bit and pulled it off her neck with a clip.

Overall she'd done a commendable job, looking a heck of a lot more presentable, even if she was cursing the fact that she hadn't realized how damn see-through her blouse was, but what could she do at that point. So with her mental armor intact and her game face in place Hinata was ready to look her husband in the eye and hand over those divorce papers while holding onto her composure. This day was inevitable and if she was going to cry it would be in the privacy of her hotel room, where he would never have to know just how much she was hurting, all he would see was the person she had worked so hard to become.

Taking one last look at herself she left the bathroom only to find her guide looking exceptionally twitchy. Well it couldn't be helped, though she empathized with the person who had to be on the receiving end of one of Sasuke's glares. He was way too good at making someone feel like they wanted the ground to open up and swallow them whole just so they get away from his penetrating gaze.

Letting loose a blustery sigh when she realized just how tense her muscles had become as they approached his office once again she pasted on a polite smile before following her guide into the room.

The interior was darker than she remembered; the drapes were drawn over the expansive windows towards the rear of the office, though as far as she could tell things were pretty much the same. The sofa she'd spent most of her time lying on was still present and the dark finish wooden bookcases were still stacked with books and folders and there was the plush rug she liked to bury her toes into.

She'd glimpsed the outline of his figure out of the corner of her eye, but she hadn't taken a proper look at him just yet. Once the door had shut behind her and she was sure they were the only two persons in the room she shifted her gaze until she was looking directly at him for the first time in two long years. And he, he had his eyes locked on her form like a sniper's laser, his gaze tracked every slight shift and movement of her body.

Seeing him in person was like stepping into the sunlight after spending months in the darkness of a cave without a sliver of light, she felt blindsided and disoriented. Just being in his presence was enough to unnerve her and probably the most frustrating thing was that as she came out of her daze the first thing she noticed was just how freaking gorgeous he was. Those magazine photos and the video feeds of him did not convey the sheer magnetism of his presence and the air of power and authority that shrouded him. Sasuke was like some mystical being, so aloof and far removed from her, she could hardly believe any person could be so devastating to look upon.

It boggled her mind trying to understand how just the sight of him could wreck her completely. How could he possess this kind of power over her even after all the time and distance she had put between them. The knowledge terrified her to the core. Two years had done nothing, absolutely nothing to diminish her responsiveness to him.

Hinata was very much aware of her racing pulse and her clammy palms, not mention the giant mutant butterflies whirling around in her stomach making her feel exhilarated and like she wanted to retch all at the same time. Fuck, was she blushing?

Madness. This was complete madness.

Hinata didn't doubt that Sasuke had picked up on every last one of her physical reactions to his presence and if anything his gaze had intensified, his scrutiny of her figure was blatant. He wasn't hiding his interest in her in the least. It made her cringe and preen simultaneously on the inside, she needed to get away from him, to catch her bearings.

They hadn't even spoken a word to each other as yet and her resolve was faltering already. It felt like all her plans were crumbling to bits and pieces.

She had to be the first one to break the silence and the mounting tension between them before it really all went to hell.

"Hello Sasuke", she greeted, her voice just a touch husky as though her throat was parched.

He continued to stare at her for a moment longer before replying, "Hinata."

Someone help her, it should not have sounded this good to hear her name fall from his lips.

She needed to get this over with fast and high-tail it back to her hotel, being in his presence was not something she could ever prepare herself for adequately.

"I heard about your engagement to my cousin, Hinamori. Congratulations, she's very lovely." That was good Hinata put some distance between them, remind herself why exactly she was here and what she'd come for. The man was getting married to another woman dammit.

"Hn", he responded not sounding the least bit enthused.

Well it's nice to know some things didn't change, she chuckled mentally feeling some of her nerves dissipate, maybe she wasn't completely out of her depth. His conversational skills hadn't improved one bit, which is reassuring in an odd way.

"I'm sorry for dropping by like this unannounced, but…well I wasn't sure how my presence would have been received. I hope I didn't interrupt any of your plans."

"I was expecting your return", he assured her coolly.

Nodding she tried not to let her nerves show, she didn't know what she had been expecting but, he was rather distant to say the least.

"You look well", she supplied lamely.

"You look…tanned."

She let loose a relieved laugh, maybe he wasn't totally calm either.

"I don't want to keep you back or anything so let's get right to it", she insisted feeling a little more self-assured.

Taking this opportunity to break from the gaze fixated on her she reached into her bag and pulled out a folder before crossing the space separating them to hand it over. Even with her attempts to hold herself at a distance his hands brushed her own as he took the papers from her.

The electrical current that passed through her on contact with his skin had her recoiling in shock. Again she made sure there was an appropriate distance separating them as she watched him move towards his desk opening a drawer before shoving in the folder and shutting it.

Blinking in confusion, she voiced her concern, "Aren't you going to sign them? If you do it now I can file them with my lawyer as soon as possible and this will be all over."

"No, I am not signing them." The finality in his voice perturbing her greatly.

"Well I'll be here for a couple more days, so you can go over it with your lawyer if you like. I assure you everything's in order, I don't want anything from you as settlement", she explained trying to reason why he was being so dismissive about those papers. After all wasn't that why he'd publicized his engagement so she could return and they could finally break the last ties between them?

"Those divorce papers weren't the reason for you coming here", he informed her, further confusing the already bemused Hinata.

"I don't understand Sasuke. What other reason was there for my return?" she asked disbelievingly.

"There is great deal of unfinished business between us Hinata and me signing those documents have nothing to do with it." His gaze veiled, she had no idea what was going through his mind.

Trying to calm her frantic thoughts and her churning emotions she made her attempt to leave and bid him goodbye.

"Nonetheless my only purpose coming to Konoha was to give you those papers and to wish you well. It was good to see you again and I hope you are happy", she said while scanning his face for a reaction, for some indication that he was in fact contented.

Hinata waited for him to say something, to scoff at her, to scowl at very least, but he was expressionless and offered her no response.

"Well then I guess I should be going now. Thank you for seeing me and I'm glad we could resolve this amicably. Also my contact information is in the folder if you need to reach me."

Hinata waited a moment longer, feeling like so many things had been left unsaid between them and his cryptic words weren't helping, but she didn't know whether or not Sasuke was willing to rehash the past and maybe leaving this as the extent of their interaction was the best for everyone involved.

After all what could they say to each other that would change their current circumstances?

Sighing softly she took one last look at him before she smiled wistfully, **"Goodbye, Sasuke." **

This was her chance to escape, to regroup, so she bowed to him as a sign of respect and farewell and turned to leave, patting herself on the back for not falling to pieces and handing over those papers to him with her dignity intact. Willing herself not to look back at him.

"I'm not happy."

Those words halted her in her tracks, she turned to face him, stunned that he would say something like that.

"What? What do you mean?" her mind fumbling for the meaning behind his words.

What was he saying all of a sudden? Was he mad at her? Should she just leave now instead of preparing for the worse? However, Hinata didn't have a chance to make up her mind before Sasuke took the decision out of her hands.

"I am not happy Hinata" he reiterated before he began closing the gap between them too swiftly for her to do anything more than take a stumbling step backwards and set her heart racing.

"But I will be", he spoke with the utmost confidence as he swept her into his arms, pressing his body to hers, eliminating the last traces of distance between them.

One arm folded around her shoulder and the other encircled her waist tugging her even closer, his head bent and buried in the crook of her neck.

He overwhelmed her senses, she couldn't breathe without inhaling his scent, his warmth suffused her body, making her skin flush and every point of contact between them made her skin come alive and tingle with sensation.

"I am never letting you go", he whispered resolutely in her ear.

All thoughts of fleeing his presence deserted her suddenly. She simply couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

Unconsciously her body relaxed and returned his embrace, sighing in pleasure and contentment, basking in his closeness.

She was finally at home. Back in _his arms_.

XXX

A/N: Sorry that took so long, but thanks for all those awesome reviews! I have been stealing moments away to write this chapter for the last month. It's been very hectic for me, I'm almost done with school and I have a lot on my plate.

So here it is! Sasuke and Hinata are united at last! It sure took me long enough!

This scene has played out in so many ways in my head but it was Christina Perri's song that really made up my mind and I had to give them a little glimmer of happiness because it's going to be a rocky road for those two.

Also the next chapter is basically **filling in the blanks**, meaning stuff I was supposed to include in this chapter but just didn't fit. Sasuke's POV, Itachi makes an appearance, Gaara's POV and Hinata's talk with the Sand siblings about her return and maybe the Hyuuga clan might pop up.

Also how do u guys feel about **Suzumi **one reviewer expressed some concern. I know she's a random OOC but my knowledge of Shippuden is sketchy as hell and I just didn't have a character in mind who fit her personality and honestly she was never originally intended to play such a big role, so yes more background on her later I promise.

I am going to shut up now! Please review and let me know what you think! Did I screw it up? Did the song set the right mood? Are you guys happy? Sad? Mad? Disappointed?

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Unbeated. Multiple POVs ahead.

XXX

**Itachi's Perspective**

Itachi frowned internally as he scanned his younger brother's face as it appeared on the display screen of his tablet. Sasuke appeared weary and even more pale than usual, the planes of his face appearing slightly gaunt as though he hadn't eaten a proper meal in a while. Even more concerning were his bloodshot eyes, probably from a combination of lack of sleep and hard liquor.

He admitted he didn't have the right to lecture Sasuke, his otouto had been left to grow up on his own and he'd turned out to be a better man than anyone could expect after being raised under Uchiha Madara's tutelage, but that was mostly impart to Hinata's influence he supposed.

Nonetheless, he was back in little brother's life and he was here to stay and someone had to look out for him, after all no Uchiha was immune to their most grievous sin, pride. Especially Sasuke, he didn't know when he needed help and if he did he had a much harder time asking for it so even it was unsolicited advice and probably wouldn't be well received Itachi was intent of setting his foolish otouto straight before he lost himself.

"You look like shit," he greeted as finally answered Sasuke's video call.

"Normal people just say hello aniki, has all that fresh mountain air finally eroded all your social skills," the younger man quipped looking a touch amusement at Itachi's lack of manners.

"I'm not inclined to pussy-foot around an issue and your attempts at deflection aren't up to scratch so while you're trying to shore up your defenses you want to tell me what your real problem is?" Feigning nonchalance as he leveled his gaze at his brother.

His words had riled Sasuke up as he predicted, his little brother was shooting those infamous death glares his way, but he supposed even high resolution screens have their limitations because it did very little to derail him.

"You might be my brother, Itachi, but you don't know fuck about me. I didn't call you to spill me out my goddamn problems so drop it and let's move on."

"I'm willing to bet if I was standing in the same room as you are now, you'd be smelling like a distillery and you probably couldn't balance long enough to land a hit on me. I know I haven't earned the right to call you on your bullshit, but regardless you are my brother and I'm just about ready to come to Konoha to stop you from self-destructing. So I reiterate, what is your real problem."

He could see how irritated and uncomfortable Sasuke looked and at this point he considered it progress that the younger man hadn't disconnected the call altogether. Being backed into a corner often yielded mixed results.

Itachi's usual methods were non-intrusive and usually cumulative in effect, but considering his history with Sasuke and time constraints he intuitively knew that the direct approach might work better. He needed to openly demonstrate his concern and care for his sibling, Itachi knew they still had a long way to go they hadn't mended all the fences yet and he was fully aware that he'd inflicted a grievous wound on Sasuke when he'd left him. His little brother had idolized him and after losing their parents he'd been more attached to him than. While he truly regretted ever hurting Sasuke, he couldn't change the past though he was willing to do what it took to prove his love and devotion to his brother. Even if it meant not pulling his punches.

"Itachi I'm asking you to mind your own damn business please, I don't need to talk about my fucking problems to you or anyone else," Sasuke affirmed refusing to give in, though the look he offer was a tad pleading it was overshadowed by his agitation and overwhelming appearance of weariness.

"If I honestly thought you would get over what's eating at you and move on I wouldn't be bringing this up. However, while you can't seem to realize it just yet _you're slipping_. You're usually much better at hiding the evidence of your insomnia and you look like your suffering from a perpetual hangover. It will only take one mistake to send your tower of cards crashing down and moreover, if you keep on this way I don't know if you have a chance in hell at convincing Hinata to stay." Itachi could see the array of emotions painted clearly across Sasuke's face, his immediate defensiveness and denial before he gave pause to examine the irrefutable evidence Itachi had pointed it, but he figured what strcuk the hardest was the kind of man he was becoming.

His otouto had been incredibly strong and resilient he'd channeled all his anger and bitterness and desperation into searching for his wife while plotting the downfall of his enemies. And it had worked spectacularly well for a while, but he couldn't keep on shoving his problems into a dusty closet and expect them to stay there. One day he was bound to slip up and he'd lose his tight constraints on all his demons and then he'd been ravaged by the onslaught and when that day came Itachi wasn't sure he'd be able to save his brother.

Sasuke was walking a fine line and it was getting harder for him to stay in the light when his inner turmoil was clawing at his resolve to stay strong.

"What do you want to hear exactly Itachi?" Sasuke asked a defeated voice, he'd give up all the pretense and it seemed like once his anger had deserted him he was left looking haggard and sorrowful.

"That I can't close my eyes because all I see is her face in my mind. I can't even sleep in my own goddamn bed because its filled with memories of her, most days I wake up in my study since I fell asleep at the desk. I'm usually the last one to leave at night from the office because the thought of going home to an empty house its really fucking unappealing.

"Oh and the liquor, well at first it helped take the edge off, but the longer she's gone it's the only thing that's stopping me from doing something insanely stupid like telling the clans they can kiss my ass or finally quitting my damn job so that they won't have any more leverage over my head. I'm coping Itachi, that's all I'm doing right now. Holding out for the day that I finally get her back, but till then I've got is my work and my cabinet stock with booze. So go ahead, tell what a fuck up I've become, cause' I'm barely holding it together right now."

Itachi was reeling from the sheer candidness in Sasuke's admission, he'd never expected his brother to offer up that much of himself. The strain and heartache in his voice, the suffering underlying Sasuke's words made every single protective instinct in his body flare to life. His little brother needed him and though Itachi didn't know how to solve his problems and he couldn't get Hinata back for him, he would do whatever it took to help his brother holdout until she returned. Itachi would be the pillar to steady his brother when his pain and misery overwhelmed him. He would lend him his strength when Sasuke's faltered and would hold drag him from the clutches of his own darkness because that's what older brothers did, they protected and cherished their younger siblings, something he had a lot of loss time to make up for.

"You are never alone in this otouto and I swear to be by your side every step of the way. I'm not going to abandon you and I will not fail you again. I'll do whatever is necessary to help you get through this, you will get her back Sasuke I promise I won't let you lose this fight."

XXX

When Sasuke got that call from Shikamaru just minutes before his first meeting for the day let out, the elated man could barely restrained himself from sprinting out of the conference room and burning rubber as he peeled out off the underground parking lot. Instead, he waited till everyone had been dismissed then instructed he asked his secretary to clear the rest of his schedule for the day, citing he was feeling a bit under weather. That would have seemed suspicious if at least a third of his employees weren't already wearing masks over their faces to indicate flu season was in full swing.

He was flooded with a potent combination of adrenaline and endorphins, his skin felt too tight and restricting, Sasuke wanted to leap across desks as he bounded for the elevator, he wanted to shout in triumph, he wanted to march over to the Hyuuga compound and tell them they could go _fuck_ themselves.

There was a lot of things Sasuke wanted to do, but he had been a very patient man over the past two years, he had bided his time and laid out his plans waiting for this moment to arrive and he wasn't going to blow it to smithereens by letting his enemy know he had gained the upper hand at last. They weren't going to know what hit them until he had them backed into a corner holding a gun at point blank range.

Those three words.

Three words he'd dreamed of hearing, had prayed and wished and yearned for. Days he'd woke up hoping he would get that call. The call he's been waiting for, for over two _years_. Words that resonated in his mind every time he saw Nara's name flash on his caller ID.

Today marked the last leg of his journey to bring his wife, his love back to him. To bring the only person he couldn't imagine living without back into his life, into his arms. What he wouldn't give to hold her to him, to obliterate every last bit of distance between them.

_I found her._

Possibly the most anticipated words he's been awaiting for besides the sound of his name from her lips.

By the time Sasuke arrived home the lazy genius was already settled in his office, but he was feeling far too on edge to sit across from his private investigator cum personal hacker. So the Uchiha took a moment to pour himself a glass of scotch and downed it in one gulp before refilling the glass once more. He mentally noted to toss out all of his hard liquor the moment his wife was back, he would no longer the assistance of spirits to get him through the daily rigours of life.

Sauke also sought to recall the last time his office had been swept for monitoring devices and felt relieved to know that the company had been by only two days ago not to mention there was a continuous video feed recoding what happened within his domain. His private space was sacred to him, Sasuke had ensured the room was soundproof and regularly inspected for bugs, he took no chances when it came to his plans because he didn't doubt his family had a close eye on him. They were quite displeased with his obstinacy when it came to remarrying and he was certain they were scrambling to find any ammunition they could use against him to strong-arm him into tying himself down to their handpicked trophy wife.

Looking at the warm golden brown liquid swirling in his glass he was tempted to knock it back in one go, thinking about his family always drove him indulge more than common sense dictated, but he had good news awaiting him, he didn't need to have that drink. He didn't. Though it continued to tempt him until he set it down, untouched and turned away.

Settling himself into an armchair he subsequently loosed his tie and rolled up his shirt sleeves.

"Tell me what you've got Nara", he ordered his voice giving away none of his anticipation.

Raking a hand through his brown hair Shikamaru sighed, "It's the damnest thing she's been right under my nose this entire time." Looking directly into his employer's obsidian gaze he revealed, "She works for Temari. Hinata's been living in Suna all this time under the alias, Nakamura Arata."

Sasuke gave little reaction to the unexpected news, "How did you find out this?"

The lazy genius shook his head in disbelief, "She called Temari's phone and I saw a picture on her on the display. She looks a bit different, but it's her alright."

Reaching into his pocket he drew out his phone and before handing it to the Uchiha.

"I swiped the picture of her and sent it to my phone."

Looking down at the screen his hands shook a little as he gazed at the smiling face staring back at him. His eyes burned and he felt his body sink into the plush embrace of the chair, he felt so weightless and intangible at that moment as though some burden that had been shoving him face first into the ground had been lifted in that instant.

Unable to rip his eyes away from her image he announced with conviction, "This is Hinata."

Finally looking away he met Shikamaru's eyes and gave him a genuine smile, "Thank you. Thank you for finding her for me Nara."

The pineapple-haired man fidgeted, feeling uncomfortable with the Uchiha's uncharacteristic display of gratitude, he'd known from the beginning that Sasuke was desperate to get back his wife, but it really occurred to him then just how much this man truly loved his wife.

"Eh, it's fine, it's what you hired me to do," he insisted trying to shrug off his sudden awkwardness. "Not to mention she was a most troublesome woman to find so try not to lose her again, alright."

Smirking Sasuke looked back down at the screen once more, "I can assure you Nara. The moment I lay eyes on her she will never be leaving my side again."

The flare of intensity and the fixated look in his eyes told the lazy genius all he needed to know, that woman was lucky if she got the chance to change her clothes in peace, he didn't doubt the Uchiha wouldn't have her fastened to his side for the rest of their days.

"I expect we are going to be meeting with your brother sooner than expected. The last of the board members have been successfully persuaded according to his last report."

"The votes of the majority shareholders are already committed to me, once I have her safely hidden away it will be time to make my move and put forward my motion to the board. For now, we move on to the next phase of the plan. Itachi will be informed as soon as arrangements can be made to meet at the safe house", Sasuke decided already standing and moving towards his desk.

"And what about your current girlfriend? That newsanchor, Moriyama Nagisa. What do you plan to do about her?" Shikamaru inquired sprawling out on the sofa.

"Her contract will end in the next couple of weeks, she'll go quietly. Moriyama-san isn't the type to cling like the others", the Uchiha stated with certainty as he continued to focus most of his attention on his laptop.

While he understood the reasoning behind Sasuke's involvement with the women he contracted to act as his flavor of the month, it seemed like too much of a hassle. It was always a concern whether or not one of them would be stupid enough to sell out information about the Uchiha so a little blackmail was necessary to cover their asses. At very least he wasn't the one forced to put up with their whining and nagging Temari had met his quota on female interaction and he only saw her once a month at most.

Pausing to review their plans in his head Nara mentioned, "As for the clans, are you going to speak with them soon? The timeline will have shifted now that we've locate her."

Taking a moment Sasuke lifted his gaze, a cruel smirk painted on his lips, "I plan to have a little fun them before agreeing to the engagement. They won't suspect my motive behind finally giving in to their demands, I guarantee you that."

"You should take care not to antagonize them. You want them to accept that "you've seen the error of your ways" bullshit you'll be feeding them. Even then that little Hyuuga snot will be on your ass", the hacker yawned feeling like taking a nap, Temari had kept up last night though he wasn't complaining…much.

"There isn't any need for concern Nara, you will see that for yourself soon enough", the Uchiha confidently assured him, the smugness in his voice made Shikamaru shake his head to distract himself from wondering what his employer was up to. He trusted the man enough to know that his schemes would likely pan out as expected.

Sasuke was bitter and hell bent of revenge, he had every intention of throwing both clans into complete chaos now that everything was finally falling into place.

XXX

**Hanabi's Perspective**

Hyuuga Hanabi was famed for her aloof, composed nature, the walls surrounding her emotions were impregnable, the heiress never let an expression slip she hadn't planned to with display with all intent of eliciting her own desired reaction from her opponent.

Staring at her reflection she continued to tug her wet hair through the last loop of the hairband adjusting her usual high ponytail until it was perfectly centered with no stray hairs to be seen. She'd just completed her morning physical routine, her cheeks still slightly flushed from her victorious spar with a branch member who was quite skilled, but was certainly no threat to her.

Favouring a monochrome colour palette she was adorned in a collarless ivory shirt with full sleeves paired with charcoal grey trousers that lengthened her petite frame. Even her appearance was carefully maintained to convey that she was a professional, sharp clean lines only, there were no frills and trappings. Preconceived notions attached to her gender had allowed acquaintances and business partners to slight her one times too many. Hyuuga Hanabi was not a woman to be underestimated, she was not soft and feeble-minded, she had no inclinations to passivity and sentimentality. Being a Hyuuga transcended any social construct that would try to fit her into a mould that bred docile and easily controlled sheep, she was no one's puppet.

She was dominant, ambitious, and clever, lesser men trembled at her feet. Hanabi possessed at knack for analyzing and pinpointing the weaknesses that lay in her enemies and she gleefully exploited and tore down egos of men who had once dismissed her presence. Now her reputation was well established and commanded fear and respect, only the most foolhardy would try to match her.

Hanabi was due for a meeting with investors from Iwa in less than an hour, but she had enough time to enjoy a cup of artfully prepared matcha tea from a specially created blend of tea leaves, while she skimmed though her email notifications. Pausing at an message at had been sent to her only this morning noting the sender, Sakumo, the man she'd hired to keep tabs on her troublesome brother-in-law, Uchiha Sasuke. He only updated her once a week with his reports on the Uchiha unless there was something urgent which hadn't happened since last November when one of Sasuke's girlfriends had gotten arrested for using cocaine, unfortunately there had been no ties made to the infuriating Uchiha upon further investigation, not that she presumed he would ever be that stupid, let alone to get caught in the act.

Reading the brief script at the top: _Currently following up on leads to confirm the veracity of speculations._

Her heart beat hastened a little, though he calm façade remained, her mind was racing through scenarios and quickly eliminating unlikely possibilities while she clicked on the link pasted below Sakumo's message waiting for the page to load.

Reading the header of the website she noted that it was the name of a popular gossip rag that prided itself on publishing only the most salacious, news-worthy drivel that keep the masses riveted. Her instincts were screaming at her, she predicted nothing good would come from reading the article posted, but her curiosity easily overrode any reservations she might have had.

"_Corporate mogul and billionaire playboy, Uchiha Sasuke has been dating TBC's news anchor, Moriyama Nagisa for just over two months. To date this has been one of the Uchiha's longest lasting relationships. Insider sources claim that the Uchiha is rather enamored with Moriyama-san and predicts wedding bells are in the future. More importantly, there could be a new addition to the Uchiha clan very soon as these pics below indicate. Can you say baby alert!_

_Just last Thursday Uchiha Sasuke was spotted accompanying his lady love to the obstetrician. The pair was reported to be smiling and holding hands when they left. While we haven't heard back from the reps of Uchiha-san or Moriyama-san it's a sure sign that she could very well be the One to take the famed playboy off the market. We'll keep you posted on the latest news, so make sure to subscribe to our page, follow our newsfeed on Twitter and like us on Facebook." _

Her face was leached of colour and her posture was rigid and tensed as she tried to regulate her breathing. Hanabi's mind was uncommonly blank as she struggled inwardly to get past the red haze that had obscured her vision and disrupted her thought processes.

In a most uncharacteristic display the heiress swiped her arm across the table sending wares and food crashing to floor. Her actions were enough to temper her rage and allow her to regain control over he faculities though residual threads of anger remained.

It was high time to put an end to the unruly little Uchiha and his games, he was going to accept his duty and learn his place and Hanabi would gladly be the one to correct him. Uchiha Sasuke would yield even if she had to break him to do it.

XXX

**Sasuke's Perspective**

Sleep escaped him as he lay on his side of the bed casting one too many glances at the empty space besides him. He rarely slept in his room anymore, the memories he tucked away safely pulling out occasionally like a favourite blanket escaped the confines he placed them under all too easily when he entered the place he had once shared his most intimates moments with his wife. The master bedroom was laden with memories; it was difficult enough as it was to live in the present, to go from day to day existing when he knew exactly what was missing from his life, when recalling the past was far sweeter than waking up every morning to a solitary life.

Sasuke had never been one for friends, he could command a board room, negotiate business deals, even put up with social functions with a veneer of civility, but he didn't know how to connect with anyone beyond acquaintances. He had no desire for affiliation and he had no interest in embroiling himself in the lives of others. For most of his life he'd been content to keep everyone else at arm's length, the trust and openness required to establish lasting, meaningful relationships were too much of a risk for such small returns, making himself vulnerable enough to suffer emotional injuries at the hand of another was unthinkable.

However, Hinata, she had been the exception, the one anomaly and now look at him, he was wrecked in the wake of her abandonment. Resenting her, hating her would have been easier, would have been the smart thing to do, but he couldn't not when he could still close his eyes and imagine the caress of her delicate hand against his face, the sweet sound of her laughter, the sight of her eyes bright and glowing with warmth and affection. No one had ever touched his heart the way she had and now it was hers, he had lost his heart to her long before he'd even realized it and it tormented him every goddamn day that he'd only realized just how much he'd needed her when she was gone. That he had never once told her that he loved her, how she had transformed his life and changed him irrevocably, that waking up to her lovely face every morning was his dearest wish.

Some days he could feel his desperation and despair battering the flickering flame of hope that continued to burn. If he didn't hold unto the belief that he'd get her back he would probably never get out of bed in the morning, if he didn't have the jobs of hundreds of employees depending on him he would have said to hell with his family and given up his damn rights to being the leader of the clan because he was just so fucking unhappy. He was miserable and angry all the damn time and it was exhausting when the memories of the joy and happiness he'd shared with his wife taunted him every single day.

He just missed her so much.

Some days he'd be so overcome and desperate for the smallest connection to her he'd pull out dresses she'd worn out of the closet and pray to catch any lingering traces of her scent still clinging to their fibres.

And now that he knew she was within his grasp just a plane ride away Sasuke could hardly rein in the urge to pick up his phone and order his pilot to prep the jet destined for Suna. The news that she hadn't left the country had pretty much knocked the wind out of his lungs, all this time and she'd been residing in a desert city just over 1000 miles away, hell she worked for Nara's goddamn girlfriend and the knowledge of how close she'd been this entire time was testament to how well their families had covered her tracks. God knows how long it would have been before they had gotten a breakthrough if Nara hadn't been in the right place and time, but nevertheless he would never given up until he found her.

He knew that Shikamaru was currently searching and gathering every last bit of information available on Nakamura Arata, he'd probably have a file chronicling her life for the past two years of her existence in his hands in the next day or two. Yet there were some questions he didn't want answered. Sasuke knew it was a gamble he was taking when he decided to carry out his elaborate ruse, setting up fake girlfriends under contract to distract the clans from his real plans and buy him some time from being swindling into another "marriage" with a woman who was nothing more than a pawn with good breeding meant to carry his heir.

To ensure its success and maintain an air of believability the news of his affairs with the women he had hired was splashed across every magazine, tabloid and entertainment broadcast. Consequently, Hinata was probably also under the impression that he had moved on, fully believing he had taken the words in her letter to heart and was searching for someone else to replace her.

Did that mean she had moved on as well?

Had she given her heart to another?

Did someone else also have the right to steal her breath with his kisses and map the contours of her body, drawing sighs of pleasure from her lips?

As his mind led him spiraling down such a treacherous path way Sasuke felt as though he'd taken a hit to his solar plexus from brass knuckles, losing his breath while his mind was overrun with faceless images of men holding his wife, touching her, claiming her but he refused to let his imagination get the better of him. Nothing she felt for another man could ever stand in comparison to the chains that bound together, forged through tragedy and heartache, trials and triumphs, and strengthen by their abiding love for one another.

The Uchiha knew he couldn't have held out for this long, couldn't have remained a man Hinata would still be proud to call her husband if it hadn't been for his brother. Reaching out to the older man had been the best decision he'd ever made since decided to get his shit together and stop wallowing in his abject misery and dejection. He wouldn't have been much of a threat to his family without his aniki by his side.

While Sasuke was considered the head of the family he didn't really have any power, all the authority belonged to his great-grandfather, Uchiha Madara a man who would probably outlive them all. Until he produced an heir Sasuke continued to be their puppet not that they wouldn't use every last bit of influence and power they had to continue to keep him under their thumb, the elders had held the reigns for far too long to hand them over now, and certainly not to a young upstart like himself who was proving difficult to manipulate.

The Hyuuga and Uchiha clans had long been at each other's throats always trying to one up each other in every sphere. The marriage between Sasuke and Hinata was an attempt to bridge the years of feuding and seal profitable business deals, a sign of good faith. Furthermore, the heir they would have produced would have been another valuable chess piece to be added to the board, a child with the lineage and ties to make him a key player. After all this infant would have been the offspring from the main families of both clans. The Hyuuga and Uchiha would each have a claim on the child and they would have inevitably drawn his heir into their politics and struggles for power.

Hinata's inability to carry a child to full term had put a wrench into their plans and the possibility of possessing a child borne of a union between the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans was enough to make them willing to dispose of Hinata and provide a more suitable replacement to carry out their agenda. Sasuke knew they weren't out of options, he and Hinata could have adopted, if they had been determined enough to have a child of their own flesh and blood they could have gotten a surrogate. However, these alternatives went against the traditional values of both clans who would never recognize an heir that had not been conceived by conventional means which rankled Sasuke who was aggrieved that his son or daughter would be denied what was their birthright.

Moreover, once he had begun displaying evidence of independent thoughts and supported and defended Hinata before them, she had become too much of a liability. With Itachi out of the picture they were stuck with him, but Hinata was dispensable in their eyes. So they had plotted to remove his wife from the equation and they had succeeded, because Sasuke had underestimated his enemy and that had proved to be his undoing, but it wasn't a mistake he'd a make a second time.

Taking a moment to glance at the display on his phone he became easily mesmerized by the sight of Hinata jovial face, alight with happiness burning unto his retinas. Closing his eyes a perfect replica of her image was formed in his mind's eye. The likelihood of sleep seemed more distant than ever, the longing for her had developed into a physical ache and heaviness on his chest.

To withstand the temptation to go down to his study and pour himself a glass of scotch to numb himself a little Sasuke gave in to his weariness and melancholy and surrendered to a guilty pleasure he'd never admit to anyone even under the threat of torture.

Turning on his side he closed his eyes and inhaling deeply he finally opened the valve and images, memories, thoughts of his beloved wife flooded his consciousness. He exhaled her name reverently as if he were capable of summoning her presence through such an effortless act before Sasuke allowed himself to lift his lids.

And there she was perfect, in her simple beauty a smile which reached her luminescent orbs gracing her lips. Resisting the urge to extend his hand and stroke her smooth cheek knowing that only disappointment would await him Sasuke only allowed himself an answering smile.

"You haven't done this while", his apparition noted quietly. After all that's what she was a figment of his wretched mind meant to comfort the Uchiha while wallowing in his loneliness.

"I was trying to stop", he admitted in defeat.

"It looks like you failed. Why did you give in?" Though she already knew the truth.

"Because I missed you. Because some days this is all I feel I have left of you."

"Oh my dear husband, you have my love, you hold my heart", Hinata frowned lightly looking over his face with concern. "This isn't healthy. You should be resting, not talking to me."

"I'd be well on my way to getting sloshed if I weren't speaking to you."

"You've been drinking more recently", she delivered her observation flatly. They'd discussed this issue on more than one occasion.

"It makes things a little easier to bear. Until you're back with me I'll do what it takes to cope with your loss. I won't let it ruin me", he promised though she didn't look very convinced.

"At least you know where I am now."

He knew she was trying to appease him, to soothe away the sharp edges of his pain.

"I do, but it some ways it doesn't make it any easier. It's not like I can go to you as I please. I'm still entangled in this blasted web our families have woven", he railed feeling frustrated and helpless. Those emotions had plagued him for far too long, he wasn't a man who could easily concede to others, even if it was only for show.

"You haven't lost me, anata. I'm waiting for you. I haven't given up on us either. We'll weather this storm together, they won't break up apart. They won't," she retorted with vehemence, refusing to let Sasuke doubt her and more importantly, himself.

Growling in frustration Sasuke turned his face away from hers, unable to keep his gaze fixated on his wife's image. "God what I would give to touch you right now," expressing his desperation.

"You can't keep doing this Sasuke. You mustn't speak to me anymore after tonight. The next time you see me will be in the flesh. Hold out till then, anata. Stay strong, please continue to hold steadfast to our love, it won't fail you," Hinata promised wholeheartedly. "We will find our way back to each other."

Sighing he raked his hand through his dark strands, gritting his teeth before acquiescing, "Very well I won't call upon you again". Pausing for a moment before he vowed, "I never had any intentions of giving up on us Hinata even when I falter I know that I won't stop till I have you back. However, I'm not done with you yet." He smirked at her, "Tell me why you love me."

Scowling back at him she shook in her head in mock dismay and reluctant amusement, 'You're absolutely incorrigible, you know that right?" She knew exactly what he was referring to, inadvertently during the course of their nightly sessions they'd come up with a little game to ease his regret over not telling her that he loved her before she'd left him.

"I'm still waiting."

Groaning, she grumbled aloud, "I can't believe I let you get your way every time. I love you…" taking a moment to ponder before finishing, "…because you're rich."

Sasuke chuckled before propping up his upper half using his elbow, "If that's how you want to play it. I love you…because you enrich my life."

"Seriously? Did you really just say something that cheesy?" She stared at him incredulously, rolling her eyes.

"You don't get to criticize my answers now stop dwindling and tell me your reason."

"Alright then, I love you because you're hot," raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"And I love you because no other women will ever be as beautiful as you are to me."

Giving a brief snort Hinata facepalmed herself. She was trying to get him to give up on this ridiculous game, but he wasn't having it.

"I love you because you're strong."

"I love you because you give me strength."

"I love you because you have a great smile."

"Because you give something worth smiling about."

"Because you're really smart."

"Because you tell me nicely when I'm being an idiot."

"Because you never get annoyed when I start rambling."

He let loose a sudden bark of laughter after hearing her retort, "You can take a conversation places it probably wasn't meant to go, but I still love you because you can just look at me and know exactly how I'm feeling without me ever saying a word."

She gave him a beatific smile in response, "I've had a lot of practice trying to interpret your monosyllable responses I've had to rely on other things to help me figure you out. I love you because you're a puzzle."

"I love you because you unravel me."

"Who would have ever thought Uchiha Sasuke, my husband would be such a softie?"

Tilting his head he narrowed his eyes, "Because you're the only one capable of making me melt."

A dark blush blossomed across her cheeks as she hid her face behind her hands. Sasuke loved that he could make her so bashful, that he instinctively knew she was probably fighting back a grin behind those slender digits.

"I love you even though you're insufferable."

"Insufferable", he echoed, "that's a new one, but I suppose that's why no one else but you will have me."

"I'm sure it isn't for a lack of trying on that part of those women you keep parading across the cover of magazines," she retorted with a hint of snark in her voice.

"I love you enough that I put up with their whining and bitching so I can still belong to you."

"Argh. I can't win with you. When did you become some a smooth talker? I think I prefer it when all I got out of you were those caveman grunts."

"Caveman grunts?" he exclaimed. "You can't compare me to some primordial savage, Hinata." His voice indignant and huffy.

"Why 'cause you're an Uchiha?" she teased, poking funat his pride.

"Exactly," he retorted before he backtracked, "no, I mean because I'm your husband you're supposed to think I hung the damn moon."

"Say's who? Is it written in some secret Uchiha clan handbook? Are you gonna pull it out and start quoting passages to me?"

Glaring at her Sasuke threatened, "You're lucky you're not real or you'd be in serious trouble."

Gasping, her eyes widened comically as she placed her hand over her chest, "Tickle attack kind of trouble?"

"Worse," he promised still feeling miffed over her teasing.

And that's how Sasuke spent the next couple hours, bantering with her trying to make this last conversation stretch, to savour the final moments of closeness he experienced with a figment he'd conjured up. He'd need every last bit of resolve not to call upon her again, it felt as though he was losing another piece of her even if he knew she wasn't really there and it was all just a product of his sad desperation.

XXX

A/N: Hey I know this update is somewhat late but finishing assignments and finals were taking up a lot of my time and energy. Thankfully it's all over.

This chapter was originally going to include Gaara's POV but it didn't feel right considering the connection I was trying to reestablish with Sasuke, so next chapter. Also since Itachi and Hanabi are going to be playing much larger roles in the upcoming chapters I thought it best to give them a little showtime now. I'm not too sure how I did with their characterizations so some feedback would be nice.

Also I know I suck with dialogue, I spend a great deal of time in my characters' heads so it's always a bit difficult for me to write their interactions with one another, I hope to get better at it with practice.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, the reunion was mostly positively received so I'm very happy with that. Please continue to read and review!

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

XXX

**Sasuke's Perspective**

Sasuke knew the moment Hinata boarded the plane destined for Konoha just as he knew when she had left the airport once she had arrived and where she'd gone after and exactly how long she'd spent at her hotel room before hiring a cab to take her to him. The Uchiha wasn't ashamed to admit he'd been tailing her for the last few months, from the moment he'd discovered where she'd been hiding from him he'd ordered Nara to arrange surveillance on her. He was intent on knowing everything his wife had been up to and exactly what she was doing while they were apart. Every three days a compilation of photos and written reports detailing her schedule, whereabouts and the people she'd interacted with was delivered to him personally by the lazy genius.

The Sabaku siblings were of special importance to Hinata, hence they were significant to him, in particular the redhead. Nara had protested against being ordered to spy upon his own girlfriend though Sasuke assured him his only interest in her extended to the degree of the blond's interaction with his wife. However, the little brother was a different story altogether, it hadn't taken much for the Uchiha to figure out the redhead was infatuated with his wife. The pictures taken of them together had told him more than enough. This Gaara was firmly fixated on Hinata, his attention to her never wavered, the expression on his face in her presence spoke volumes, the Uchiha had no trouble deciphering what these non-verbal cues meant, in fact the ease with whixh he could recognize such signs and emotions is what made him even more wary of the fool hanging around his wife.

Sasuke had no intention of letting the redhead runt encroach on what was his, Hinata belonged to him, she was his wife, his beloved and he was intent on expressing that truth to the rest of the world, there would be no misunderstandings, no forgiveness, no mercy. The time for such sentiments had long since past. He was not going to allow anyone, especially not his family or the Hyuuga clan to keep him from her any longer.

It had been quite difficult for him to go to work as usual, his thoughts had revolved solely around his wife, but Sasuke simply couldn't arouse suspicion at such a critical stage in his plan so he did his best to sit through his meetings and read through paperwork and listen to reports from his subordinates. Surprisingly, he managed to put up a pretty good front and the demands of keeping up with the rigors of running a billion dollar corporation kept him from obsessing too much. Otherwise, he probably would have been halfway to the airport before he'd regained his common sense, even then it would have taken an act of God to make him turn that car around. It made Sasuke particularly anxious knowing that she was so close, that in a matter of hours they would together for the first time in what felt like a lifetime. There was an unbearable itch beneath his skin, a stirring in his blood as his dream of finally coming face to face with her was close to becoming a reality.

Shikamaru had been assigned to ensure that nothing would prevent them from meeting; every detail of this operation had been meticulously planned, there were contingency plans in place at the first sign of interference. The Uchiha was at his breaking point. Sasuke had no qualms against taking Hinata by the hand and making a run for it, he had no doubt they'd make it just fine. However, he had a responsibility to his employees, he had a future planned out with his wife in Konoha and more importantly, he had a score to settle with their families, they weren't going to get away unscathed. This Uchiha would neither back down nor run away.

When Nara had called to report that she'd taken a cab to the burial grounds once again the overwhelming urge to go to her side had enveloped him, he couldn't imagine how she must be feeling, visiting their daughter's memorial stone for the first time since she'd left. Sasuke continued to stop by at least twice a month, he'd place his offerings and softly utter sincere prayers for Megumi's peaceful rest before he'd spend the next few hours reminiscing about Hinata and what a wonderful mother she would have been. She was the kind of mother that every child deserved, the one that was willing to sacrifice anything for the wellbeing of her child. After all that's what having a child was, a sacrifice, entering into a lifelong commitment to put the needs and happiness of another person above your own, their happiness became yours, their pain became yours, their triumphant and failures were your own. This tiny, defenseless, innocent being was yours to protect and nurture, it would be one of the greatest undertakings of his life to raise a child, but it was a future he could only envision with Hinata by his side.

For now though, he would focus on rebuilding their relationship, Sasuke wasn't under any delusions that once they saw each other everything would miraculously fall into place. There were things they needed to said, so many unspoken words between them and misunderstandings and issues that had never been resolved. This is what had allowed a rift to have formed between them in the first place. How else could she have left him without uttering a word of her concerns to him beyond that single damning conversation weeks before his ill-fated trip.

It still stung that despite everything they had been through and how much he'd cared for her she'd still left. Two years were long enough for a person to have changed and a large part of him was afraid Hinata would no longer want the same things, that she would no longer want him. Of course, he didn't believe for a second that he couldn't make her realize that she would never love anyone as much as she loved him, that no one but him could ever give her as much happiness in life. A future without her was unimaginable, it was a nonentity.

He would do everything in his power to carve out a new beginning for them. A fresh start. There was no life he wanted to live if she was not beside him.

The weather was an unexpected hitch in his plans, Sasuke didn't want any excuse to prevent Hinata from returning to him. He was aware of the moment her taxi had pulled up outside his gate, but even now he could not give up the pretense, he had to play ignorant, his roiling emotions would not get the best of him, not after reaching this far.

It irked him that she would come into their home like a common stranger, asking for entry. Desperately he wanted to sweep her up into his arms and carry her over the threshold, but once again their families had stolen another precious moment from him.

Sasuke forcibly stopped himself from pacing, clasping his hands behind his back as he resolutely stared out the windows, focusing on a distant point so he could restrain himself from barreling out of his study at the last moment.

Whipping around the moment he heard the door open he snarled in disappointment and ire when he saw the trembling form of the older woman he had assigned to escort Hinata entering alone.

"Where is she?" he demanded without preamble.

Eyes downcast, her shoulders hunched as she tried to make herself a smaller target in the face of his wrath. The Uchiha normally prided himself on his unruffled, aloof countance but today was an unavoidable exception.

"She… I- Hinata-sama w-wanted to f-f-freshen up first", she stuttered timidly refusing to meet his eyes.

Swallowing an insult at the tip of his tongue regarding her inability to follow the simplest of instructions he dismissed her with a flick of the wrist and braced himself against his desk. He needed to don his mask, conceal his emotions, Sasuke refused to screw up this first meeting and it was with tremendous effort he relaxed his breathing, allowing the tension to flow out of his shoulders while his features became still and unreadable.

The second time the door opened, Sasuke paused to brace himself he knew even without looking that she was finally in his presence and it played havoc on his self control.

Finally he lifted his eyes to meet her own staring back at him. His breath caught in his lungs as he feasted upon her features, soaking up every inch of her with his eyes rooted to his spot for fear of breaking all pretenses and sweeping her into his arms. There were subtle difference of course, her hair was shorter and it seemed liked she'd lost some weight, her eyes looked a little tired, wary but it was her, it was still his Hinata.

His gaze narrowed as he saw the color rising in her cheeks the way her eyes darted away from his own. As much as she tried to appear composed he knew being in this room with him was evoking a reaction from her, that she was just affected by him as he was by her.

Sasuke resisted the urge to close his eyes and let the sound of his name from her lips echo in his mind, too grateful for words that he would no longer be forced to rely upon his memories and figments of his own imagination. The real thing was right in front of him.

There was a subtle glow to her skin, she was no longer a creamy pale in tone her time in the desert city had left its mark and it made the itch to brush his hands across that light golden hue and press his lips to her skin and determine if it tasted the same or even better to bury his face into the crook of her shoulder and bask in her scent.

Most of his energy was directed towards keeping his distance and reigning in his impulses, hence very little of his attention was focused on their conversation as his mind fought against his long suppressed urges.

Frankly, he couldn't recall much of what he said only that words left his mouth in an attempt to keep her talking, he wanted to hear her voice, her real voice.

It stunned him briefly when she made mention of his ill-fated engagement, it pained him to realize that Hinata was still under the impression he had moved on, as though such a thing could ever happen. Their marriage was still legal and binding and she was the only woman he ever intended to be bound to and he intended on keeping things that way.

As she advanced towards his with those wretched papers in her hand he could not resist the opportunity to gain physical proof of her presence, part of him still convinced this was all a grand illusion. And it real! So real, her warmth, the softness of her skin, the amusement that spark in him as she snatched her hand away as though his touch had burned her.

"Aren't you going to sign them? If you do it now I can file them with my lawyer as soon as possible and this will be all over", she asked confusedly.

It irritated him that she seemed so ready and willing go through with this pretense, as though divorce had ever been a real option.

"No, I am not signing them." It was best she started coming to terms with the situation at hand early; their marriage bond was not in danger of being dissolved by anyone.

"Well I'll be here for a couple more days, so you can go over it with your lawyer if you like. I assure you everything's in order, I don't want anything from you as settlement", his wife inclined to inform him still believing that he would actually be letting her out of his sight.

Sasuke couldn't verbalize exactly what he had been expecting when he finally saw his wife again but he never imagined she would be so determined and willing to see through the dissolution of their marriage. It made him question exactly what her feelings for him were presently whether things has changed so drastically on her end.

"Those divorce papers weren't the reason for you coming here", deciding to clue her in on his own intentions, this charade was becoming tiresome.

"I don't understand Sasuke. What other reason was there for my return?" It was clear she had no idea where this conversation was going and he supposed his act had been a little too good if she hadn't entertained any doubts about his feelings towards her.

"There is great deal of unfinished business between us, Hinata and me signing those documents has nothing to do with it."

"Nonetheless my only purpose coming to Konoha was to give you those papers and to wish you well. It was good to see you again and I hope you are happy", she affirmed, her stubbornness and resolve shinning through. She was looking for an escape now, she'd been expecting a clean break and here he was derailing her plans.

Hinata was foolish if she assumed he would have actually given up on them.

"Well then I guess I should be going now. Thank you for seeing me and I'm glad we could resolve this amicably. Also my contact information is in the folder if you need to reach me", her words formal and distant, she seemed ready to bolt her body primed to leave.

"Goodbye, Sasuke."

However, those words made him snap. There weren't going to be anymore goodbyes, no more farewells between them. Those words couldn't be spoken if they never left each other's side in the first place.

"I'm not happy."

He didn't know why he chose those words, Sasuke just needed her to realize that it had been an act, a farce. That his real feelings hadn't lessened one bit, they had only deepened.

"What? What do you mean?" Her astonishment written all over her face.

"I am not happy Hinata" he spoke once again, the distance between them was too much to handle after all this time. He couldn't stay away from her any longer, he didn't have the strength to keep pretending.

"But I will be", he assured her as his arms finally embraced her.

He was holding his wife in his arms after two years, he was finally close enough to breath in her scent and feel her curves pressed against his body and the quiet…the stillness in his mind he basked in as all his longing and despair was obliterated in the light of her presence.

"I am never letting you go." His words were a solemn promise, an oath.

Hinata was finally back where she belonged. With him.

XXX

**Hinata's Perspective**

They stood there embracing each other for an unaccounted space of time, Hinata refused to surface for air and let herself be swept away by her jubilant emotions. For one bright, shining instant she was whole and content and at peace with the world with his arms securely wrapped around her, but such bliss never lasted. All too soon she resurfaced, leaving behind that magical moment only to find tears trailing down her cheeks as she struggled feebly to separate from him, to put some distance between them, but Sasuke was having none of it he tightened his hold and pressed her firmly against him. The message was clear she was not going to be allowed to distance herself physically or emotionally.

"Let me go" she pleaded weakly. "Please let me go."

"I can't. I won't. You're never going to leave me again."

"Sasuke", Hinata cried brokenly, "Don't do this please. Stop. You have to stop." He couldn't be saying these things. He should not be making such declarations. Had the world gone mad?

"Stop what, Hinata? Stop loving you? Missing you? Stop thinking about you every goddamn day for the last two years?" he exclaimed his voice climbing sharply.

"Do you think I haven't tried? That some days I wished I had never met you because all I can do is long for you. Do you know what it's been like seeing your face in my head every night I go to bed only to wake up the next morning thinking of you again, day in and day out. You can't ask me to stop. There is no end to this, Hinata I am never going to stop wanting you. Loving you. I will find you wherever you are. You belong with me.

His words pierced her heart. This was Sasuke speaking? Her Sasuke declaring that he… That he loved her? That even after she had deserted him he still wanted her back? This was impossible, yet she could not dismiss the sorrow, the anguish in his voice. How could he possibly feel this way about her?

"Why are you saying these things? What the hell going on? Did you forget you're getting married? I came here to deliver our divorce papers!" her last words almost a shriek. Hinata didn't understand what the hell was going on and she certainly didn't know how to react to Sasuke's outburst.

Pressing the heel of her palm to her forehead she could feel the sudden onset of a piercing headache, she couldn't deal with this right now. She had to be alone, to be away from him.

Still looking away from him, she held up her hand and retorted, "I have to go, I can't stay here. Just call me when you've signed the papers."

And without uttering another word she turned around and almost made a sprint for the door.

Hinata was approximately arms length from the doorway when she felt bands of steel clamp around her stopping her for momentum, a firm solid presence pressing against her back. Immediately she began squirming in protest, struggling to break free.

"Get your hands off me, Sasuke! You have no right to stop me!" Hinata demanded, furious and snarling like a caged tiger.

"The desert sun has fried your brain cells if you think I'm letting you leave me again", the Uchiha scoffed, his breath tickling her ear.

"You don't get a say in what I do. You're about to get married so stop acting like I mean anything to you."

"There is no one else! I'm already married to you, Hinata!"

Her eyes stung as she tried to hold the tears at bay, had she stepped into the damn twilight zone? What she wouldn't have given to hear him say those words two years ago. However, this wasn't the past, she couldn't undo what had happened, she had made her choice and she refused to go back on it.

"Did you forget I left you Sasuke? I am no longer your wife. I haven't been in a long time, so why are you fighting this? What game are you playing? Everyone expects you to marry my cousin, you know that. Stop holding onto the past", she urged trying her damnest to reason with him. It didn't matter if speaking those words was more painful than swallowing glass she was doing this for the best. For both of them.

"Bullshit." Sasuke growled quietly before suddenly spinning her around in his arms and forcing her to meet his gaze.

"You can't lie for shit Hinata and especially not to me. I see right through you."

Stunned at his boldfaced statement she switched gears, "I know you probably still hate the clans Sasuke. So is that why you're doing this? One last attempt to spit in their face? It doesn't mean anything. This doesn't change anything. At the end of the day you and I will be strangers and someone else will be standing by your side."

It made absolutely no sense why Sasuke would be sprouting such unbelievable things. He couldn't mean them and there was no way would allow herself to believe them either. Never in her dreams would she have imagined their meeting would have degenerated into something like this, but she wasn't going to back down. She had come here for one reason only and she was determined to get the closure she needed to move on. Now if only the bloody Uchiha would cooperate like he was supposed to.  
>She needed some space, his closeness was muddling her thoughts, distracting her mind. How was she supposed to knock some sense into that thick skull of his when his scent and the warmth of his body were eliciting a barrage of unwanted responses from her.<p>

"How can you expect me to believe you still want me? I haven't been living in a cave for the last two years, your face has been splashed on every tabloid magazine with your parade of lovers hanging off your arm on each cover. That doesn't sound like the actions of a man who is missing his wife. And what even makes you think I want you back? How do you know I haven't moved on with someone else?" Hinata taunted, goading him for a reaction. She wanted to smash this stupid farce to pieces, she was determined to make him admit the truth and stop filling her ears with his lies.

"I know you still love me, Hinata", Sasuke smirked, tightening his grip on his, seemingly utterly unperturbed by her previous assertions.

"You are delusional, Uchiha. You know nothing about how I feel", she shot back feeling vulnerable and unsteady, nothing she said was penetrating his armor.

Raising her hand she placed it against his chest as if to push him away. "There is someone waiting for me back in Suna. Someone who really does love me. Someone I belong with", she intoned steeling herself against his intense gaze feeling miserable and regretful as she warped the truth for her own devices.

Again his arms tightened around her almost to the point of being painful as his eyes blazed with fury and his body became rigid with tension. "I won't let him have you. Do you hear me? He can't have you. You are always going to be mine", his last words ended with a bite before his hand delved into the hair at the nape of her neck, his fingers twisting and tugging at the strands before his closed the gap between them his lips soft and warm pressing urgently against hers.

Sasuke was kissing her. Her husband was kissing her. Over and over the same thought replayed in her mind, he body frozen in surprise and indecision. Hinata couldn't respond she couldn't kiss him back, she just couldn't. To give in this one time would wreck all her defenses, would crush any hope of her standing firm against him. If she kissed him back she was destroying any last chance she had at walking away from this with her heart intact, because there was no coming back from this, she wasn't strong enough to hold out against his assault if she showed him smidge of weakness.

When a sudden knock came at the door it was enough to prompt her to action, shattering her hesitancy. She jerked her head away from his and grimaced as she felt the taut grip he still had on her hair.

His muttered curses under his breath were barely audible, he was obviously less than pleased at the interruption but Hinata wasn't going to let such an opportune chance slip away from her.

Forcing her body to relax and leaning into his strong frame she implored, "Answer the door, Sasuke. I'm not going anywhere." Resignation saturating her words.

He looked as though he was about to ignore her plea and picked up right where they left off before his arms loosened, though one hand clasped around her wrist before responding to the presence at the door.

"Come in", he demanded gruffly, his displeasure rattling the butler at the door.

"Dinner is ready to be served, Uchiha-sama", his voice surprisingly steady though he visibly wilted under Sasuke's scrutiny.

"Very well", he replied before ignoring the cowed man who took this as his dismissal and excused himself swiftly, while Sasuke directed his attention back to her. She couldn't help but envy the servant desperately wishing she could escape the same way.

Hinata allowed herself to be escorted to dinner all too aware of the heat of his hand resting on the small of her back like a brand on her skin. Truth be told she wasn't the least bit hungry but there didn't appear o be much choice left in the matter so she quailed her annoyance at being cornered and went along graciously. She was more than a little surprised when she realized they headed towards kitchen instead of stopping at the dining room. Upon entering she immediately noticed that the small round table set she has put there years ago was still in its original place.

The table had already been set and was illuminated by miniature candles, a neat arrangement of wild flowers had been placed at the centre. Hinata couldn't stop the unbidden memories of nights she had served dinner to Sasuke at that very table and the mornings they had eaten breakfast together. She recalled how the smell of her baked goods had been enticing enough to pull him away from his paperwork for a few moments. Even that one time they had been too impatient to make it to the bedroom they had used the table as support for their amorous activities. Her cheeks heating as the memory played in her head, unable to look at her husband for fear he would know exactly what she was thinking about.

The fare was another surprise, it all comprised of typical dishes she would have usually cooked for them, miso soup, salt-grilled fish, Sukiyaki, even skewers of grilled meat. How had he put this together? It couldn't be a coincidence. Did that mean he knew she was coming way before she showed up on his doorstep? Shaking her head she tried not to over-analyze things it was only stressing her out more, but there were so many things that didn't add up and compounded by Sasuke's irrational behavior she was becoming quite wary.

For the most part they ate in silence, and her mind was preoccupied with the numerous memories aroused by being back in her former home. Initially her time spent there had been difficult and unhappy considering her loveless marriage and the tragic miscarriages, but things had made such a turn around after losing Megumi. She'd been so happy spending time getting to know her husband and recovering from her wounds, it had been such a blessing having his support, knowing that she wasn't struggling through life alone.

Hinata spent a great deal of effort trying not to look at Sasuke let alone meet his gaze, he stirred up so many emotions she thought she had buried away, the urge to touch him, even just to simply brush against his hand. The need to connect to him on any level was overwhelming and she despised her weakness, she felt so needy and desperate and it just reflected how little had changed in her heart despite all the time and distance she had put between them.

Was she really going to spend the rest of her life pining after this man?

It felt like she had been going in circles this entire time. No matter what it seemed like she was going to end up back in the same place. This wasn't the life Hinata wanted for herself. She loved Sasuke, she was always going to love Sasuke and it would be a waste of breath trying to deny otherwise, but they didn't have a future and love didn't conquer all.

More than anything she hated feeling so helpless and lost, she had spent so much time and energy towards carving out her own path, trying to be control of her life and make her own decisions. She didn't want to be the old Hinata anymore, letting people especially her family walk all over her, she didn't want to be weak and powerless, she didn't want anyone to back her into a corner and be coerced into making choices she shouldn't have to.

As the dinner plates were cleared away and the food churned in her unsettled stomach Hinata decided to engage Sasuke in conversation. She needed clear cut, straightforward answers and she was willing to put aside her apprehension and reservations if that's what it took to get them.

"Sasuke could you just tell me what you want from me? Why you won't sign the divorce papers? Hell could you tell me why I'm here sitting across the table from you in the first place?" her weariness and confusion resonating in her questions.

"Drink your coffee, Hinata", he instructed gesturing towards the aromatic blend of Blue Mountain coffee placed in front of her.

"I need you to answer my questions. I thought I knew what to expect when I came here today and somehow you have managed to turn everything upside down and yet you expect me to sit here and drink the damn coffee?" she rebuked him, her hands clenched into tight fists feeling like she could strike at him for his evasions.

Leaning back into his chair he fixed his unyielding gaze on her, his voice firm and authoritative, "You will drink the coffee if you expect me to answer any of your answers."

Hinata held back the urge to scream at him, she hated that he was holding all the cards in his hand and she was once again forced to back down and bow in submission. She wasn't used to backing down anymore, but she also know when her efforts at pushing back would a lesson in futility so she swallow her pride along with the scalding hot liquid feeling it settle unpleasantly.

Half the cup was almost gone before she noticed how cloudy her head had become, her thoughts were slow and half formed. Hinata blinked her eyes rapidly trying to clear her vision but the blurriness refused to abate, even her limbs were refusing to obey her as though she were muddling through thick, syrupy molasses.

"Sa-sas…w-what's h-happ'n" she struggled to speak, to make her lips move. The sudden onset of overwhelming fatigue had her slumping in her chair as she realized only too late what he'd done to her. Sadly her mind was not too addled to register the betrayal and hurt that struck at her core before she went under his last words echoing in her mind.  
>"Don't worry, Hinata. I have you."<p>

XXX

**A/N:** The last few months have been crazy my lappy died, I got sick. Twice! And I'm graduating and attempting to figure out what's my next move XD Such fun.

So this chapter took forever to finish, I was supposed to include a flashback from Suna but I'll post it probably next weekend, it's not long.

Thanks for all those awesome reviews. As usual **umnia** has always been such a great source of encouragement. I can't wait to hear from you all.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


End file.
